Big Brother: Trigger Happy Havoc
by AdmiralBobbery
Summary: Upupupupu! The 15 students from the School Life of Mutual Killing have all come to Hope's Peak Academy to meet each other for the first time and partake in the reality competition: Big Brother! With Monokuma hosting and delivering diabolical twist after twist, each week a player will be evicted until only one remains to claim the million yen prize! Get ready to DESPAIR!
1. Hello, Hope's Peak Academy

A/N: A few years ago, I wrote two Big Brother fanfics for the Mario series. I've been wanting to write a third season, but every time I drew up plans for another Mario season, I didn't feel as compelled. Maybe because koopas, bob-ombs and goombas don't make the most alluring batch of houseguests, and maybe because as I get older, my muse in that fandom isn't as grand as it used to be. Regardless, my love for Big Brother and my love for Dangan Ronpa made me think of doing a game with the cast of the Trigger Happy Havoc, and so I bring to you a gameshow fic revolving around the 16 players in Monokuma's High School Life of Mutual Killing…but instead of their freedom, they'll be playing for one million yen.

Get ready to expect the unexpected, viewers, and don't worry, despair will rule this game.

* * *

 **Big Brother: Trigger Happy Havoc**

"Upupupupupupu!"

The laugh comes from a large monitor which has turned on in front of a live audience, all of whom are among the elite and wealthy of Japan's upper echelons. They roar with delight as the screen flickers on, revealing to them the sound of such a sinister laugh. Before their greedy eyes, a black and white bear jumps from behind the only thing shown on the screen: an immaculate throne garbed in gold and red. The bear, split down the middle in his monochromatic scheme, plops himself down into the chair and raises a glass of dark red wine…so dark it almost looks like blood.

"Welcome, one and all, to the most despair-inducing gameshow of all time! In mere moments, sixteen teenagers will be subjected to spending an entire season locked inside of the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy with no access to the outside world. They will not be allowed to use cellphones, watch television, or even listen to music. With my legions of microphones and cameras recording their every word and movement, you won't miss a minute of what goes on inside this academy! Upupupu!"

He took a sip of his blood red wine.

"Furthermore, this game will be full of twists and surprises! All they shall have is the company of one another under this great stone roof, until just one of them remains. But how do they become the last idiot standing? Simple! Each week they will execute…ahem, evict, one of their own by voting them out of the academy! There will be competitions for food, safety and most of all…power! But that's not all!"

The crowd was enamored with his black and white beauty.

"We've…well, I've, got lots of interactive twists planned! It wouldn't be fun without outside influences affecting the game! Upupupupu! You, as viewers, will be able to vote for a myriad of maniacal things throughout our little game. Just pay attention to the polls, folks! But I'm still not done, upupupu. See, while fifteen bastards will be duking it out for the one million yen, there's actually sixteen of them! One of the players has an identical twin, and they will be switching out weekly. If they can evade the suspicion of the other players and evade execution…I mean, eviction, for five whole weeks, then they will both enter the game as solo players! How despair-inducing! Upupupu!"

He took another swig of his beverage.

"Well folks, I hate to bore you, but here's how the game works. Each week, the players will compete for a power known as the Head of Halls! Yes, this HOH will be the master of the academy for the week. They will be responsible for nominating two bratty punks for eviction! Then, those two nominees, the HOH and three unlucky bastards chosen by random draw will compete for the Power of Veto! This power will allow the winner to either keep the HOH's nominations the same or nullify one of the nominees. If they choose the latter, the HOH must name a super unlucky replacement bastard! How despairing! Upupupu!"

"Then, once the final nominations are set, the rest of the house – excluding the HOH and the nominees – will vote one by one to eliminate one of their fellow classmates! This will rinse and repeat like a desperate housewife washing her husband's blood off the kitchen tile! And when just one king of fools remains…they will be crowned the winner and secure the one million yen!"

The crowd cheered, though looked slightly uncomfortable by his choice of metaphor.

"Alright, bastards! The rules have been explained, the stage has been set…it's time to meet our players!"

The monitor flickered, sending the image of the bear away and replacing it with a new set of video footage. Before the crowd outside the academy, a beautiful girl in a pink dress was standing in a dress rehearsal room, going through her locker. Her fingers wrapped themselves around a key, and she withdrew and looked at it.

"Oh! This must be a key to that academy! I…I'm so overjoyed! Now I can open more eyes to the wonder of my girl's group!" She was wearing conventional idol makeup and her black hair was flowing down her pale back in a straight river. She clung the key to her chest and gave the camera a big grin coupled with a peace sign.

"I'm Sayaka Maizono," she said. "I'm a world-famous idol who's adored by people all over…but that's not why I sing. I want to bring the world joy…and more importantly, hope, through my music! If people can appreciate me for more than just an idol and as an actual person with feelings, then I'll have completed my job here!"

"How boring," the bear said, rolling his eyes. "I thought she'd be full of vanity and skin-deep materialism. What a bust."

The next footage showed a boy with red hair pelting a fastball right through the legs of a batter. But when he went into the dugout once he swapped out, he found himself a key to Hope's Peak.

"Right on, dude!" he cried, pumping his key into the air. "I'm hella pumped to be getting screentime! I can't wait to pitch a fastball right through the competition and claim this million yen all for me!"

"That's what I'm talking about!" the bear said, flashing his teeth. "Give me avarice! Give me greed!"

The monitor moved on to a show girl with dark braids hunched over a stack of papers. She was meticulously pouring them over, searching for each flaw and mistake. She looked at them once…twice…and then ripped them all to shreds with a pair of scissors.

"Garbage! Trash! Abomination!" she shouted, banging her head against the desk. When she raised her head, she noticed the golden key sitting near her. "Huh? Oh…this must be for that academy. Great, more people…more critics…more failure…but maybe they'll be someone who can appreciate my work."

"For a best-selling authoress, you think she'd be a little more confident. Oh well, perhaps she'll enslave herself and do all the dirty work this season…but one can only be so hopeful," the bear said, swishing the wine in his glass around with a bored look in his eyes.

Moving on, the monitor then showed a fat young man sifting through stacks and stacks of manga art. In between one of the stacks was a golden key, and he flashed it with enthusiasm.

"Aha! I, the great Hifumi Yamada, shall descend upon this game with the fierceness of a gundam sentinel! But first…I have to use the little boy's room."

"What a let-down," the bear said, sighing. "I thought we had a tough guy…but he's all talk it seems."

The screen then changed to show the image of a young man with frazzled hair peering into a crystal ball.

"I see something…yes! There! The image…of me, purchasing a million yen crystal ball!" he cried, rising from his table and hitting his knee on the underside. With a howl of pain, he fell backwards as his crystal ball rolled off the table and shattered on the floor. But beside him, he found solace in a golden key.

"Hey…hey! I got accepted to that show! Now I can with the money and buy myself that million yen ball! Alright baby, Hagakure's fortunes really do shine true!"

"What a klutz…and an idiot…and probably a hopeless bastard," the bear commented.

The next image showed a young woman in gothic Lolita clothing sitting in a darkened room at a round felt table. Across from her was a large and brutish man wearing gold chains and nothing else besides his silk pants. On either side of the table, large stacks of gambling chips crowded them. With a grin, the young woman concealed the cards in her hand and pushed all of her chips forward.

"I'm all in," she remarked.

Smiling, her opponent laid a golden key on the table.

"You better be, Celes-san," he said.

"Hmph. What an interesting development. I surmise this is for that little game I heard of. No matter, I shall win…just like I always do."

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" the bear exclaimed with renewed fire in his eyes. "Just when I was losing hope for this dull cast, we have a real gambler in our midst! Upupupupu!"

The seventh image showed a young woman doing laps in a swimming pool. She reached the other end and lifted her head from the water, coming into contact with a dangling golden key.

"Oh! Yay! I got accepted to that academy game show! I hope they have a pool! And donuts! And nice friends to meet! And comfy sheets!"

"Oh man," the bear said, rolling his eyes. "She's going to grate on my nerves, I can tell."

The eight image broadcasted the image of a young man in a green suit. He had sweeping platinum hair and wore thin glasses on his angular face. Inside of a library, he went to put a book on a shelf, but from where he had taken the book…now rested a key.

"Oy vey…" he said, shaking his head. "I really got accepted, huh? I was just passing the time when I submitted my application for that dumb game…but I guess I have to win it now, don't I?"

"Passive but determined…" the bear said quietly. "Just who is this competitor? Well, that's half the cast! Let's bring them out!"

The monitor flickered to a black screen, and the crowd turned their attention to a line of players making their way onto the stage with nothing but a single piece of black luggage in their hands. There were the four girls and guys from the introductions.

"Maizono, Fukawa, Celes and Asahina," the bear said, introducing the four girls. "Followed by Kuwata, Yamada, Hagakure and Togami. These eight players have been instructed not to speak until they enter the academy. They have never met each other before, and this is their first seeing one another. But before we send them in, let's meet the other seven players!"

With a cheer from the crowd, the monitor flipped back on.

"KYAAAA!" cried an ogre of a woman, flying into a punching bag with a resounding kick. The bag fell from the ceiling, bringing down rubble and drywall. But in the pile, her eyes found a golden key.

"Hmm…entrance to a competition? With discipline and honor…I shall prevail!"

"Wow. Talk about scary. Watch out, guys," the bear said to the eight on stage. They looked visibly nervous at the appearance of the woman….if she could even be called that.

Next up came a savage looking biker putting on a studded leather jacket. But something in the jacket's inside pocket poked his shoulder. Growing irritated, he ripped the jacket off and removed a key from the pocket.

"Huh? Oh…this is that gameshow thing, huh? Time to crush these punks and claim the money for my biker gang! Wahahaha!"

"Yikes! Now we're talking! An ogre and an outlaw! What fun we'll have!" the bear cried in glee. The eight on the stage, however, did not look thrilled.

Things turned down a notch though when the next contestant was introduced. A young female was sitting at a computer screen, delicately weaving her way through lines of code. But then she hit a line which puzzled her.

"Huh?" she asked herself. Looking to her left, she noticed the key.

"Oh…I got accepted, huh? Well…I hope I do well!"

"That's it?" the bear asked himself. "Really? You hope you do well? Sheesh, who casted this dumb game? Oh…I guess I did, upupupu!"

Next up was a primped and preened looking young man in a white school uniform. He was patrolling the halls of a high school meticulously, and when he turned a corner, he noticed a key hanging in the hall from a string. Inspecting it, he cried out: "This key does not have authorized access to be here! I must um…claim it, yes! To be turned into the principals' office, of course!"

"Another goody two-shoes, huh?" the bear asked. "Boooooooring."

Then came a glamorous fashionista laying on her bed pouring through designer magazine. She flipped a page and found a key, wrapping it in her slender powdery fingers.

"Oh, what fun! A competition for money! I can use all that yen to buy some pieces from this fall's designer lines!"

"Yes! Greed! Gluttony! Materialism! All kids should be like this!" the bear roared with delight.

Two to go, and the next student was a slender young woman with light purple hair. She was looking closely at something with a magnifying glass…and that something happened to be a key to the academy.

"Interesting," she said, pocketing the key. And that's…all she said.

"Oh come on!" the bear roared. "Give me something to work with here! Bah, fine…who's the last devilish bastard to join our game?!"

Last up was a young boy who looked…well, compared to all these other characters, he looked pretty normal. He was of medium build with brown hair and an overall average looking face.

"Oh great…it's our random draw competitor," the bear whined. "Talk about saving the worst for last."

"Well," the boy said on the monitor, holding his key. "I'm Makoto Naegi…and I hope I do well!"

"VOMIT! PUKE! I'M SO FULL OF DESPAIR AT HOW BAD THIS CAST SUCKS!" the bear cried, weeping into his wine glass. "But oh well…this is what I have to work with, so when life gives you liver…chop it into a million pieces, huh? Let's bring out the other seven!"

"Meet Oogami, Oowada, Fujisaki, Ishimaru, Enoshima, Kirigiri and Naegi!" the bear cried, introducing the next seven in the order the screen showed them. The crowd whistled as they joined the other eight. "The fifteen of you are about to embark on one sucky three-months trapped inside my barren academy! Hope you have fun…NOT! But don't worry, because all of you will walk away penniless after having wasted three months of your life you'll never get back…except for one! Yes, that one will not exe…er, eliminated, and instead will win ONE MILLION YEN!"

The fifteen competitors all eyed one another with varying degrees of suspicion. Each of them wished to win it all…but only one would.

"You may all now enter the door behind you…and step into the luxuriously drab hallways of my academy! Good luck, bastards!" With that, Oogami heaved open the door and allowed everyone to go inside, once the other fourteen filtered in, she followed. Then, the heavy steel door shut with a mechanical bang, and an evil grin spread across the bear's face.

"Upupupupu! Well, the rules have been introduced, the game has been set, and these are it's players! Let's get this show on the road, folks! I'm your dashing and despairing host, Monokuma, and welcome to Big Brother!"

* * *

Big Brother: Trigger Happy Havoc

* * *

As soon as the group of fifteen entered the academy, they congregated in the large room they had stepped into. It was just beyond the door, and was quite spacious in size. There was a large monitor on the wall, presumably for Monokuma to use so he could appear and make announcements from time to time. Furthermore, the room contained two long couches separated by a table and two chairs in between them. The couches were both velvet white with black pillows, while the two chairs had more intricate designs. They were designed to look like…Monokuma. How fitting. Even the floor was checkered black and white tile in this room, and the monitor was fringed with cutesy bear paws. Everything in this opening room screamed MONOKUMA, except for the bucket of ice and sodas on the table.

"Shall we have a drink?" Celes asked everyone. "I think we could all introduce ourselves."

 _Celes:_ _The first thing I must do is collect information on every participant. The game is already afoot, and to beat your opponents, you must know them._

"I agree," said Oogami, the ogre. "I would like to get to know everyone."

"We'll be living here together for some time," Asahina remarked, plopping down on the couch and pouring herself some ice water. "It'd be good to get familiar."

"Hmph," Togami snorted. "Suit yourselves. I'd rather explore the place first. I'd like to know where we are before we waste our time talking."

A few of the players, such as Naegi, Asahina and Hagakure, looked a little taken aback. Others such as Celes and Oowada giggled or smiled at his remark. Overall, it made most of the players uncomfortable to see someone acting so brash mere moments into the game.

 _Asahina:_ _I don't see why he has to be so rude all of a sudden. We haven't even gotten to know one another yet and he's already looking like a complete jerkwad!_

"I too would like to explore," Kirigiri said. "I'd like to know where we'll be sleeping and showering."

"I'd like to know where we'll be eating!" Yamada cried, punching a fist into the air.

Asahina and Oogami shared a mixed look. While they, along with Celes and Naegi, had wanted to introduce themselves before spreading out…everyone else seemed to be branching off already.

"Well, majority rules," Celes said, giggling. "I simply must adapt to the circumstance. I'm going to go see where the bedrooms are." With that, she followed Kirigiri out of the room and into the halls.

"Hey! No one goes into the halls without me checking them first!" Ishimaru hollered, running off after Celes and Kirigiri.

"Man, these guys sure are enthusiastic," Hagakure said. "I guess we've got no choice, huh?" he asked Naegi.

"Seems like exploring is what everyone wants to do," Naegi replied.

"I'm Hagakure by the way," the fortune teller said, introducing himself. "Your name?"

"Naegi," the young boy said.

"Nice to meet ya, Naegi," Hagakure said, shaking his hand. "Say…why don't we look around together?"

 _Naegi:_ _I thought I was going to have trouble making any friends in this place, but right off the bat Hagakure was very welcoming towards me._

As everyone petered out, only Asahina and Oogami were left in the opening room. The two folded their arms over their chests and sighed.

"Why don't we look around as well?" the beefed up woman asked Asahina. With a nod and a smile, Asahina followed her towards the cafeteria.

After some thirty-odd minutes of exploring, the group of fifteen had determined they only had access to the first floor at present. They had found a staircase, but a steel grate blocked off any access to it. The rooms they had found included a cafeteria fully stocked with food, a supply closet, a washroom with washers and dryers, an odd room with a vending machine that only took something called Monokuma Coins, and a classroom. They had also found two long hallways, each lined with individual rooms for every player that included beds and private bathrooms. Once they found everything, the fifteen players reconvened in the opening room and shared their findings.

"A vending machine, huh? And what the hell are Monokuma coins…" Oowada murmured aloud.

"Ooh! Maybe we have to hunt for them or something?" Enoshima offered, a look of excitement flaring in her eyes.

"We don't for certain right now," Ishimaru told her. "There's no point in thinking up a million theories when all of them are probably wrong."

"Well, now that we've had time to properly explore the place and put our bags away, why don't we sit down and enjoy the liquid sugar Monokuma has prepared for us?" Celes offered, forming a steeple out of her fingertips.

Everyone complied this time, sitting down in opposite couches. Togami and Kirigiri sat in the two chairs. Everyone poured themselves a drink and turned towards Celes, since she had been the one to gather them all.

"I'll introduce myself first, then," she said. "My name is Celestia Ludenburg, though you may call me Celes. I am a Lolita fashion expert, and I do modeling as well."

 _Celes:_ _Better to have them think I'm an airy fashion diva than an expert gambler. I am the Queen of Liars after all. Furthermore…I won't even give them my real name…_

She then turned the floor over to Maizono, who was sitting next to her.

"Well hey everybody!" Maizono said with a bright smile. "My name is Sayaka Maizono, and I'm the lead singer of a girl's idol group!"

"Wooow!" Hagakure gushed. "THE Sayaka Maizono!? My fortunes didn't say anything about meeting an angel today!"

Maizono blushed, obviously flattered by his compliment. "Are you a fortune teller?" she asked, diverting the topic.

"Why yes," he said, crossing his arms and smiling. "The name's Yasuhiro Hagakure, expert fortune teller! I'm always right, because my fortunes have a 30% accuracy rate!"

"Somehow…" Togami remarked idly, "that statement didn't add up."

 _Togami:_ _Feh…what a feckless specimen. I can't believe they offered up a talentless mountebank like him as a member of the competition. Securing this yen for the Togami Group will be easier than expected._

Fujisaki went next, being seated near Hagakure.

"U-uhm…well, m-my name is Chihiro Fujisaki…and I'm a programmer. T-that's all to really know about me…"

 _Oowada:_ _Talk about shy! That Fujisaki chick seems scared of her own shadow!_

 _Fujisaki:_ _I…I shouldn't have come here…but I really need the money to further my programming skills…I…I'm sorry…_

Up fifth was Enoshima, who was busy skimming through a fashion magazine and filing her nails.

"O-oh, is it my turn?" she asked. "Well, I'm Junko Enoshima, fashion diva and style expert. If you need me to pick out your wardrobe, just knock on my door! Second one on the left!"

 _Enoshima:_ _I may be into fashion…but I'm no ditz. And it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that the probability of there being TWO fashion divas on this show is fairly low…so it looks like Celes should have picked a different lie._

"Mondo Oowada," the tall and brutish gangster said, introducing himself. "I'm the leader of an outlaw biker gang, so don't cross me!"

 _Kirigiri:_ _What a great way to make friends. Threaten everyone._

"You can call me Hina!" Asahina said, introducing herself with a wide smile. "I'm a professional swimmer, so I really hope we find a pool here somewhere! I also like doughnuts!"

 _Oogami:_ _I would like to befriend Miss Asahina. She and I have a mutual fondness for physical fitness…and I too enjoy a good jelly doughnut from time to time._

"Sakura Oogami," the mixed martial artist said with a bow. "Despite my bulky physique, I am indeed a woman. Otherwise I would not be wearing this skirt. I currently possess a 400-win streak in the martial arts arena."

 _Naegi:_ _That Oogami is seriously threatening. I don't see how she can be beat!_

"Hifumi Yamada!" the pudgy man said, introducing himself. "I write doujin art for a living!"

He received blank stares.

 _Yamada:_ _I'm going to grab these fools by their necks and make them appreciate my art! I'll prove to the world doujin is a respectable field!_

"Leon Kuwata," the orange-haired boy said. "I play a lot of baseball. I'm pretty easygoing, so let's not start any unneeded drama."

 _Maizono:_ _I think Kuwata is absolutely handsome. I wouldn't mind seeing what his room looks like!_

"The name is Kiyotaka Ishimaru," the black-haired young man said as Kuwata finished introducing himself. "I'm a professional hall monitor!"

His grand introduction fell flat.

 _Kirigiri:_ _You're kidding._

 _Ishimaru:_ _Cleanliness and order is very important! Without someone to keep the status quo in check, everything would fall apart! That's what I'm here for!_

"My name is Byakuya Togami. Do not forget it. That's all you need to know about me," the heir apparent said, pushing up his glasses. He indicated for Kirigiri to go next.

"Kyoko Kirigiri," was all she said.

 _Celes:_ _I find it rather odd that Togami and Kirigiri neglected to mention what they do. I at least came up with a lie…but they didn't say anything at all._

"Makoto Naegi," Naegi said, introducing himself. "I don't really do anything for living, I just go to school."

"Respectable enough," Togami uttered.

From across the room, Maizono caught Naegi's eye. She smiled lightly, but quickly diverted her gaze.

 _Maizono:_ _Naegi and I were totally classmates when we were younger! We don't know each other very well, but having someone here that I can immediately trust lifts my spirits sky high! I could sing I'm so happy!_

And that left Toko Fukawa, who wasn't saying or doing much of anything but staring at the floor and pressing her fingertips together.

"And your name?" Naegi asked her.

"Uwaaa!" she cried, almost falling off the couch. "Ehehehe…ehehe…I'm Fukawa…I write a lot of romance novels."

"You mean that steamy erotica stuff?" Hina asked.

"So like…porn?" Yamada prodded.

"EEEYYAAAH!" Fukawa screamed, scuttling back onto the couch. "N-no! How dare you mock my artwork as such base garbage! I write literary masterpieces…n-not…not porn! You pervert!"

 _Fukawa:_ _Damn straight it's porn! Kyahaha! I'll win this competition for sure since I've got my Genoscissors with me! I can just cut up the entire competition! Kyssssssss!_

Well after everyone was introduced, they clinked their glasses together and toasted one another to a season full of excitement and friendship. But for many of them, the game was now afoot, and they were thinking less about making friends and more about nabbing that one million yen that awaited them at the end of the road. But one thing was for certain. Despite their various strategies and approaches, when all was said and done…only one would remain, and the million yen would belong to them.

* * *

Big Brother: Trigger Happy Havoc

* * *

Name: Toko

Surname: Fukawa

Age: 16

Occupation: Romance Novelist

Name: Byakuya

Surname: Togami

Age: 17

Occupation: Conglomerate Heir

Name: Makoto

Surname: Naegi

Age: 15

Occupation: Student

Name: Sakura

Surname: Oogami

Age: 17

Occupation: Martial Artist

Name: Yasuhiro

Surname: Hagakure

Age: 18

Occupation: Fortune Teller

Name: Junko

Surname: Enoshima

Age: 17

Occupation: Fashion Expert

Name: Mondo

Surname: Oowada

Age: 18

Occupation: Outlaw Biker

Name: Sayaka

Surname: Maizono

Age: 16

Occupation: Idol Singer

Name: Chihiro

Surname: Fujisaki

Age: 16

Occupation: Programmer

Name: Celestia

Surname: Ludenburg

Age: 16

Occupation: Professional Gambler

Name: Kiyotaka

Surname: Ishimaru

Age: 17

Occupation: School Monitor

Name: Aoi

Surname: Asahina

Age: 16

Occupation: Pro Swimmer

Name: Hifumi

Surname: Yamada

Age: 16

Occupation: Doujin Artist

Name: Kyoko

Surname: Kirigiri

Age: 17

Occupation: Detective

Name: Leon

Surname: Kuwata

Age: 17

Occupation: Baseball Player

* * *

 **Chapter One: Hello, Hope's Peak Academy**

"Hope's Peak, huh?" Naegi said, looking at the imprint of the academy's name on the table they all currently surrounded. "A school…run by a bear."

"Upupupupu!" laughed Monokuma in his sordid mechanical voice, as if on command. "That's right!"

He appeared on the monitor, glass of wine still in hand and plush rump still parked in his velvet throne. "I'm so glad you've all gotten the chance to introduce yourselves so now the backstabbing can commence!"

A nervous air settled over the atmosphere of the room.

"But before we get to the bloodbath, we have to dole out some power, don't we? Well, before I explain some of this show's marvelously diabolical twists, we need to crown this week's Head of Halls!"

 _Ishimaru:_ _I am the only one here DESTINED to become Head of Halls! The power must be mine!_

"As previously explained, the Head of Halls will have the power to nominate two of you lousy suckers for eviction. That's a spot you don't want to be in, upupupupu! For now, why don't you all head to the gymnasium at the end of the east hallway and I'll explain more once you're there."

With that, the monitor switched off and the image of Monokuma disappeared.

"Well, I suppose we better go," Celes said, dusting herself off. She glided out of the room and towards the gym.

"She kinda gives me the creeps," Hina commented, leaving with Oogami by her side. While everyone filtered out, Naegi lingered for Hagakure and Maizono. The idol gave him a small smile, something which the fortune teller happened to notice.

"Hey Naegs…" he said, but his attention was diverted by Maizono quickly turning away.

 _Naegi:_ _I know it's really early, but I think I can trust Hagakure. He seems very genuine. So, I think I need to clue him in on my past relationship with Maizono. Not yet…but soon._

One by one, everyone made their way to the gymnasium. Once there, they noticed fifteen ropes hanging from the ceiling with just one small knot at the bottom of them. A monitor on wheels was on top of the stage.

"Upupu!" cried Monokuma, appearing on the monitor. "So glad you all could join me. Well, our first game is quite simple. It's called "Ropes of Despair" and here's how it works. When I say GO, each of you will climb your rope. You must have both feet off the ground at all times. If at any point, just one of your feet touches the ground, you're out! The last person hanging onto their rope with both of their feet in the air will be crowned as our first Head of Halls!"

 _Oowada:_ _A fairly straightforward competition. All you had to do was stay on your rope. But that's easier said than done. Looks like this'll take some upper body strength. Poor Fujisaki…_

"Everyone got it? Good. Now get up and GO!" Monokuma roared. Everyone lunged for a rope, scaling it rather quickly. Some chose to go a bit higher while others tried to stand on their knot. That proved to be a poor idea, as Kuwata had fairly large feet and immediately slipped on his knot, falling off and hitting the floor.

"WHAT A LOSER!" Monokuma roared. "Poor little Kuwata can't even hang on for a second! Too bad, sucker, you're out!"

 _Kuwata:_ _My feet were too big to hang on to the knot…but oh well, you know what they say about big feet._

Fourteen remained, and signs of stress were showing just minutes in for some of the players. Oowada's prediction had been right, and just three minutes it, Fujisaki dropped.

"What a weakling!" Monokuma jeered. "Fujisaki's out!"

 _Fujisaki:_ _I could have held on for longer…but if I want this money, I think my best strategy is to play up the weak little girl card._

 _Oogami:_ _As a fellow woman, I almost feel bad for Fujisaki…but she could work out if she so chose._

"Eh…my arms are tired!" Enoshima declared. "This is boring. I'm out! YOLO SUCKERS!"

With that, Enoshima fell from her rope.

"Enoshima checks out in style! But she's still a loser!" Monokuma commented with a toothy grin.

 _Enoshima:_ _My arms were tired…and if I can't feel my arms later, how am I supposed to apply my lipstick?_

"Ehh…Yamada is hungry…and weak…and tired…it's been so long," the artist complained.

"It's been seven minutes," Togami remarked.

"Whatever, I'm out," Yamada said, dropping down.

"WOW! WHAT A LOSER!" Monokuma shouted. "Yamada gives up after just seven minutes!"

The competition then began to pick up steam. The eleven remaining players held on for dear life, and minute by minute began to pass. Soon, twenty minutes had gone by and no one else had dropped. Then another twenty. Soon, they were approaching the hour.

"I've almost fallen asleep this is so boring," Monokuma said. "Man, someone drop already."

No one stirred.

"You know what," the bear said. "Let me let you all in on a little secret. Each week, four of you stupid bastards will be have-nots, meaning you can only eat Monokuma Grade Slop and some other paltry ass foods. You'll also have to take cold showers and sleep on cots. So, if you don't want to be a have-not this first week, I'll excuse the next three people who jump."

 _Oogami:_ _I desired the power, but I simply could not allow such a diet._

 _Hina:_ _No doughnuts? No way!_

 _Togami:_ _Winning the first weak would show too much aggression too early, and besides, the heir to the Byakuya Conglomerate does not sleep on a cot._

In successive order, Oogami, Hina and Togami all dropped from their ropes.

"Wow, what greedy little fuckers! Oogami, Hina and Togami have given up their shot at power! Oh well, a deal's a deal. You three won't be have-nots this week for sure!" Monokuma cried.

With eight left, the game continued on. At the one hour and twenty-five-minute mark, Celes dropped.

 _Celes:_ _I would have liked to win, but I don't want these people to know my physical capabilities this early. Playing my cards so soon would be a bad bet on my end._

"And Celes drops like the sorry loser she is!" Monokuma announced. "Seven are left! Which unlucky moron will drop out next?"

An hour and a half had gone by, and several players were feeling the burn. Grunting, Fukawa dropped. Shortly thereafter, she was followed by Maizono.

"Fukawa and Maizono kiss their chance at power goodbye! To the sidelines with you, ladies!" Monokuma yelled.

 _Ishimaru:_ _And so it was down to Oowada, Naegi, Hagakure and Kirigiri._

 _Maizono:_ _Kirigiri was definitely impressive. As the last female standing, I was definitely pulling for her._

Suddenly, Naegi dropped, letting out a huff of exhaustion.

"Maaaaan, my arms are super sore," Hagakure complained. "Besides, I didn't predict my victory anyway." He inched down the rope, grimacing in pain.

"Two hours in and Naegi and Hagakure are done for! It's down to Oowada, Ishimaru and Kirigiri!"

 _Naegi:_ _Out of the three left, I wasn't sure who I wanted to win. Oowada was kind of scary, Ishimaru a bit eager, and Kirigiri rather mysterious._

"Well, I've held on for as long as I can," Kirigiri said. "Good luck you two."

 _Kirigiri:_ _I didn't want the power, I just wanted to prove I could do it. There's no point in pushing my body further for an end I don't desire._

"Well then," Ishimaru said, fire in his eyes. "It's down to you and me, Oowada!"

"I can hang on all night!" the biker said with a tough grin.

"As can I," Ishimaru vowed, "so what say you to a deal? We could save time and paint that way."

"A deal?" Oowada asked. "What kind of a deal?"

"I don't put you up for eviction this week, granted you do the same for me in the event you ever win Head of Halls. Sound good?"

"So, you're offering me safety in exchange for potential safety, huh? What if I don't win Head of Halls?"

"No matter," Ishimaru said. "Think of it as an investment."

"Fine with me!" Oowada cried. "But if you go back on your word, you're a dead man."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ishimaru told him. "You have my word."

 _Oowada:_ _Seemed like a pretty good deal, since he was giving me safety for the week without me giving him anything._

Oowada stepped down, handing the win to Ishimaru.

"Well, congratulations I guess," Monokuma said. "Deals are boring. I wanted a bloody endurance battle until one of you passed out from dehydration. Oh well, beggars can't be murders. Or choosers. Whatever the saying is. Anyway, you'll find a deluxe bedroom unlocked for you in the hall, Ishimaru. Nominate your chumps by tomorrow evening. Ta-ta for now, fuckers."

And with that, the monitor switched off and Ishimaru had been crowned as the first Head of Halls.

 _Ishimaru (Head of Halls):_ _Wooho! I told you I was destined for this! I truly am the world's greatest hall monitor!_

Everyone left the gymnasium and returned to the opening room, many of them congratulating Ishimaru. The only ones who didn't were Togami and Kirigiri.

 _Togami:_ _I see no need to congratulate a plebe for such a backhanded win. I'm certain Oowada would have beaten him in a true test of endurance. Furthermore, that outlaw is an oaf for making such a deal._

As they regrouped in the opening room, they noticed a third chair had been added while they were gone. And presently, Monokuma was sitting on his throne on the large monitor in this room.

"Upupupupu! Surprised to see me again so soon, kiddos? Well take a seat or three, because I've got a doozy of a twist for you! Instead of the two nominees we had talked about, there'll be three!"

"W-wait, I have to nominate three people for eviction!?" Ishimaru asked.

"Of fucking course not!" Monokuma bellowed. "That would be the stupidest thing ever, you goody two shoes! No, instead, the world will be voting each week to crown one of you as the MPP. That's right, Monokuma's Personal Player! That player will be notified they won in secret, and can anonymously nominate a third person for eviction. So even if the Head of Halls nominates two people, the third nominee could still go home! Upupupup! DESPAIR FUCKERS! DESPPPAAAAAAAAIR!"

With that, the monitor clicked off.

"What a sordid little bear," Celes remarked. "Well, no time to dawdle on such trivial things. Why don't we check out your deluxe bedroom, Ishimaru?"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that! Come on, everyone!" Ishimaru cried, pumping a fist into the air.

"Eh, I'll pass," Togami said. "I'm going to go see if there's anything to read in the classroom."

"Reading material?" Fukawa asked. "I-I'll come with you!"

"I'd rather you not, but whatever," the heir said, giving her a look of disgust.

 _Asahina:_ _I thought it was kind of social suicide for Togami and Fukawa to ignore Ishimaru's victory like that. But hey, that doesn't hurt my game! And besides, they don't look like the kind of people to play nice anyway._

Shaking off Togami's bluntness, the thirteen others found the deluxe bedroom in the middle of the halls. With his Head of Halls key, Ishimaru opened the door and stepped inside.

"I should not have let you had that win," Oowada said with a grunt, eyeing the room. Everything was gold. The walls, the floor, the bedsheets, even the grout between the tiles. There was an add-on bathroom with a huge garden tub and shower. There was even a golden silk robe for the HoH to wear. A gift basket sat on the table full of delicious sweets and drinks and snacks and comfort items. Grinning from ear to ear, Ishimaru was wholly excited to have won.

"So, are you going to hide in here all week?" Maizono asked with a giggle. "I know I sure would."

"Of course not!" Ishimaru proclaimed. "I take my hall monitor duties very seriously. Each day, as Head of Halls, I will make sure each and every one of you is having a good time and isn't homesick or anything. And if there's any suspicious activity, report it to me immediately!"

 _Enoshima:_ _Ishimaru certainly is a character. He takes this "Head of Halls" stuff super seriously. I guess it was a good thing he won._

After surveying the room and holding idle chatter for a bit, most everyone trickled out to unpack and set up their own rooms. But Ishimaru only had less than 24 hours to cast his initial nominations, and with the MPP looming overhead, he needed to start thinking. So Oowada stayed behind, feeling a bit of trust with Ishimaru because of the deal they had made.

"Where's your head at, man?" Oowada asked, plopping down on a golden threaded couch opposite Ishimaru's king-sized bed. "I feel like I can trust you, y'know, since we both did pretty well in that competition."

"I do admire your strength," Ishimaru consented, "I'd like to challenge you again some time. But until then, I think we can agree working together would benefit us both."

 _Ishimaru:_ _I'd definitely like to work with Oowada. I seem to be more level-headed and tactical whereas he comes off as the brawn in our operation. Working with him could really help my game._

"I was thinking about talking to Fujisaki some time," Oowada said. "She's pretty delicate, but she mentioned she's a programmer. You've got to be pretty smart to do that, so having her with us would be a good idea."

Ishimaru nodded. "I like that. Plus, I don't think anyone would expect it. So you talk to Fujisaki later about that, and maybe the three of us can grab dinner in the cafeteria later or something."

Oowada liked the sound of that. "So in terms of nominations, who are you thinking?"

"Well, Togami and Fukawa spat on me by not coming to see my deluxe bedroom after the competition, and I think everyone else feels pretty shunned by them too. They'd be pretty easy nominees."

"You think?" Oowada asked. "Both of them did pretty well in the competition, but you're right, they don't seem too social. Definitely not Fukawa. She almost had a heart attack when Naegi talked to her earlier."

"But I don't really want to target either of them," Ishimaru explained. "Besides, we also have the MPP to worry about. If I target Togami and he wins MPP, he could nominate you or Fujisaki per say."

"Man, I didn't think of that," Oowada whistled. "So who do you really want to go after?"

"I was thinking Oogami."

One of Monokuma's cameras cut to an image of Oogami folding a cloth kimono on her bed.

"Really? This early?"

"She's a brute, and if we don't strike now, she'll be tough to get rid of later on."

 _Oowada:_ _I definitely like how aggressively Ishimaru is playing right at the start. By not nominating Oogami up front and potentially waiting until after the Power of Veto, she's denied the chance to compete. It's kind of evil, but hey, I'm an outlaw for a reason._

Later that night, Oowada had convinced Fujisaki to meet up with him and Ishimaru in the cafeteria.

"W-what's this all about?" Fujisaki asked, sitting down with them and a plate of takoyaki.

"Well, us big brutish boys want to protect a delicate little lady like you," Oowada said. "It's a guy code thing. Plus, you're a programmer right? That means you're pretty smart."

"I-I…I guess…" she said, blushing.

"Then that settles it. You'll work with us, right? We'll keep winning the competitions like we did today to protect you, and in turn, you can use that big brain of yours to keep the others off our tails."

 _Fujisaki:_ _I can't believe I've been approached with an alliance this early. I didn't think someone like me would seem…approachable. B-but…their reasoning…it's…_

As Ishimaru and Oowada explained their plans to Fujisaki, Celes watched them from across the cafeteria. She was eating quietly with Yamada and Kirigiri.

"What do you make of that?" she asked her dinner partners.

"Looks like they're just having some dinner," Yamada surmised.

"Looks like an alliance," Kirigiri detected.

"Precisely," Celes said, taking a small bite of her salad. "But let's not ruffle any feathers for now. I'm sure they have no intentions of targeting any of us, so let's keep our hypothesis under wraps."

 _Yamada:_ _I don't see how Celes-san and Kirigiri-san think those three are in an alliance. All they were doing is talking and eating! These girls are so paranoid!_

Soon, the cafeteria filled up with others, and the first night of their mutual lives together was coming to a close. Tomorrow, Ishimaru would make his nominations, the MPP would be chosen, and players would be picked for the Power of Veto competition. But before the night ended, Enoshima headed to the washroom.

Once inside, she went to right wall and banged on it softly three times. An impression opened, and the wall slid back to reveal a secret room. She stepped inside and closed the wall behind her, sealing the impression. Walking a few paces, she came to a small room where a young woman with plain grey clothing and black hair awaited her.

"Junko!" the girl cried, embracing the fashion diva.

"Ew, sis, you smell," Enoshima remarked. "And look at that outfit. So tacky. Ugh, anyway, let's change clothes real quick. I wish your smelly body didn't have to touch this couture, but if it nets us an extra hundred thousand yen, I guess it's okay."

So the sisters swapped clothes, and when they were done, Enoshima's sister looked just like her, and vice versa.

"The perks of having an identical twin sister. Good luck, Mukuro Ikusaba. See you in a few days."

"Bye, Junko," Ikusaba said, smiling. She walked down the hall, opened the impression, and stepped into the empty washroom.

"I guess it's time to bring this game some despair, huh?"

* * *

Ishimaru (Head of Halls)

Oowada

Fujisaki

Celes

Yamada

Kirigiri

Togami

Fukawa

Naegi

Maizono

Hagakure

Asahina

Oogami

Kuwata

Enoshima/Ikusaba (Despair Sisters Twist)

Who Will Ishimaru Nominate?

Will Anyone Discover the Despair Sisters?

Who will the world vote as MPP?

And which players will be picked for the Power of Veto?

Find out all of this and more next time on Big Brother: Trigger Happy Havoc!

* * *

 **A/N: If you liked the story, let me know with a review! Don't forget to favorite and follow as well! All reviews receive shout-outs and the ability to cast additional votes via PM, so if you want to dramatically shift the game, leave a review!**

 **Also, the Monokuma's Personal Player Poll (That's right, MPPP), will be available on my profile right after this chapter is uploaded, so it's already there as you read this! Head on over and cast your vote for anyone, even Ishimaru! Voting is open for an indefinite amount of time, so hurry!**

 **What did you think of the Despair Sisters Twist? Will the alliance between Ishimaru/Oowada/Fujisaki hold? Will Celes and Kirigiri pursue their hunch, or will they let sleeping dogs? Will the players discover the secret of the Monomono Machine? Have Togami and Fukawa butchered their game from the start, or will their icy position turn out to be an advantage later one? And will Oogami catch wind of Ishimaru's plan to evict her? Find out all of this and more next time on Big Brother: Trigger Happy Havoc!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. A Red Hot Curveball

**A/N: Wow, we got 8 reviews, 8 favorites and 8 follows! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter, and a big thanks to everyone who voted in the MPP Poll, which also received quite the bit of traffic this episode as well.**

 **Well, let's dive right in. In this follow-up to the premiere, Ishimaru will decide on who to nominate for eviction, the MPP will be revealed, and they will name their third nominee. But don't think that's everything, because we've got lots of drama and early alliances coming your way! Upupupu!**

* * *

Big Brother: Trigger Happy Havoc

Name: Toko

Surname: Fukawa

Age: 16

Occupation: Romance Novelist

Name: Byakuya

Surname: Togami

Age: 17

Occupation: Conglomerate Heir

Name: Makoto

Surname: Naegi

Age: 15

Occupation: Student

Name: Sakura

Surname: Oogami

Age: 17

Occupation: Martial Artist

Name: Yasuhiro

Surname: Hagakure

Age: 18

Occupation: Fortune Teller

Name: Junko

Surname: Enoshima

Age: 17

Occupation: Fashion Expert

Name: Mondo

Surname: Oowada

Age: 18

Occupation: Outlaw Biker

Name: Sayaka

Surname: Maizono

Age: 16

Occupation: Idol Singer

Name: Chihiro

Surname: Fujisaki

Age: 16

Occupation: Programmer

Name: Celestia

Surname: Ludenburg

Age: 16

Occupation: Professional Gambler

Name: Kiyotaka

Surname: Ishimaru

Age: 17

Occupation: School Monitor

Name: Aoi

Surname: Asahina

Age: 16

Occupation: Pro Swimmer

Name: Hifumi

Surname: Yamada

Age: 16

Occupation: Doujin Artist

Name: Kyoko

Surname: Kirigiri

Age: 17

Occupation: Detective

Name: Leon

Surname: Kuwata

Age: 17

Occupation: Baseball Player

* * *

 **Episode Two: A Red-Hot Curveball**

"Welcome back, folks, to another despair-inducing installment of Big Brother: Trigger Happy Havoc!" Monokuma growled, raising his glass of wine and taking a sip. "Last time, we saw this group of poor souls enter Hope's Peak Academy, get to know one another, and compete for their first taste of power. Ishimaru, the overbearing and annoying super hall monitor, won the first Head of Halls competition. Predictable, am I right? Following that, he crafted an early alliance with Fujisaki and Oowada that's simply doomed to fail! Upupupu! They want to nominate the isolationists Togami and Fukawa for eviction…but their crosshairs are really settling over Oogami the Ogre! Will any of this come to pass? Let's find out!"

And so the cameras returned to the inside of the academy, where the game was starting to truly begin.

Things had left off with Ishimaru preparing to nominate Togami and Fukawa for eviction, but unbeknownst to Ishimaru, while he was plotting to put the golden child of the Togami group on the block, someone else was plotting to undo the very seams he was trying to sew together.

 _Celes:_ _It's painfully obvious that Togami made a stupid move when Ishimaru won HoH. Shunning the person with power is a very stupid idea, but I don't plan on letting Togami or Fukawa get evicted because of their miscalculation. With Monokuma's Personal Player in play…someone entirely different could go home, and I have a certain someone in mind already._

In the classroom outside of the main area, Togami was reading a book about history while Fukawa was scouring the shelves for something she didn't deem garbage.

"This classroom is full of trash," the literary girl said, running a hand through her long purple hair. "Light novels are the bane of my existence. Someone like me, who pours their heart and soul into a literary masterpiece, shouldn't even deign to read the titles of these absolutes wastes of paper!"

"Do you ever shut up?" Togami asked her, not even bothering to glance up from his book.

"E-eh! Y-you talked to me!" Fukawa cried, eyes lighting up with delight.

"I didn't talk _to_ you," Togami told her. "I talked _at_ you. There's quite the difference."

"N-no! You most certainly talked to me," Fukawa stressed the importance of this. "I've been waiting for you to say something to me since the beginning of this game."

"And why is that?" Togami asked, curiosity piqued at her odd declaration. Why would he, of all people, draw in the interest of this girl he viewed as nothing more than a termite in the walls of humanity.

"W-well, isn't it obvious?" she asked, pushing up her glasses and blushing a little. "You're not like these other repulsive cows. You're refined, dignified, and think highly of yourself. These others…t-they all just think I'm some ugly, smelly freak! I can see it in their eyes! B-but you…you don't even look at me! Someone who ignores me is much more preferable than someone who goes out of their way to show they hate me!"

"You sound like you've got serious problems," Togami told her. "But perhaps I could use you."

"U-use me?" Fukawa asked, cheeks reddening and heart fluttering. "H-how…how would you use me?"

"As a weapon, don't mistake yourself, woman. If I can even call someone so servile and pathetic a woman. But you can deflect attention from me with that repulsive smell of yours, and you can serve as an extra vote of mine," Togami explained.

"T-to be used…" Fukawa mumbled, thinking of his abusive plans as nothing more than someone finally wanting to associate with her.

But before she could say anything else, the door to the classroom opened.

"E-excuse me?" Celes asked, stepping into the room.

"Oh?" Togami asked, setting his book down. "Celes, is it? What could you want?"

 _Togami:_ _Things are certainly lining up nicely. I get the feeling that dolt Ishimaru is going to nominate me for eviction, but with Fukawa in my pocket, I can always use her as a shield in the event things turn sour. But now I have to see what this pesky goth girl wants…_

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything private," Celes said, putting a hand to her mouth to suppress a forced giggle. Trying to appear cute, she curtsied and gave Togami her best smile.

"No, nothing important anyway," Togami said with a wave of his hand. Fukawa looked like she had been hit by a truck, but he neglected to try and make her feel any better after his dismissal of their conversation.

"Well, I was hoping to speak to you," Celes said. "Getting to know everyone here is important, and I hadn't had the chance to properly associate with you or Miss Fukawa."

"I'm not much to associate with it…" Fukawa droned, but Celes didn't even act like she heard her speak. Instead, all of her focus was on Togami as if Fukawa wasn't even there.

"We have nothing to speak about," Togami said, brushing Celes off curtly.

"Oh," Celes giggled, "but I believe if my wager is correct, we have everything to talk about, Mr. Togami."

He arched an eyebrow at this comment of hers. Fukawa grumbled under her breath, not enjoying the way Celes was speaking to Togami.

"And what does 'everything' entail?" Togami asked her.

"It may or may not entail the possibility that Ishimaru has entered into an alliance with some other players, and it may or may not have to deal with his intentions of nominating you and Fukawa," she said. "But…those are just hunches of mine. If you want to test their weight, meet me on the far side of the cafeteria tonight."

With that, she bowed. Taking her leave, Celes left Fukawa alone with Togami.

"Do you believe what she's saying? Kind of sounded like a threat to me…" the authoress said meekly, pressing her fingers together.

"Who cares what she has to say?" Togami asked no one. "I don't plan on meeting her, so there's no point in dwelling on it."

But he had lied. For Togami did plan on meeting Celes, he just didn't want Fukawa to know.

 _Fukawa:_ _I-it's comforting to know there's someone who actually thinks of me as a human worthy to hold conversation with. I swear…I won't let anyone eliminate Togami from this game if I have something to do with it!_

Fukawa's newly endorsed blind loyalty on his side, Togami made out to meet Celes as the second night enclosed itself upon the academy. The day had passed in idle chatter and most of the time being spent in their individual's bedrooms due to the lack of facilities. Oogami and Asahina had tried to make use of the gymnasium, but it seemed to be more spacious and designed for competitions than it was meant for exercise. Perhaps they'd find a weight room further into their stay here at Hope's Peak Academy.

As Togami made his way to meet Celes in the cafeteria, Maizono and Kuwata were hanging out in Kuwata's room.

"I'm boooooored," Kuwata droned, tossing a baseball at the ceiling and catching it on it's fall down.

"Well, I could try and guess what you're thinking?" Maizono offered. "I am an esper, after all."

"Huh? I thought you were a pop singer?" Kuwata asked, eyes widening with confusion.

"Well I am, yes," Maizono said, giggling, "but I'm also an esper. I bet I can tell what you're thinking."

"You've gotta be kidding me," Kuwata said, rolling his eyes. "Fine, go ahead. What am I thinking about?" As he finished asking her, he tossed the baseball up again, catching it on its way down.

"You're thinking about how you can't practice your pitching in here, aren't you?" she asked, tilting her head.

"W-whoa…" Kuwata breathed. "That's scary stuff, Maizono. How did you know that's what I was thinking?"

"I told you!" she laughed, poking him in the ribs. "I'm an esper!"

 _Kuwata:_ _E-esper my ass! How did she do that, man!? It's freaky!_

 _Maizono:_ _Telling what people is thinking is really easy. I could sense Kuwata's frustration as he tossed the baseball in his hands up and down. Knowing he's a pitcher, that his mind is focused on baseball, and he's in a cramped space…well I just put two and two together!_

* * *

While Fujisaki was helping Oowada with pressing his jacket in the washroom, Yamada and Ishimaru were talking with Ikusaba in Ishimaru's HoH room.

"So, what does the great and powerful Ishimaru have in store for us?" Yamada asked, pushing up his glasses and striking a dramatic and odd pose.

"Yes, Ishimaru, what are you thinking for this week?" Ikusaba asked, wearing her Junko disguise perfectly.

 _Ikusaba:_ _As part of the twin twist, we decided Junko would be the twin we posed as. If Junko and I can make it past five evictions without being evicted, we win 50,000 yen. Not only that, but we both get to enter the game as individual players. So, the name of the game is to avoid detection and elimination for five weeks, with us swapping out once every three days._

Ishimaru gave Ikusaba a funny look. "You're being surprisingly bland today, Enoshima, but perhaps you simply haven't adjusted to school life. For me, school life is the essence of one's being! Somewhere, there is always a hall to be monitored!"

"You sound oddly obsessed with hall monitoring, Ishimaru," Yamada pointed out.

"I don't mean literally, my friend," Ishimaru told Yamada, "I mean figuratively. By that saying, I mean order is always fundamental to one's existence! You must monitor the halls of your soul, and in doing so, you'll become a disciplined and revered person!"

 _Yamada:_ _Ishimaru is so noble! There's no one more suited to be Head of Halls! I must certainly fixate myself on his good side, and prove to Ishimaru that I shall never need monitoring!_

"Anyways," Ishimaru continued, "in terms of this week, I'm thinking about nominating Togami and Fukawa. Thoughts?"

"Well, neither of those names are Yamada!" the doujin artist said with a laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "But honestly, Yamada finds it strange that both Togami and Fukawa distanced themselves immediately. That's not the way to play this game."

"Agreed," Ikusaba inputted. "Togami and Fukawa sound like fine choices."

 _Ishimaru:_ _So I'm pretty set in my ways for this week. I'm nominating Togami and Fukawa for eviction, but I don't want anyone to know my true target. Oowada, my closest ally, and I are plotting to evict Oogami after the power of veto ceremony._

* * *

At present, Asahina and Oogami were doing laps from wall to wall in the gymnasium, running back and forth.

"We have to keep up the cardio somehow!" Asahina pushed. "Besides, if I don't burn the required number of calories, I can't all the delicious food in the cafeteria!"

Oogami agreed. "We need to preserve our bodies while locked inside this stony prison."

"So, what do you think about this twist?" Asahina asked Oogami. "Do you think will be safe with this third nominee floating around?"

"I wouldn't worry about it," Oogami said. "Besides, we've yet to see the first two nominees be named."

As if on cue, a chime can on the intercom system.

"Attention! Please report to the opening room for the nomination ceremony!" came the childish voice of Monokuma. "Soon, two of you unlucky devils will be pitted against one another for eviction! Upupupu!"

With that, his voice cut out.

"Well, looks like we have somewhere to be," Oogami said. Hina could only answer with a solemn nod. The pool to pick from was large, but it didn't give the swimmer any comfort. She had been nice to everyone in their first 48 hours together, and hopefully that had paid off.

* * *

In the grotesque black and white opening room, everyone pooled around the couches and nomination sofa, waiting for Ishimaru.

"Hello, friends!" the Head of Halls said with a salute. "Unfortunately, it's time to nominate two of you for eviction. As Head of Halls, it's my duty to put two people against each other with the threat of eviction forcing one of them home at the end of the week. My picks are final, so no hard feelings, k?"

Everyone nodded, and while some looked worried, others looked completely passive.

 _Fujisaki:_ _Going into nominations, I'm confident Ishimaru will stick to our plan and nominate the people who need to be nominated. Not feeling any pressure so soon into the game is a feeling I didn't anticipate having…so it's really nice…_

 _Celes:_ _I'm quite confident in what cards are about to be played…but once everyone's hands are reshuffled…these nominations might not mean a thing._

 _Togami:_ _Was brushing off Ishimaru a smart social move? No. Do I need to improve my social game? Probably. Will I? No._

 _Kirigiri:_ _I've played a very quiet game thus far. In a game like this, the loud personalities go out first. Then in Week 4 or 5, when everyone's grown accustomed to me flying under the radar…I'll strike. For now, I think I'll evade this first round of nominations._

"Well, I've thought long and hard about who to put up," Ishimaru said. "It's not an easy job, being the first person who has to do this…which is why I've based these nominations solely on who's made life here…uncomfortable for the majority. When I won Head of Halls, two people were pretty standoffish towards me, and as a result, I've decided to name them for eviction."

He looked at the two in question.

"Togami, Fukawa, please sit on the nomination couch. I've selected you two as my nominees."

Togami nodded, while Fukawa looked visibly stricken.

 _Fukawa:_ _T-that ignorant clod! What did I do to deserve this? All I did was spend some time with Togami…and now I have a chance of going home!? But what's more…he had the nerve to nominate Togami! I…I'll kill him! Little does that gangly hall freak know…I've got another personality on my side!_

"I hope you respect my decision," Ishimaru said.

"Of course," Togami said with a nod.

Fukawa neglected to say anything, but as she sat down on the couch…something tickled her nose. Rearing her head back, she vaulted forward from the power of a sneeze.

"Achoo!" she cried.

"Bless you," Naegi said.

"Shut the fuck up!" Fukawa cried, rising from her bowed position and eyeing Naegi with a manic glare. Her tongue was hanging wildly from her mouth and she now possessed a much more devilish look.

"W-what the hell!?" Naegi cried, backing up in his seat a little. Everyone eyed Fukawa dangerously, unsure of where the hostility had come from.

"Kyehehehe!" she laughed. "I got you good, didn't I? Man, you should've seen the look in your eyes!"

 _Naegi:_ _W-what's wrong with Fukawa!?_

"Something wrong, Fukawa?" Ikusaba asked.

"Oh, no, nothing at all!" she said, smiling oddly.

"Well, then…uhm, that wraps up this nomination ceremony," Ishimaru said awkwardly. Everyone went their separate ways after that, but they also all eyed Fukawa. Something strange had happened with her back there, but none of them were smart enough to connect her sudden personality swap with the moment after she sneezed. Still in her Genocider persona, Fukawa followed Togami to the classroom that they had occupied before.

 _Togami:_ _So Fukawa and I have been nominated for eviction. I think I handled the news pretty well as opposed to her rather…colorful display. She's definitely more of a target than I am. Either way, we still have this third nominee to worry about…so both Fukawa and I could end up safe this week._

* * *

As the students were carrying out their day in the academy, the loudspeaker system called someone to the diary room. Thinking it to be a routine confessional time, this person went to the diary room without a thought. Arriving inside, they were surprised to find a black and white envelope on the chair.

"W-whoa!" Kuwata cried. "An envelope…for me?"

He took the envelope and read it.

"Congratulations Kuwata, you are Monokuma's Personal Player for this week. You have the power to secretly nominate someone for eviction. You have 24 hours to do so, and may keep your power a secret or share it with anyone you please."

 _Kuwata:_ _Nice! Thanks Japan! I didn't even think I had a shot, but I guess people like Leon, huh? I think I'll tell Maizono about this…and see what we should do from there._

Back in Maizono's bedroom, Kuwata shared the news of his newfound power with the idol sensation.

"Really!?" she asked, beaming.

"Shh! Keep it down, Maizono," Kuwata said, his eyebrows narrowing.

"This is so exciting!" she gushed. "What should we do?"

"We?" Kuwata asked.

"Well, we're allies right?" Maizono asked.

"D-do you really wanna enter into like…an official alliance with me?"

"Well, it doesn't have to be anything official," Maizono said. "We're friends! And friends look out for each other."

 _Kuwata:_ _FRIENDS!? SHE ONLY SEES ME AS A FRIEND!?_

"Y-yeah…" he said, sweatdropping. "Friends. Anyway, what do you think we should do?"

"Well, let's look at the targets. We can't pick Ishimaru, Togami or Fukawa. We can't pick you or me. That leaves ten others. But…why don't we narrow it down more?"

"How so?" he asked her.

"Well, I was already kind of talking with Naegi. Why don't we see what he thinks?"

"Sounds good to me," Kuwata said. "I'll go find him."

So Kuwata went and found Naegi and brought him back to Maizono's bedroom.

"What's up?" Naegi asked. "Something going on?"

"Well, Maizono feels like she can trust you," Kuwata said. "And since she and I are working together, we thought maybe a third would be good."

"Well, I'm kind of working with Hagakure too."

"That'd be perfect!" Maizono cried. "A foursome is just the right amount. It's not too big, not too small."

"But do we trust Hagakure?" Kuwata asked her.

"Naegi clearly does, and besides, how harmful could a fortune teller be?"

"He's really cool," Naegi assured them. "He was the first person who said something nice to me here, if that counts for anything."

Nodding, Kuwata went to find Hagakure and they filled him in on their wishes to work together.

"Sounds great!" the fortune teller said, stretching wide and smiling. "A foursome would definitely be a forced to be reckoned with. But the stars say we won't be a solid pack without a name…"

"What about Maizono's Angels?" the pop sensation offered. "Kind of like a reverse joke…ehehe…because y'know…three guys…one girl…"

"Sounds like a porno," Hagakure said.

"Hey!" Naegi cried, blushing. "That's kind of inappropriate…"

"I don't mind. I knew he was going to say that…after all, I'm a psychic," Maizono said, giggling.

"A psychic!?" Hagakure cried, mystified. "But that's impossible!"

"Hey…aren't we getting off track here? Since we're an official group now, we should lock down what we want to do with my power," Kuwata explained.

 _Hagakure:_ _This is great! Being nice to Naegi got me in with this strong group! It's just like grandpa said: Good fortunes come from good actions!_

"Well, there's eight people to choose from," Naegi said simply. "Enoshima, Fujisaki, Oowada, Yamada, Celes, Kirigiri, Asahina and Oogami."

"Well, Asahina and Oogami are pretty cool," Kuwata said. "I wouldn't like to see either of them go up."

"So that makes six…" muttered Maizono.

"Then there's Yamada, who's pretty docile. We can rule him out. Enoshima's cool with everyone, and Kirigiri's been quiet but not a nuisance."

"So then Fujisaki…Oowada…or Celes," Hagakure said. "Personally, I'd like to see Oowada go up. He did pretty well in the challenge, and I think he's working with Ishimaru."

"Yeah, it's kind of obvious," Kuwata seconded. "So, Oowada?"

Everyone agreed.

And at that time, Kuwata submitted his secret nominee and Monokuma recalled everyone to the meeting room. Once there, everyone sat on the couches while Togami and Fukawa sat on opposite ends of the black and white couch in the middle.

"Upupupu! Earlier today, one of you was notified that you became Monokuma's Personal Player for the week! With that comes the power of being able to anonymously nominate a third person for eviction! On the monitor, the name of the third nominee will now be displayed!" Monokuma explained.

His image vanished and was replaced by pictures of those players who could potentially be nominated. Everyone but Togami, Fukawa and Ishimaru encircled the screen. Eventually, the images stopped rotating and the picture of Oowada took up the entire screen.

"What the hell?" Oowada asked. "Someone has the nerve to hide behind anonymity and stab me in the back? You freakin' snakes…" the outlaw grumbled, rising and sitting in the middle of the couch Togami and Fukawa shared.

"Well, that wraps up the secret ceremony!" Monokuma called. "Bye for now, bastards!"

And with that, the monochromatic teddy took his leave.

Rising from the couch, Oowada stormed off for the HoH room. Brow furrowing, Ishimaru quickly followed him to try and calm him down. From her position on the couch, Kirigiri eyed everything with interest but didn't say a word. From their positions, Togami and Fukawa were beginning to feel better about their respective games.

 _Oowada:_ _Who the hell would come at me sideways like that! It's such a shady and disrespectful way to target someone, especially when my bro Ishimaru is HoH!_

 _Ishimaru:_ _I totally didn't see that coming…but I've got to calm Oowada down. He's making things worse for himself by acting this way about it…_

 _Togami:_ _This only helps our games, from Fukawa and I's standpoint. By acting like a brat, Oowada shifts the target from us…and onto himself._

* * *

In the cafeteria, Celes was eating with Yamada and Kirigiri.

"So, what did you two think of the secret ceremony?" she asked them. "I thought Oowada's behavior was a little…unsettling."

 _Celes:_ _I have incentive to keep Togami and Fukawa in the game this week after the chat I had with them earlier. If I can ease the target onto Oowada and swing a few votes his way, I might get everything I want…just like always._

"It was interesting," was all Kirigiri had to say. She took a bite of some food and let her thoughts swim around in her head a bit more.

"Yamada found it all so dramatic, like the final fight between a young apprentice and his master!" the doujin artist cried. "Just when one thought they were safe…kapow! Someone from the shadows strikes!"

"You certainly have a way with words," Celes said with a giggle.

"You think?" Yamada asked, blushing a little and pushing up his glasses simultaneously.

"Of course," Celes said with a grin, lacing her fingers together and perching her chin on top of them.

Yamada seemed smitten, but through her lilac eyes, Kirigiri saw more than what Celes was letting on.

* * *

Across the café, Oogami and Asahina discussed their position.

"I think we're good, we're in a good spot," Asahina said. "Just keep being friendly with everyone, and we'll avoid nomination."

Oogami nodded. "I couldn't agree more," the woman said. "Let us eat now, and be thankful we avoided nomination for the moment. Today's been a little hectic."

Asahina couldn't agree more, so the two of them chowed down on pepper steak and onions while Ishimaru, Fujisaki and Oowada convened in the HoH Room with Ikusaba.

"Dammit!" Oowada cried. "How did that happen?"

"It was odd," Ikusaba commented. "But, it could have been worse."

"How so?" Oowada asked, glaring.

"I could have been nominated!" she said with a loud laugh, trying to ease the tension. "But anyway, I think you'll be fine. After Fukawa's crazy antics at the nomination ceremony, no one wants to work with her…and you have all of us and the rest of the majority behind you."

Speaking of Fukawa, the crazed literary girl was currently digging through the bag in her room for a pair of extra sharp scissors.

"Oh yes! Yes! I finally found them! My wondrous genoscissors! Now I can inflict maximum pain on the idiot Ishimaru for nominating Togami and I together!" she cried manically.

 _Monokuma:_ _At this point, I probably should have interfered…but eh, what the hell._

"Yes, I'll use this to end his stupid little Head of Halls reign," Fukawa said with a sneer. "When the veto rolls around…I'll ensure our victory…and please Togami…you'd better watch out, Ishimaru. The infamous serial killer Genocider Syo is coming for you!"

* * *

 **And so we wrap up nominations on that lovely little note. A lot happened this chapter, so let's break everything down. Ishimaru nominated Togami and Fukawa for eviction, triggering the appearance of Genocider Syo. After winning the popularity poll and becoming this week's MPP, Kuwata forged a four-persona alliance with Maizono, Naegi and Hagakure….maybe called Maizono's Angels. They nominated Oowada with the secret nomination, setting the biker outlaw's temper through the roof. Meanwhile, Celes began to target Yamada as her personal pawn, sensing his weakness for pretty doll-like women. But Kirigiri sees right through her porcelain exterior, but will she do anything about it? Asahina and Oogami feel comfortable, and it seems like Ishimaru and Oowada are focusing less on targeting Oogami and more on outing psycho Fukawa. But as Ikusaba and Enoshima laugh about making it past the first round of nominations…Genocider Syo has appeared! Will she rip Ishimaru's game to shreds? Find out next time on Big Brother: Trigger Happy Havoc!**

 **Also, I bet you noticed I didn't clue you in on what happened when Togami went to meet Celes ;D You'll get the details on that next time.**

 **Thanks for reading! If you liked the chapter, let me know with a review! Don't forget to favorite and follow as well! Big shout-outs to everyone who reviewed last time, I PM'd most everyone if they weren't on a guest account.**

 **And thanks again for voting in the popularity poll! We got so many votes, so I can't express how happy I am to see how well the interactive features of this story are paying off! Well, until next time, upupupu!**


	3. Free Time and Tea Time

**A/N: So now that the initial nominees and alliances have been set up, I can really get into writing each character in-depth (hopefully in-character lol) and expanding upon everyone's relationships. This chapter, we'll see the players picked for the veto, the veto competition, and a lot of free time.**

 **Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

 **Big Brother: Trigger Happy Havoc**

Name: Toko

Surname: Fukawa

Age: 16

Occupation: Romance Novelist

Name: Byakuya

Surname: Togami

Age: 17

Occupation: Conglomerate Heir

Name: Makoto

Surname: Naegi

Age: 15

Occupation: Student

Name: Sakura

Surname: Oogami

Age: 17

Occupation: Martial Artist

Name: Yasuhiro

Surname: Hagakure

Age: 18

Occupation: Fortune Teller

Name: Junko

Surname: Enoshima

Age: 17

Occupation: Fashion Expert

Name: Mondo

Surname: Oowada

Age: 18

Occupation: Outlaw Biker

Name: Sayaka

Surname: Maizono

Age: 16

Occupation: Idol Singer

Name: Chihiro

Surname: Fujisaki

Age: 16

Occupation: Programmer

Name: Celestia

Surname: Ludenburg

Age: 16

Occupation: Professional Gambler

Name: Kiyotaka

Surname: Ishimaru

Age: 17

Occupation: School Monitor

Name: Aoi

Surname: Asahina

Age: 16

Occupation: Pro Swimmer

Name: Hifumi

Surname: Yamada

Age: 16

Occupation: Doujin Artist

Name: Kyoko

Surname: Kirigiri

Age: 17

Occupation: Detective

Name: Leon

Surname: Kuwata

Age: 17

Occupation: Baseball Player

* * *

 **Episode Three: Free Time and Tea Time**

"Well, last time on Big Brother: Trigger Happy Havoc, things did not go according to Ishimaru's plans," Monokuma said on the monitor's screen. "Leon Kuwata was crowned as my first personal player of the season, and he quickly forged an alliance with those he trusted most: Maizono, Naegi and Hagakure. From there, they decided to use Kuwata's newfound power to nominate Oowada, Ishimaru's closest ally, as the third and secret nominee. After receiving the news, Oowada blew up on the house, but someone else's behavior may be rubbing people the wrong way. Triggered by a sneeze, Toko Fukawa's alternate personality: the infamous serial killer Genocider Syo, is running rampant on the house! Plus, Ikusaba and Enoshima switch back this episode, so will the more flamboyant of the twins kick up their game? We'll find out soon enough. But first, remember that offer Celes gave Togami? As he goes to meet her late at night in the cafeteria, let's see what she's up to!"

* * *

 _One Night Ago_

The cameras returned to the house, showing some backlogged footage to begin with. The night before present day in the house, Togami had followed up on the request from Celes to meet him in the cafeteria. They were alone, and she was sitting at the far end of the room, sipping some steaming rose hip tea.

"Ah, Togami-kun," she said with a smile. "I'm pleased you took me up on my offer. Sit, we have a few things to talk about."

"Those things being?" he asked, looking at her coldly from behind the lenses of his glasses.

"Chiefly, your position in the game. You're a very smart man, and I'd hate to see someone with brains like yours wasted so early into the game," Celes said, drowning her words with a swig of tea.

"Who says I'm going to be wasted?" he replied.

"Well, Fukawa's sure to go this week. Nobody likes her, and she smells. It's only logical that you'd follow, being associated with her," she explained.

"You really think so?" Togami asked, half amused and half skeptical.

"I'd bet on it," Celes said, smirking. "I don't typically lose my bets."

"So why are you concerned about this?" he asked. "Only because you think I'm smarter than how I'm playing?"

"Precisely."

"Well, wouldn't you view that as strategy?" he asked her.

"If it is, it's a poor one," Celes said matter-of-factly. "You don't have anyone backing you. Besides, I believe we have mutual interests."

"Do we?"

"I'd like to target the physical players, and leave this game of strategy to well…the strategists. Ishimaru. Oowada. Oogami. Asahina. Those four pose as dangerous threats to win many competitions in the future. They'll steamroll us more intellectual types if they all decide to band together. If we align ourselves, we can take them out."

"And what makes you confident we can pull that off?" Togami asked her.

"I already have Yamada wrapped around my pretty little fingers, he'll do anything I ask of him it seems. Plus, Enoshima's drifting around. I'd like to snatch her up before the other side does. She seems to be riding the middle, but if I can convince her we've got her back, she might ride with us," Celes explained.

"I'm beginning to like the sound of what you're saying, Celestia Ludenburg," Togami said with a smirk. "In the event one of us wins this MPP thing, we should nominate Oowada, no? He's seemingly close with Ishimaru, and that would allow us to chip away at them."

She nodded, sipping her tea. "I was thinking something similar. For now, I'll talk to Enoshima. You just keep Fukawa comfortable, we don't need her doing anything flashy in the next few days. If we don't win MPP, she'll be the target and not you, rest assured."

 _Togami:_ _So my fortunes have improved. Celes certainly seems dangerous. I'll work with her for now, but after a few weeks pass, it'd be good to turn the troops she's mustered for herself against her._

 _Celes:_ _Working with Togami certainly has its benefits. But I'm keeping my eye on him. He's on par with myself and Kirigiri in terms of strategical prowess…and that's dangerous. Checking Kirigiri and him on a daily basis is something I need to keep up with, lest I end up on the outside of this academy._

* * *

 _Present Day_

As the third nomination had drawn to a close, Celes, Enoshima and Togami convened in the classroom. The morning prior, Celes had convened with Ikusaba and drawn her into their group. But in the afternoon, Ikusaba and Enoshima had swapped places, and the soldier of the two twins had filled her fashionista sister in on what had transpired with their gameplay.

 _Enoshima:_ _Wheee! This is perfect! Now that I've got smart people like Celes and Togami covering my butt, there's no way Ikusaba and I will be evicted in the first five weeks! We can use these bigger targets as meat shields and glide our way to the money. It'll be super awesome!_

"Everything is sitting exactly where we want it to," Celes told Enoshima and Togami. "With Oowada on the block, we simply have to hope he doesn't win the veto and instead one of us, or someone who would rather see him go home, wins the veto."

"But he's got himself and his ally Ishimaru playing, right?" Togami supplied. "So in theory, he's got double the odds of winning."

"True…but you can't think of it that way! That'd only be giving into despair," Enoshima said, raising a finger. "Instead…we just have to hope things go our way!"

"Hope…" Togami muttered. "Yeah, I sure do hope it's not my ass on the line at the end of the week."

Celes giggled. "Well, either way…we've positioned things nicely. While none of us hold the power of the MPP to my knowledge, at least whoever has it seems to be thinking similarly to us. For now, let's just let this bet ride out."

With their game talk covered for the time being, the threesome dissipated to enjoy school life in their own ways. Like them, others were also beginning to enjoy their fourth day in captivity…and day four meant it was time to pick players for the Power of Veto competition. But that would take place in the afternoon, and at the moment, people were still enjoying the late morning.

 _Ishimaru:_ _Today is a new day in the academy, and I've determined that it's my duty as Head of Halls to protect the interests of my alliance. That's why I want to strengthen our team through some hardcore bonding time!_

It had been discovered that next to the washroom was a large bathhouse and sauna for the students to enjoy. Presently, Maizono and Fujisaki were soaking in the bath together, while Ishimaru and Oowada were changing into their swimsuits in the room over.

"You're just positively adorable, Fujisaki," Maizono told the programmer. "I mean seriously! Your petite frame, those flushed cheeks…and your teensy, tiny little breasts! Why, I just want to powder you and dunk you in my coffee like a little donut, and then gobble you up!"

"Jeez Maizono," Fujisaki said, blushing. "Y-you don't have to talk about…my body parts like that. It's embarrassing…to say the least."

"You're so modest, Fujisaki," Maizono said with a laugh. "But, I suppose that's part of your cute look! Innocence is a virtue, after all. And you wear it rather well. But chastity is the most revered virtue of a woman!"

"C-chastity?!" Fujisaki asked, stunned by her proclamation. "B-but how can you claim to know so much about women if you…"

Maizono swiftly cut Fujisaki off. "Nonsense! An idol's most sacred weapon is her chastity! It's what makes us marketable after all."

"I thought all idols served as were simple tools of the media," Fujisaki explained. "Large entertainment corporations use idols and their supposed virtues of chastity and innocence to draw in large crowds of perverted otakus with man boobs and cheeto dust on their shirts. Those gross and greedy boys will throw every yen they have at idols like you, who can really be whatever they want as long as they publicly display whatever motifs the corporations wish them to."

"Jeez, aren't you the one being a little inappropriate, and not me?" Maizono asked, clearly joking. "It's true companies exploit the charm of an idol for profit…and not all idols are really virgins. But I swear! I'm pure! Complete and sweet as a sticky bun!"

"I don't think sticky is the best adjective to use when defending your innocence, Maizono…" Fujisaki said with a sigh. "Besides, I think bonbons make a better innocent dessert. They're so small and cute…"

"Ooh, what about eclairs! They're long and thick and full of cream!"

"Maizono!" Fujisaki shouted, almost falling back into the water. "I thought you were supposed to be innocent!"

The idol giggled. "Even us idols can have fun sometimes, Fujisaki. I think that's why I'm here…to break from reality for a bit. And I think you're here for the same reasons. Your reality is composed of your insecurities, right? Well…it's time to let loose! You can't be so introverted forever! We'll start by bathing together topless!"

"M-Maizono!"

"C'mere, Fujisaki!"

"Are we interrupting something…ladies?"

Both Maizono and Fujisaki turned at the sound of Oowada's voice. Behind him was Ishimaru. Both boys were dressed in their swimsuits, and they were staring at the outstretched Maizono with her hands aimed at Fujisaki's chest.

"Thank goodness…" Fujisaki breathed. "Someone came to save me…"

"Nope, ehehe," Maizono laughed. "Not interrupting a thing! What are you two doing, anyway?"

"Well, Ishimaru here thinks he's hot stuff," Oowada explained. "So, I'm challenging him to a duel of manliness! Whoever can stay in the hot sauna the longest wins the duel!"

"And what's the prize?" Fujisaki asked, curious.

"Pride, of course! And a big sack full of bragging rights!" Ishimaru cried with gusto. "Besides, Oowada could just surrender now."

"In your dreams, pretty boy."

"What did you just call me!?"

"I called you a pretty boy."

"Well…I'd rather be a pretty boy than a common thug!"

"COMMON!? I'll have you know I'm the most feared biker in Japan!"

"Oh yeah…then what about your brother?"

"How do you know about that!?"

"I heard you mumbling about him in your sleep…about how afraid of him you are!"

"I ain't afraid of nothin'!"

"Then prove it!"

"YOU'RE ON!"

"YOU'RE ON!"

And with that, the two boys bustled into the sauna. The door closed behind them, and after exchanging a slightly worried look, Maizono and Fujisaki just sighed.

"It looks pretty hot in there," Fujisaki commented.

"Well, they're starting at 110 degrees Fahrenheit," Maizono told her. "If they go much higher, they'd be stupid. But we'll see…"

And so the minutes passed. After about five minutes, Oogami and Asahina joined Maizono and Fujisaki in the large bath.

"So, are they really doing that dumb contest?" Oogami asked. "I overhead Oowada and Ishimaru talking about it in the cafeteria."

"The heat has cranked up!" Asahina declared. "One hundred and thirty degrees!"

"Idiots…" Oogami said with a sigh.

"But if they survive, think of what steaming hot men we'll have!" Maizono cried. "Wouldn't that be cool, Fujisaki?"

"Y-yeah…super cool…" the programmer said uneasily.

 _Fujisaki:_ _It's hard being a girl sometimes. And…not that I'm trying to be a girl, w-well…what am I saying? It's just…Maizono likes different things than I do, and that makes talking to her…difficult, I guess._

"Do you think they're dead?" Asahina asked after about ten minutes.

"If so, Monokuma probably would have announced they're out of the game," Maizono figured.

"That's all you can think about?" Fujisaki asked. "And don't you think there'd be more pressing issues than the game if they died?"

"Well, we'd all have a better shot at winning…statistically speaking," Oogami answered.

"T-that's terrible!" Fujisaki declared.

"I was only making a joke..was it not funny?" the ogre asked.

 _Oogami:_ _Fujisaki seems very tense all of the time. I had hoped the bath with all of us girls would do her well…but she still seems to be in her shell. Perhaps once this odd competition of Oowada's and Ishimaru's is over, I can get all of the girls together and we can do something to make Fujisaki feel more welcomed._

Eventually, after about fifteen minutes, Oowada and Ishimaru poured out of the sauna, covered in sweat.

"You stood up first!" Oowada declared.

"Yeah, but you grabbed the door knob!"

"My foot didn't pass the threshold until after yours, though!"

"Only because you looked so weak I needed to hold the door for you!"

They both elbowed and shoved their way through the door, scrambling to be first out and last out and every other thing in between.

"Boys…" Oogami said with a sigh.

"Will be boys!" Asahina cried with a giggle.

 _Oowada:_ _Don't let Ishi fool you! I definitely won that challenge!_

 _Ishimaru:_ _Wada is just jealous I surpassed him! Don't let him fool you, I'm the superior male here!_

"Asahina," Oogami said, whispering to the swimmer. "I think we should do something nice for Fujisaki, to make her feel more welcome."

"That's a great idea," the swimmer said, eyeing the programmer on the other side of the bath. "But what? Oh, I know! Let's ask Kirigiri! She's really smart…she'll know what to do."

Oogami nodded. "A reasonable plan. Let us be off."

"No," Kirigiri said, not looking up from her magazine as she read on her bed.

"B-but please, Kirigiri-san! Oogami and I want to make Fujisaki feel welcome!" Hina begged.

"No," the detective repeated herself.

"But you don't have to plan anything," Asahina continued. "We just want you to come up with an idea."

"I don't have any ideas," Kirigiri said. "Besides, if you really want to help Fujisaki, you should be able to come up with an idea on your own. It'll mean more that way."

"Really?" Asahina asked, looking to Oogami. "Oh hey! I know! We'll go ask that certain someone."

"Ah, yes, that certain someone," Oogami said. "A reasonable plan. Let us be off."

"No," Enoshima said, not looking from her mirror as she pinned another clip in her wavy and bountiful hair.

"B-but Enoshima! You didn't even hear us out!" Asahina pleaded.

"I don't need to," the fashionista said. "A fashion show is a terrible idea. Fujisaki wouldn't even fit in my clothes! These are D's, baby! There's too much room in these blouses for a negative cup like Fujisaki! Does that girl even have boobs or what?"

"I don't think we'll find assistance here," Oogami told Asahina.

"Aww…fine," Hina pouted. "Then let's go ask Maizono. She'll know what to do. She was with us in the bath, after all."

"No," Maizono said, sitting on top of Kuwata's back and working out the kinks in his back muscles. "I already told Leon I would help him with his sing…er, pitching!"

"Pitching?" Oogami asked. "In a place like this? You'll break something for sure."

"Uh…the gym's pretty big," Maizono defended herself. She then popped one of Kuwata's vertebrae, eliciting a pleasurable sigh from the baseball player. "Look, what you want to do for Fujisaki is sweet…I'm sure she'll appreciate the gesture."

"There's still hope!" Asahina proclaimed. "Come on, Oogami. Let's go find Fukawa! She might…uhm…no, you know what? Let's go find Celes instead!"

"That sounds much better," Oogami said, relieved they didn't have to interact with Fukawa.

 _Maizono:_ _Whew…I almost blew that one. Leon asked me to keep our lessons a secret…oops! Why am I sharing this with you!?_

"It's simply not feasible," Celes said, frowning.

"But how do you know?" Asahina asked, lips quivering.

"Because, games are like a little hobby of mine," Celes said, defending her occupational lie. "I'd just win every board game we played if we had a girl's night."

"She's right," Oogami said. "I played chess with her earlier. She beat me in three turns."

"Is that even possible!?" Hina asked, shocked.

"I did not think so until I played Celes," Oogami explained.

Celes nodded, smiling as she rested her head on the bridge of her fingertips. "So you see…that's why it simply won't work. You should just give up hope."

"Give up hope…?" Asahina asked. "N-no! We won't! Come on Oogami, let's find Fujisaki! We'll think of something ourselves."

"Sounds good," the fighter said. "I'm sure we can think of something."

And so back they went to Fujisaki, who was in her bedroom.

"Oh, hey guys," Fujisaki said. "Need something?"

"W-well…" Asahina began. "U-uhm…"

"Something wrong?" the programmer asked, looking back and forth between Asahina and Oogami with a concerned complexion.

"We were going to try and get all the girls together to do something nice for you, since you seem like you miss home a little and are having trouble adjusting," Oogami explained for Asahina, "but no one could agree on anything. Kirigiri was too stubborn…Enoshima was too vain…Maizono had already promised Kuwata she'd spend time with him…we didn't bother to ask Fukawa…and Celes would have spoiled the fun with her big brain."

"Y-you guys…you wanted to do something for me?" Fujisaki asked, looking a little emotional.

"O-oh no!" Hina cried. "Is something wrong? Should we not have?"

"N-no…no…that means a lot," Fujisaki said, drying her eyes and smiling. "I'm happy…so happy..no one's ever tried to do anything like that for me before. Even if it didn't pan out, the simple thought of you guys trying to get everyone to make me feel welcomed…well, it makes me feel welcome!"

"Really?" Oogami asked.

"Definitely!" Fujisaki cried. "T-thank you guys so much!"

 _Asahina:_ _Oh jeez! I was really worried Fujisaki would be upset we couldn't pull it off…but in the end, Oogami and I wound up making her feel welcome! Things have a funny way of working out, don't they?_

* * *

"Aw man," Naegi said, "I rolled another two. That's the dungeon for me…again."

"You sure do suck at rolling dice, Naegs," Hagakure said, checking how many unfortunate moves Naegi had made during their board game so far. "You should really rely on your zodiac sign more. If you really embrace the qualities of your horoscope, you'll feel all the benefits of your lucky stars."

"I'm feeling all the benefits of this power-up I've acquired!" Yamada cried cheerfully, flipping over his power-up card. "Advance three spaces! Yamada wins again!"

"Man, that's the money space," Hagakure said, sighing. "You're really raking in the dough, Yamada. Oh well, I've still got my turn."

"That makes almost a million yen for Yamada!" the doujin artist proclaimed. "I'm close to winning!"

"And that makes minus ten thousand yen for Naegi…" the brown-haired boy whined as he rotted in the dungeon.

"Oh hey," Hagakure said quietly. "A swap card. Swap all your possessions with another player of your choice. I pick…Yamada."

"NOOOOOOOO!" Yamada cried, sobbing. "My fortunes! My resort! My life-sized Mochi Princess Figurine!"

"Sorry Yamada," Hagakure said with a laugh. "But everything you had is now mine, and vice versa. Oh and look, I landed on the collect space. Now I have over a million yen. Guess I win!"

"Hacks! Lies! Cheats! Yamada will not stand for such a despicable turn of events!"

"You're just upset you lost," Naegi said with a laugh.

"Well, I had a shot at winning, unlike a common dungeon rotter like yourself," Yamada rebutted.

"I guess I didn't have very good luck, did I?" Naegi asked no one in particular with a grin. "Well, what should we do now?"

"I'm going to meet Celes for lunch," Yamada said. "She told me she'd grab some of the finest prawns for me!" He got up and left, another button loosening from his too-tight shirt as he sped off.

"I don't think there's any prawns in this academy…" Hagakure mumbled.

"I think Celes is just lying to him again…she sure is taking advantage of Yamada," Naegi said.

 _Naegi:_ _While everyone's having fun spending time together today, I definitely am worried about Celes. She has Yamada pressed under her thumb…and she could potentially use him in the future to eliminate other players. It's a troubling thought._

* * *

The morning had subsided, and now it was time to pick players for the veto competition. Everyone met in the large black and white meeting room, with Togami, Fukawa and Oowada sitting on the nomination sofa. Ishimaru stood at the head of the room.

"Good afternoon, everyone," he said with a slight bow. "It's time to pick players for the Power of Veto competition. I, as Head of Halls, and the three nominees shall compete. The other two players, making six in total, shall be selected by a random lottery. Let's see who those players will be."

On the large monitor, the images of the students flashed by at lightning speed one after the other. Then suddenly, it stopped on one player's image.

Oogami.

"Congratulations Oogami, you shall play for the veto!"

 _Ishimaru:_ _This isn't good at all! Out of everyone, the one person I don't want to play gets picked. Oogami is supposed to be the back-up target for eviction. If she wins the veto…there's no way she'll go home!_

The roulette spun once more…this time landing on Fujisaki.

"Congratulations Fujisaki, you shall be the sixth player!"

 _Fujisaki:_ _I'm actually excited to play, since I'm aligned with Ishimaru and Oowada. If I win, I can take Oowada down, and then we're both safe!_

"Monokuma will alert us when it's time for the competition. Good luck, players!" Ishimaru said, dismissing the meeting.

Afterwards, Ishimaru convened with Fujisaki and Oowada in the golden Head of Halls room.

"I don't know how to feel," the hall monitor admitted. "On one hand, it's wonderful you got picked, Fujisaki. That way if you win, you can pull down Oowada and the MPP has to nominate someone who isn't one of us. On the other hand, Oogami got picked. If she wins, our plans to evict her this week blow up in our face."

"We have all three of us playing, though," Oowada pointed. "There's a fifty percent chance we win. With six players, those are fantastic odds."

"He's right," Fujisaki seconded. "I think we'll be fine."

 _Oowada:_ _Going into the veto, I'm not really as worried as I was before. With all three of us playing, Ishimaru and I are strong competitors, and with Fujisaki as an extra number, I'm sure we'll be fine._

On the other side of the academy, Togami and Fukawa were talking about their chances going into the veto…but Fukawa wasn't acting like…Fukawa.

"Kyehehehe!" she giggled. "I'm so pumped! I'm gonna pull this win right out from under Ishimaru and choke him out with the veto necklace!"

"That's one way to put it…" Togami muttered. "You don't think you could be any subtler?"

"Who the hell wants to be subtle!?" Fukawa asked, manic glee in her eyes. "When life gives you lemon, I say piss on them and stab life in the eyes!"

 _Genocider Syo :_ _Kyehehehe! This veto is as good as mine! With my physical performance much better than hers, I can easily win. I just have to hope SHE doesn't come back to bite me in the ass during this thing! Otherwise I could be toast!_

* * *

The time for the veto had come, and the fifteen houseguests assembled themselves in the gymnasium. Celes had been selected to host the competition, so she stood on the stage of the gymnasium with a cue card in her hand.

"Welcome, students, to our first Power of Veto Competition. Before you is a round dining table with several covered platters on it," she explained. Her words range true. The six players competing in the Veto Competition sat down at the ornate dining table while the other eight spectators took their seats on the sidelines to watch. "When the competition begins, the platters will spin and slowly come to a stop in front of each of you. Underneath each covered platter will be some sort of tea. If you drink the whole cup of tea, you remain in the game."

"Something tells me these teas aren't going to all taste good…" Fujisaki mumbled.

"What kind of competition is this?" Genocider Syo asked, stabbing a scissor into the table. "I thought we'd be fighting to death or something. Hmph!"

Togami shook his head. "I've sampled every flavor of tea in the world. There's nothing that can surprise me here."

"Hehe," Celes giggled. "These teas are rather special. Oh well, I guess you'll all just have to see. Why don't we begin Round One?"

The table began to spin, and as soon as it had begun, it slowly halted. The platters stopped moving, and the competitors uncovered their trays. They all reached forward and took a sip.

"Mm, delicious," Oogami said, setting her teacup back down.

Oowada gulped his down, not even tasting the hidden ingredient of squid ink in his.

"No problem!" Genocider cried, chugging hers.

Fujisaki and Togami both drank theirs well.

"PFFFFT!" Ishimaru cried, spitting out tea everywhere. "W-what the hell!?"

"Ah, looks like you sampled the Dragon's Breath Tea," Celes said, smiling. "Flavored with wasabi and sriacha. Didn't you like it?"

"NO!" the Head of Halls screeched. "Gah – whatever."

"Well then, looks like Ishimaru's been eliminated," Celes said.

 _Ishimaru:_ _Ugh! I was supposed to win so all of the power would be in my hands this week…but things don't always go according to plan. Now I need either Fujisaki or Oowada to pull out the win._

 _Oowada:_ _Ishimaru's first out…and that doesn't make me feel any better about my chances of staying in the game this week._

"Round Two!" Celes cheered. Like a merry-go-round, the platters spun and then ground to a halt. Everyone reached forward, uncovered their platters, and sipped their teas.

"Mm, delicious," Oogami said, setting her teacup back down.

Once again, Oowada simply chugged his and tried to ignore any odd ingredients.

Raising her teacup to her lips, Genocider was going to sip her tea…until the pepper in her drink caught her nostrils. Rearing backwards, she let out a hearty sneeze from the spices in her cup.

"ACHOO!" she cried, head shaking a little. In the process, she spilled her tea all over herself. "W-what…what's going on?" Fukawa asked everyone. "W-what!? How did I get tea all over myself? Ugh…I'm so useless…"

"Sorry Fukawa, but sneezing and spilling is grounds for disqualification! You're out!" Celes shouted.

 _Fukawa:_ _I don't even know what's going on…sometimes, I truly wish she and I shared memories. Now my chances of winning the veto and protecting Togami and I are gone…_

Fujisaki and Togami managed to hang in.

"Well, looks like we're down to four," Celes said. "Let's begin Round Three!"

Once again, the platters spun in a tight circle and then slowly stopped. Everyone reached forward, uncovered their platters, and sipped their tea.

"Mm, delicious," Oogami said, setting her teacup back down.

Oowada slammed his drink back, wiping his mouth with his sleeve and letting out a refreshing "Ahh."

Togami took one sip of his tea and set the cup back down.

"I'm not finishing that," he said.

"W-what!?" Fukawa cried from the sidelines. "B-but Togami! You'll lose!"

"I don't care," he said, shaking his head. "No amount of money is worth drinking what's in that cup."

 _Kirigiri:_ _It's clear he was bluffing. Togami didn't want this win, I'm sure. When he initially sipped the tea, his face didn't show any signs of disgust. I'm sure it tastes fine._

 _Togami:_ _I don't really care about this Veto. Either Oowada or Fukawa are going home this week, and I'm not named Oowada or Fukawa._

Fujisaki awkwardly sipped her tea until the cup was dry.

"So, looks like Togami is out," Celes said. "And we're down to three. Oogami, Oowada and Fujisaki! Time for Round Four!"

The process repeated again, and everyone drank their tea.

"Mm, delicious," Oogami said, setting her teacup back down.

Oowada slurped his back, ignoring any foul tastes.

"YUCK!" Fujisaki declared, spitting out her tea. "God, what's in that!?"

"What?" Celes asked. "You don't like jellyfish and fish eye?"

"N-no…" Fujisaki whimpered, leaving the table. "I don't."

 _Fujisaki:_ _This is bad! If Oogami wins, then Oowada might go home this week! We need Oowada to win so he's safe and someone else goes home._

"Alright, it's time for the final round," Celes said. "Oogami vs. Oowada. Let's see who wins!"

The platters spun around in a circle, and once they stopped, the final two remaining combatants sipped their tea.

"Yeah!" Oowada cried, pounding his down.

"Mm," Oogami said, setting her teacup back down with some tea still in it. "That is not delicious."

"Wait…I win?" Oowada asked.

"I won't be finishing that disgusting tea," Oogami said, "so yes, you do."

"Well then I guess we have a winner," Celes remarked. "Congratulations Oowada! You have won the golden Power of Veto!"

Celes looped the Veto around Oowada's neck. The biker gave an enthusiastic nod, as if he had known he would win all along.

 _Oowada:_ _Oh yeah! I've got the Veto! Now I can take myself off the block and hope the MPP nominates anyone but Fujisaki!_

Everyone congratulated Oowada and then returned to the other portions of the academy. Back in Maizono's room, she and Kuwata were debating who to replace Oowada with.

"Oowada's obviously going to use the veto on himself," Maizono said. "So who should replace him?"

"What do you think about Yamada?" Kuwata asked. "He's kind of awkward and weird. I wouldn't mind seeing him go if everyone decides to keep Togami and Fukawa around."

"Yeah, but with Oowada off the block, I think everyone will want to take out Fukawa, so I guess whoever you nominate doesn't really matter in the end," Maizono surmised. "But if you think Yamada is a good choice, then go ahead."

But neither of them knew that someone else was working with Oowada and Ishimaru, and that person was named Fujisaki.

In the HoH room, Ishimaru, Fujisaki and Oowada were celebrating.

"This is great!" Ishimaru grinned. "I really doubt Fujisaki would go up in your place," he said to Oowada. "Now we just need to push everyone onto Fukawa and she'll be out of here come eviction night."

The students congregated in the living room that evening for the veto ceremony, where Oowada would undoubtedly remove himself from the block. Everyone was sitting on the two parallel couches, while Oowada, Fukawa and Togami sat in the nomination couch. Ishimaru sat on an ottoman near one of the couches.

"This is the Veto ceremony," Oowada said, standing up. "Since I hold the Power of Veto, I have the power to nominate one of Ishimaru's nominees, or the secret nominee cast by Monokuma's Personal Player. I have decided…"

"To use the Power of Veto on myself," he said. "Since the MPP's nominee has been vetoed, we must now watch as they secretly nominate someone else."

He took a seat on one of the safe couches, leaving an opening on the nomination couch. On the monitor, the images of all the other houseguests began to spin around. Eventually they slowed down, and then one face appeared before them all.

Yamada's.

"Crap," the doujin artist said. "Oh well, gotta roll with the punches, eh?" He struggled to get up for a second, but then he made his way over to the couch and plopped down on the right side.

Oowada then stood at the head of the room and placed the Veto in its box.

"This Veto Meeting is adjourned," he said, closing the box. Slowly, Togami, Fukawa and Yamada rose from the couch.

 _Togami:_ _This week, it's clear I'm safe. No one's mentioned they're coming after me. Guess it goes to show I don't have to kiss ass to survive._

 _Fukawa:_ _Damn Genocider Syo! She's gone and ruined everything for me! I just wanted to play this game with Togami…but it looks like one of us might be going home. I just have to push everyone to evict that fat cow Yamada!_

 _Yamada:_ _Well, it seems the MPP chose me to replace Oowada. But, I'm not all that worried. After all, how could anyone evict the Great Hifumi Yamada? Wahahaha!_

 _Oowada:_ _Since I'm now safe, Ishimaru and I hold all the power. This week, the person we want to go home WILL go home…and that person is Fukawa._

 _Ishimaru:_ _Fortunately, Oowada pulled out a win and managed to save himself. Now we just have to wait until eviction night where Fukawa will inevitably be expelled._

* * *

 **Who will be expelled from Hope's Peak Academy? Will it be Togami, Fukawa, or Yamada? Will Ishimaru and his allies continue to control the house, or will the power shift with the upcoming HOH competition? Tune in next time to Big Brother: Trigger Happy Havoc!**

 **If you liked the chapter, don't forget to leave a review! Thanks for reading, and if you really liked it, don't forget to favorite and follow! Until next time :D**


	4. The First Expulsion

**A/N: Wheee, more reviews/favs/follows! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means so much. I'm gonna start giving shout-outs at the end of each chapter personally thanking everyone who reviewed! It really does feel good to get so much feedback on this project.**

 **So! We've reached the first eviction of the season ~ What an exciting time! Tonight, either Togami, Fukawa, or Yamada will be evicted, and then we'll have the competition to determine the Head of Halls! Alright, let's dive-in!**

* * *

 **Big Brother: Trigger Happy Havoc**

Name: Toko

Surname: Fukawa

Age: 16

Occupation: Romance Novelist

Name: Byakuya

Surname: Togami

Age: 17

Occupation: Conglomerate Heir

Name: Makoto

Surname: Naegi

Age: 15

Occupation: Student

Name: Sakura

Surname: Oogami

Age: 17

Occupation: Martial Artist

Name: Yasuhiro

Surname: Hagakure

Age: 18

Occupation: Fortune Teller

Name: Junko

Surname: Enoshima

Age: 17

Occupation: Fashion Expert

Name: Mondo

Surname: Oowada

Age: 18

Occupation: Outlaw Biker

Name: Sayaka

Surname: Maizono

Age: 16

Occupation: Idol Singer

Name: Chihiro

Surname: Fujisaki

Age: 16

Occupation: Programmer

Name: Celestia

Surname: Ludenburg

Age: 16

Occupation: Professional Gambler

Name: Kiyotaka

Surname: Ishimaru

Age: 17

Occupation: School Monitor

Name: Aoi

Surname: Asahina

Age: 16

Occupation: Pro Swimmer

Name: Hifumi

Surname: Yamada

Age: 16

Occupation: Doujin Artist

Name: Kyoko

Surname: Kirigiri

Age: 17

Occupation: Detective

Name: Leon

Surname: Kuwata

Age: 17

Occupation: Baseball Player

* * *

 **Episode Four: The First Expulsion**

"Welcome, ladies and gentlebastards…to the first expulsion of the season!" Monokuma roared, raising his wine glass from his seat within the monitor. "Tonight, we'll bid goodbye to one of our fifteen degenerate losers. With the stage set for the first boot, everyone will be casting their individual votes to expel either Togami, Fukawa or Yamada from my terrible academy. Sucks to be them…cus' who would ever want to leave this awesome place, upupupu!"

He took a swig of wine and made a loud refreshed sound.

"But first, things may seem set for double-identity Fukawa to leave the academy tonight…but with a little detective work, one houseguest seeks to turn the tables on Yamada and send him straight out the door," Monokuma said. "Let's take a look, upupupu!"

 _Post-Veto Ceremony_

Togami, Fukawa and the newly anointed Yamada slowly rose from their seats on the black and white nomination couch. Sighing with discontent, Yamada made his rounds receiving warmth from the other players, but he generally felt pretty safe. Fukawa had been acting outlandish and strange over the past few days, so Yamada believed himself to be in pretty good standing with the rest of the academy.

 _Yamada:_ _Ohohoho, this ultimate doujin artist will not be vanquished so easily! Fukawa is obviously the target to shoot for, so BANG BANG BANG my good friends!_

After everyone went their separate ways, Naegi, Ishimaru and Oowada were hanging out in the Head of Halls room. Naegi was laying on the golden couch, chewing on some Monokuma Bites, little Monokuma-looking chocolates.

"So, what's the plans, Naegi?" Ishimaru asked.

"You tell me," Naegi said, adjusting his back. "It's your week."

"Honestly, I'd like to see Fukawa go," Ishimaru told him. "She's not really that sociable, and she's been a pain in everyone's ass for the last week. I don't see the benefit in keeping her around for anyone."

 _Naegi:_ _That's exactly why Fukawa should stay this week. Her staying doesn't benefit anyone, but if Yamada stays…that directly benefits Celes. Some of the other students have started to talk…and it seems like a lot of people are starting to mistrust a lot of the early moves Celes is making._

* * *

In Kuwata's room, the alliance of four was hanging out, debating what to do.

"Seems like Togami is kind of off the table," Hagakure said. "He hasn't really done anything to put a target on his back lately, and I think it was premature for Ishimaru to nominate him."

"Agreed," Kuwata said, running a hand through his fiery hair. "So that leaves us to pick between Fukawa and Yamada."

"Fukawa's insane," Maizono said with a sigh, "but she's not dangerous as terrible as she may seem. On the other hand, Yamada basically follows Celes around like a lovesick puppy. He's obsessed with her gothic Lolita crap and it's kind of pathetic."

Naegi held his chin and thought for a moment. "Yeah…that is kind of an issue. Yamada might do whatever Celes tells him to do if she's using him like a puppet."

"Doesn't Fukawa run along the same vein, though?" Hagakure asked. "I mean…she just follows Togami around."

"You don't think they're BOTH using people, do you?" Maizono asked everyone, blinking a bit. "That'd be kind of scary…don't you think?"

"It's possible…and we should assume it's true," Kuwata proposed. "Then it just becomes about determining who's more dangerous: Togami or Celes."

"I don't know, man," Hagakure said, closing his eyes and pondering for a moment or two. "Celes is scary tactical, but Togami's scary smart. It's like picking the lesser of two evils."

"We could just botch the whole damn thing and evict Togami," Naegi offered.

Everyone was quiet for a moment.

"But that'd piss Fukawa off. If we axe Fukawa, Togami probably wouldn't show his cards. Fukawa definitely would, and we'd have to do a lot of damage control if we couldn't get enough votes to expel him. We need seven, and there's just four of us."

"Well, Ishimaru told me he wants Fukawa out," Naegi told his allies. "So he, Oowada and Fujisaki will probably vote for Fukawa. That's three on her. Who knows what Kirigiri is going to do…and same for Asahina and Oogami. We should probably each talk to one of them and feel out what they want to do."

"But what do we want to do?" Kuwata asked.

"I say Yamada," Maizono said. "We could really shock Ishimaru, Oowada and Fujisaki going into the next HoH competition, and throw them off their game. If we get rid of Yamada, we've got nothing to do but benefit from his expulsion."

 _Maizono:_ _Celes is a snake! She's clearly using Yamada to push her own game, and I see right through it just like everyone else. This week, we get her little pawn, and next week, we take her down!_

Having hatched their plan, Maizono's Angels went to work on talking to Kirigiri, Asahina and Oogami. First off, Naegi met Kirigiri in the cafeteria for lunch, eating some bento with her.

"So, Kirigiri," Naegi said. "What're your thoughts for the upcoming vote. It's the first expulsion, and I can't help but feel everyone wants Fukawa out…"

"That would be unwise," Kirigiri stated coolly.

"H-huh?" Naegi asked, wondering what she was about to say next.

"Fukawa proves no danger. Yamada, on the other hand, is Celes' puppet. Rid of him, and you dent Celes' master plan. She's a dangerous player, it'd be good to keep her in check," Kirigiri said thoughtfully.

 _Kirigiri:_ _It's clear Naegi is only fishing for information, but I think he already knew Yamada poses the greater threat. Unfortunately for Yamada, it's not his game, but Celes' game that worries me._

"I was kind of thinking the same thing, honestly," Naegi said. "If you vote to expel Yamada, I'll probably do the same thing."

"Why copy me?" she asked bluntly. "You should play your own game."

"But I admire your game," Naegi said, chuckling lightly and rubbing the back of his head. "You're so calm and collected at all times. This place is kind of stuffy, and it's hard for me to be so objective about everything. But you're really something, huh?"

 _Naegi:_ _Kirigiri is really calm, like all of the time. It's actually impressive how collected she is. I wonder what she does outside of the academy…and why she won't tell us. She's quite mysterious, and I'm not sure if I should align myself with her or watch out for her…probably both._

"You almost sound like you wish to align yourself with me," Kirigiri said.

"W-wha!? N-n-no, I wasn't…"

"So you don't want to work with me?"

"N-no! That's not it either…"

"So you do?"

Naegi sighed deeply.

"I'm only joking with you, Naegi. Even I can have a sense of humor."

"Jeez," Naegi said, breathless. "You really are unpredictable."

"I try to keep it that way, but honestly, I haven't really begun playing this game just yet," Kirigiri told him. "You're transparent, Naegi. That's why I'm telling you all this. I don't think you'd reasonably rat out someone like me, who's just trying to determine who's playing straight games and who's games are…crooked."

"Well, it's certainly a noble playstyle. I wouldn't mind working with a playstyle like that," Naegi told her.

"Then what if I offered you this?" she asked. "A secret partnership. You play the side of the house you're currently on, and funnel me information. I'll link up with Celes, Togami and Enoshima, and do the same."

"So like…we'd be working all angles?"

"Precisely."

 _Naegi:_ _This is amazing! A special twosome with Kirigiri may be just what I need to take me to the top of this game!_

 _Kirigiri:_ _I've determined Naegi to be the most transparent player here. He's rather genuine, and I know anything he says is what's on his mind at the moment he's saying it. I can have him eat from my hand and feed me all sorts of information while I do what I do best…observe._

* * *

At the bathhouse, Hagakure and Kuwata were enjoying the large bath with Oogami and Asahina, who were relaxing their muscles.

"So…what are you two thinking?" Hagakure asked the two ladies. "For this first expulsion…what do we do?"

"Yeah, I don't really know what anyone's thinking," Hina said, frowning. "I feel like I'm playing this game wrong or something."

"Don't feel that way, Asahina," Oogami said. "You're just playing your game. It's honorable."

"Aww, thanks, Sakura! See, she always makes me feel better! I couldn't play this game without her, right?"

Oogami smiled. "I'm sure you'd be fine if anything ever happened to me."

"Well, something's going to happen to Togami, Fukawa or Yamada…we just need to find out who," Kuwata said.

"Honestly, I'd like to see Yamada go," Oogami revealed. "He's a pervert. I caught him peeping on Asahina and myself when we were changing to use the bathhouse earlier. What's more, he's full of himself. I think he'd be a good first boot."

"We're not really tied to any decision yet," Hagakure told her, "so if that's what you and Asahina want to make life here easier, we'll go along with it."

 _Hagakure:_ _Be warned, Yamada…I predict a very dark future for you._

* * *

In Celes' room, the gambler was conversing with Enoshima and Yamada while Togami and Fukawa were off having lunch.

"So, we're all poised to take out Fukawa," Celes told her two allies. "She's a detriment to life here for everyone, and she plays into Togami's hands. Cutting her loose can only serve us better."

"It sucks that a bunch of our allies are up there," Enoshima said, sighing. "But it's for the best to get rid of Fukawa, I guess. Good thing I have you guys to back me up, right!?"

 _Enoshima:_ _Ahahaha! This alliance I got into sure is great! Celes and Togami are already fighting for the top spot, and while they butt heads…I'll ride it all out to the end! They're sooo stupid it hurts!_

"If we get rid of Fukawa," Yamada proposed, "then Togami will be more loyal to us. That'll strengthen our alliance, right?"

 _Celes:_ _My alliance is truly just between myself, Enoshima and Togami. Yamada and Fukawa are just tools, and unfortunately, one of those tools has to go. Better his than mine, though._

* * *

At the cafeteria, Togami and Fukawa were discussing the vote over some food.

"I can't believe people want to keep that degenerate hog over me," Fukawa said, pushing up her glasses meekly. "I write actual literature…and that…that _thing_ just writes steamy fanfiction and light novels! Light novels are the shitstain of writing! I won't have him kept here over me!"

Togami smirked. "Don't worry. Celes thinks she's the smartest person here, but she's clearly outclassed by people like me and Kirigiri. We're onto her, and the house seems to be moving against her. This week, we'll take out Yamada, and then we'll have Celes' loyalty. She'll become the puppet she's treating Yamada as, mark my words."

"Togami…y-you're so devious! I absolutely love it!" Fukawa beamed. "To think I've found someone so diabolical and genius in one handsome package…mother will be so proud."

"Get your sick fantasies out of your head," Togami told her. "I'd never look at you that way. You're just working with me is all."

"And maybe…once we've worked together for some time…"

"Enough," Togami said, sighing. "You truly are disgusting. But I guess I can't be that picky, huh?"

"D-don't mess with me!" Fukawa said, pointing a finger at Togami. "I-I may be smelly, repulsive and gross…b-but I only decided to work with you because I thought you liked me!"

"I do like you," Togami said. "And as your friend, it's my job to remind you of your poor qualities so you can become a better person. That's what friends do. They exacerbate the wounds of their other friends to make the world a better place."

"W-well since I've never had a friend…I'll have to take your word for it," Fukawa said, resigning herself to his completely off-base description of how friendship works.

 _Fukawa:_ _As long as I stay this week and not Yamada, I can improve my friendship with Byakuya…and ultimately become his lover!_

 _Togami:_ _Since Fukawa doesn't really get friendship…I can just define it as whatever I want and use her to my advantage. In the game of chess, there are many pawns…but only one king._

* * *

 **Live Expulsion Ceremony**

In the black and white living room, the students had assembled for the expulsion. Soon, one of either Togami, Fukawa or Yamada would become the first person to be expelled from Hope's Peak Academy and from the game of Big Brother. Assembled, they awaited Monokuma's command.

"Upupupu!" came his sinister laugh. "It's so good to see all of you have already gathered in the living room! Now we can get things underway! Soon, one of you three fools will become the first player to get the boot from my little game. But before we do that, Togami, Fukawa and Yamada all have the chance to sway their fellow players in their final moments. Togami gets the first speech!"

Togami rose and smoothed down his green suit.

"Well, I don't really expect to leave tonight, and I don't think I'm in trouble…so I won't really bother to campaign. When you vote, vote out the person who makes life here the hardest, which means Yamada…because he's a pervert."

"Yamada is no such thing! You sniveling swine! He is an artist, a true master of…."

"You'll get your chance to talk, moron," Togami scoffed. He sat back down.

"Um…alright, Fukawa?" Monokuma asked.

Fukawa rose, adjusting her glasses and smiling sheepishly.

"S-so…I-I know not many of you have really even bothered to talk to me or get to know…and that kind of hurts on a personal level. I know I'm kind of gross…well, no, I know I'm REALLY gross…b-but…but don't vote me out just yet. I at least…might have some redeemable qualities."

And with that, the literary girl sat back down.

Yamada rose last, giving Togami a look of absolute scorn.

"Fellow students, I have quite enjoyed the last week of mutual life with you. Togami, on the other hand, I have not! You are a pig and an elitist swine, and you should be voted out tonight! I hope everyone sees the kind of person you are, pig!"

"Oink, oink, oink," Togami said, waving a hand. "Don't bother, Yamada."

"Hmph," said the doujin artist, sitting back down. "We'll see about that, piggie."

"Alright, freaks," Monokuma said. "It's time to vote! As Head of Halls, Ishimaru will not vote! Neither will the three nominees. This leaves eleven votes remaining! One by one, the rest of you will enter the diary room and cast your votes to expel! You may only vote for Togami, Fukawa or Yamada."

Spiel finished, the black and white bear called out the first name.

"Fujisaki, you're up first."

Fujisaki rose, smoothing down her skirt and entering the diary room.

"Fujisaki is on Ishimaru's side of the house, which seems to be the minority," Monokuma said. "Despite her bonding with Maizono, Oogami and Asahina, she seems to be left in the dark, and should be voting to expel Fukawa."

Fujisaki sat down in the diary room.

"Hello, Fujisaki."

"H-hi…bear…"

"Please cast you vote! Upupu!"

"U-u…I vote to expel Fukawa! Sorry!"

With that, Fujisaki left, and Maizono came in.

"Maizono is in charge of her alliance with Naegi, Hagakure and Kuwata. She hatched the plan to knockout Yamada to weaken Celes. Let's see if she leads the charge against him," Monokuma analyzed her gameplay as she sat down.

"Hey Monokuma! I gladly vote to expel Yamada!" Maizono cried, tilting her head. "Shout-out to my fans! Love you all!" She blew a kiss to the screen and winked before making her way back inside.

Oowada was the next to come in, and he sat down with a wide grin.

"Let's do this!" Oowada cried. "Laters Fukawa~"

"Alright, thanks for the vote, Oowada," Monokuma said, tallying his vote. "Like I suspected, Oowada decided to vote out Fukawa with his minority alliance."

After Oowada left, Celes was seen to be coming in.

"Celes is playing hard and fast, not hedging any of her bets," Monokuma declared. "It's a ballsy game, but it seems most of the academy is already onto her. She's probably going to wind up blindsided tonight! Upupu!"

"Hello little bear," Celes said with a polite wave. "I vote to evict Fukawa. So long, weirdo."

"Thanks, Celes!" Monokuma said with a gleam in his eye. "You may go now."

Celes curtsied and left. "Farewell~ And do not despair Grand Bois Cherie! Mommy misses you!" She left the room, Kuwata coming in after her.

"Kuwata is part of the group to evict Yamada," Monokuma said. "He should be voting with his little lovebird, Maizono."

"'Sup Monokuma? I'll make this quick. I vote to expel Yamada!"

"Thank youuuu," Monokuma sang. "Out you go!"

Kuwata left, and Kirigiri was on her way to replace him.

"Oooh, she's my big favorite! Kirigiri is playing a calm and collected game, and she's made a secret partnership with Naegi under the pretense of voting out Yamada. Let's see what she does."

Kirigiri sat down.

"Well, it makes the most sense to vote out Yamada. So, I'll vote to expel him."

"Thanks, Kirigri! Upupu!"

She left, and was then replaced by Hagakure.

"Yo! Monokuma! How's it hanging, dude?" the fortune teller asked, all smiles.

"About as good as it can when talking to you," Monokuma droned.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Hagakure beamed. "Anyway, I vote to expel Yamada! Sorry dude!"

With that, Hagakure left, and Oogami strode into the room.

"Oogami and Asahina are playing the middle, just enjoying their time in the academy like TOTAL LOSERS!" Monokuma screamed. "But, Yamada peeked at her and her little girlfriend changing, so she's probably gonna give the perv the axe!"

"Hello, Monokuma," Oogami said with a nod.

"Hey ogre lady!"

"I vote to expel Yamada. Perhaps he'll learn something from this," she said, crossing her arms and leaving.

Naegi was then next to come in.

"Naegi's playing an interesting game. He's with Maizono's alliance, but he's also working with Kirigiri! Let's see what he does, but he should be sealing Yamada's fate with his vote!"

"Hey Monokuma," Naegi said, waving awkwardly. "I unfortunately vote to expel Yamada."

"Thanks!"

Naegi rose and left.

"Well there you have it, folks. With six votes to expel Yamada, Yamada will be expelled from Hope's Peak Academy tonight. Let's see where the other two votes fall."

"Hello Asahina!" Monokuma said.

"Hiiiii Monokumaaa!" the swimmer giggled. "I vote to expel pervy Yamada!"

"Arigato!" Monokuma waved. The last to come in was Enoshima.

"What's up?" the fashionista asked, dragging her eyelid down. "Yamada's totally a goner, but I've got to save face, don't I? Ugh…this is so boring and dumb. I can't wait until things actually get interesting. But I guess I'll vote to expel Fukawa so Celes doesn't beat me with her long ass hair. Where's Mukuro? Aren't we switching?"

"Right here, sis," Ikusaba said, wearing her perfect Junko disguse.

"Ungh! Mukuro! You smell!"

"I…I can't help it…"

"But they'll figure us out! One sister smells, the other doesn't! You're ruining our foolproof plan!"

Mukuro touched her fingertips together. "S-sorry sis…I-I'll look for some perfume."

"Maybe you should like…I dunno..shower every once in a while?"

"I'll take that under consideration," Ikusaba said. Junko just sighed and left the studio out the other exit, allowing Mukuro to enter the academy without being detected. She rejoined everyone in the living room, taking the seat Junko had been sitting in.

"Alright, bastards!" Monokuma cried, his face appearing on the large monitor in front of him. "It looks like the votes are in. When I read the results, the expelled loser will have just a few moments to say their goodbyes, gather his or her belongings, and exit the academy! Are you ready?"

Everyone nodded.

"With zero votes to expel…"

The three nominees looked visibly nervous, save Togami.

"Togami…you are safe!"

"Predictable," the heir said.

Yamada clicked his tongue, infuriated Togami had received no votes. But he still felt confident. In his mind, no way he would go home.

"By a vote of seven to four…" Monokuma recited.

"Yamada! You've been expelled from Hope's Peak Academy! Upupupu!"

And with that, the monitor switched off.

"H-huh!?" Yamada gasped. "W-what!?"

"I…I wasn't expelled?" Fukawa asked everyone.

"Looks like you got played, Yamada," Togami said with a smirk. On the couches, Celes' jaw was hanging wide open, but she quickly shut it so no one would see. But Kirigiri did, and she saved the mental image with a sly smile. Likewise, Ishimaru, Oowada and Fujisaki looked completely confused.

"Well, I guess people are already deceiving one another," Yamada said, reaching for his bag. He looked to Celes.

"Stay strong, milady! And get rid of Togami, everyone! He thinks he's entitled to win this game, so show him he's got it all wrong! Mark Yamada's words, or you'll be sorry…just like Yamada!"

He opened the front door of the academy and made his way to walk out. The door slammed behind him, jolting him a bit. Realizing he truly was out of the game, he opened the next door and made his way onto the stage. The crowd cheered for him, but not too loud…because the viewership really wasn't that fond of him.

"Well, looks like you got duped!" Monokuma cried with a laugh, sitting on a tall chair with some cards in his hands. "Come, sit! We've got some things to talk about!"

"I suppose we do…" Yamada said, frowning. "I honestly thought I was safe."

"So what happened?" Monokuma asked.

"I guess Yamada was truly duped! I don't really know what happened…but I guess that's why I'm sitting out here right now. I wasn't aware, like Togami apparently was," Yamada replied.

"You felt as if Togami was just using Fukawa for her vote, is that true?"

"Of course it is! Fukawa should be out here, not me, despite how much I don't like Togami. She's merely a tool," Yamada said with a frown.

"Well, in the event you were the one expelled tonight, you fellow classmates prepared some goodbye messages for you," Monokuma said. "Let's take a look."

The monitor on the other side of the stage lit up, displaying some video messages.

 **Togami:** Yamada, if you're seeing this, congratulations. You got played. Nobody really wanted to keep you in the game this week because you and Celes are a threat. Goodbye, farewell, hope I never see you again.

 **Ishimaru:** Yamada, I hope you don't go home! This is my HOH, and I want to see Fukawa go out! But being HOH has its curse…and I can't vote. So hopefully, the people I'm relying on pulled through and you're not seeing this.

 **Oogami:** Yamada, you should not have peeped on Asahina and I earlier. If you hadn't, you'd probably still be sitting in the academy…but you've made life harder than it needs to be, and for that reason, I voted you out.

 **Celes:** Oh Yamada, if you're the first one out, I'm oh-so sorry! I really wanted to play this game with you, because you're super adorable and kind to me! I'll be so sad without you here, my friend! I promise I'll win for the both of us! Much love, my friend.

"Man…Celes is super sweet," Yamada said, hearts in his eyes. "I hope she makes it super far and is alright without me in there."

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be just fine!" Monokuma said with a knowing cackle. "As for you, Yamada, farewell! It was a pleasure having you!"

Yamada shook Monokuma's paw, and the cameras panned out. The first player had been evicted from the game, and now fourteen remained. But among them still was the despairing twin twist! Would they find out Junko and Mukuro were switching out in Week 2? The answer to that question comes later, because for now…it's time for the second Head of Halls competition.

* * *

In the backyard, the thirteen eligible combatants were all positioned in separate bowling lanes. The bowling alley was completely Monokuma-themed, with the pins and bowling balls and looking just like Monokuma. The lanes were painted black and white, and they were all wearing black and white bowling shoes. On the sidelines, Ishimaru sat and watched, hoping for either Fujisaki or Oowada to pull out a win.

"Alright, ya smelly bastards!" Monokuma cried over the loudspeaker. "We've bid the first player to exit farewell, and now it's time for a shift in power! This Head of Halls competition is all about getting the most points! On your turn, you will throw your bowling ball and try to knock down as many Monokuma Pins as you can! If more than one person knocks them all down, we'll sudden death until a winner is crowned! Got it?"

Everyone understood.

"Alright, we're going from right to left…so that means Maizono is first up!"

The idol nodded, positioning herself. With a swing of her arm, she let the bowling ball fly loose, actually making a decent shot. She knocked down six pins.

"Maizono, please move into the winner's circle! You knocked down six pins!"

Happy with her shot, the singer took her position.

"Alright, Fujisaki is up!"

Very weak, Fujisaki slipped up and threw a gutterball. On the sidelines, Ishimaru clenched his teeth.

"What a complete disappointment. You're out, Fujisaki!"

Up next was Oogami. Cocking her arm back, the muscled martial artist threw the bowling ball and knocked down every single pin!

"Wow! Perfect strike! That'll be tough to beat! Maizono, you're out! Oogami, move into the winner's circle!"

Proudly, Oogami took her rightful throne.

Hagakure, Naegi, and Ikusaba were all next, but none of them bowled perfect scores, resulting in their subsequent eliminations.

"Oogami is holding on to her spot! Let's see if Oowada has what it takes!"

Both out, Ishimaru and Fujisaki were relying on Oowada to win this. But the biker outlaw only knocked down eight pins, and despite his good shot, it wasn't enough to dethrone Oogami.

"Sorry Oowada, but you're out!"

Oowada punched the air in frustration, and with clenched teeth, he made his way to the sidelines.

Up next was Celes, and unfortunately, the gambler only managed to knock down five pins. Pouting, she joined the others on the sidelines.

Fukawa tossed a gutterball and haplessly fell to her knees. Oogami had to drag her sorry self over to the sidelines, as Fukawa was screaming about disappointing Togami.

"I am completely disappointed in you," Togami said, causing Fukawa to wail more.

Togami then threw his bowling ball, and also scored a strike.

"YESSSS! GO TOGAMIIII!" Fukawa screamed.

"Sheesh, could she be any subtler?" Hagakure asked.

"So Togami and Oogami must share the winner's circle. Let's see what Kuwata and Asahina can do!"

But neither one did enough. They were both eliminated.

Not wanting to win, Kirigiri gave her ball some spin and only hit three pins. She too became eliminated, leaving Oogami vs. Togami.

"Alright! Time to break the tie! Oogami, you're up!"

Taking her position, Oogami held the ball and slowly breathed in and out. Focusing deeply, she wound up and gently tossed the ball. It moved right down the middle, knocking down nine pins.

"Togami, you must knock down nine or more pins to stay in or win!" Monokuma announced. "Give it your all…or don't. It's really up to you, honestly. Upupupu!"

Togami wound up, tossed the ball…and it sailed right into the gutter.

"Crap," the heir said, mentally chiding himself.

"Well…I guess that means Oogami's won! Way to suck, Togami! Oh…congratulations Oogami, you're the new Head of Halls!"

Ishimaru rose and handed Oogami the key, much to his chagrin, but he didn't let it show up. Crying out, Asahina jumped up and down, hugging Oogami with glee. The large woman smiled slightly, unsure how to feel about her newfound power. She and Asahina had ridden the middle the first week…but now, she'd be calling the shots. It was a new week in the academy, and with a shift in the balance of power…anything could happen.

* * *

 **Well, I hope you liked the first expulsion! I wanted to make it kind of ambiguous as to what might happen last time, but I think it began to make the most sense for Yamada to be the first boot as badly as I wanted it to be Fukawa. I actually had Fukawa slated to be the first out, but as I wrote the story, it made more sense to go for Yamada.**

 **Are you happy Yamada is out? Do you think it should have been Fukawa or Togami? How do you feel about Oogami becoming the new Head of Halls? Let me know all this and more with a review! Also, don't forget to favorite and follow!**

 **Also, I'm re-opening the MPP Poll for Week 2! Right after this chapter comes out, you'll have quite a few days to cast your vote for who you want to hold the power to secretly nominate a third nominee! Remember, since Oogami is HOH, you can't vote for her!**

 **Thanks for reading ~ Until next time!**

 **Oops omg I totally forgot to do shout-outs at the end I'm terrible T_T**

 **Mudkip: Omg thanks hun you're the best always reviewing first and such like a true friend. AND YASS THE FASHION POLICE SHALL SLAY ALL THE PHYSICAL FAVS...even if Enoshima isn't really down to work with arguing Celes and Togami, but hopefully they'll patch things up.**

 **SoulfulGinger17: I always appreciate your complete cast diagnostics! They're really cool! Thanks for always reviewing 3**

 **Fallenstreet01: You were right about Fukawa making it out of this ;D Maizono certainly turned things around, huh?**

 **Giga: Thanks for all the kind words, man! Reviewing each chapter and reading let alone is enough, since I know you don't BB, so this is super cool of you! Thanks again!**

 **Solid: Ahhh yasss you made my day with all those reviews! Thanks so much for all of your kind words and insight! You da best *knucklepound***

 **Hawk: OH WAIT HAWK DIDNT REVIEW BECAUSE SHE HATES ME**

 **And those are all the shout-outs! Thanks for reviewing everyone! *Glares at Hawk***


	5. Fashion Police

**A/N: Alright, it's finally time to begin the second round of this despair-inducing game, upupupu! Last time, we saw Yamada become the first player expelled from Hope's Peak Academy, Fukawa survive what seemed to be her destined expulsion, and Sakura won HOH. This episode, we'll see who Sakura nominates for eviction, who won MPP for the week, and who the third secret nominee is. Also, thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/favorited and followed last chapter! Shout-outs will be given at the end of the episode! Thanks *heart*.**

* * *

 **Big Brother: Trigger Happy Havoc**

Name: Toko

Surname: Fukawa

Age: 16

Occupation: Romance Novelist

Name: Byakuya

Surname: Togami

Age: 17

Occupation: Conglomerate Heir

Name: Makoto

Surname: Naegi

Age: 15

Occupation: Student

Name: Sakura

Surname: Oogami

Age: 17

Occupation: Martial Artist

Name: Yasuhiro

Surname: Hagakure

Age: 18

Occupation: Fortune Teller

Name: Junko

Surname: Enoshima

Age: 17

Occupation: Fashion Expert

Name: Mondo

Surname: Oowada

Age: 18

Occupation: Outlaw Biker

Name: Sayaka

Surname: Maizono

Age: 16

Occupation: Idol Singer

Name: Chihiro

Surname: Fujisaki

Age: 16

Occupation: Programmer

Name: Celestia

Surname: Ludenburg

Age: 16

Occupation: Professional Gambler

Name: Kiyotaka

Surname: Ishimaru

Age: 17

Occupation: School Monitor

Name: Aoi

Surname: Asahina

Age: 16

Occupation: Pro Swimmer

Name: Kyoko

Surname: Kirigiri

Age: 17

Occupation: Detective

Name: Leon

Surname: Kuwata

Age: 17

Occupation: Baseball Player

* * *

 **Episode Five: Fashion Police**

As the fourteen remaining combatants left the gymnasium and returned to the main areas of the academy, they all found their congratulations to Sakura short-lived. Standing in the middle of the open courtyard area was Monokuma, picking at his grisly teeth with a sharp white claw.

"Upupupu! Well, well, looks like you lot have finally kicked out the first player! Pooooor Yamada, I feel so bad for him…NOT! Upupup, he sucked anyway. And now that you've all survived the first round, I have a little reward for you. I'll lift the grate leading to the second floor, so you brats finally have a weight room, swimming pool, library, and some other things at your disposal. And don't forget to keep an eye peeled for secrets, upupupu!"

 _Kirigiri:_ _Secrets…? Just what is this bear talking about? I need to investigate the second floor before anyone else does, in case it holds some sort of hidden advantage in this game._

"Is that all?" Oowada asked with a grimace.

"Yeah," Ishimaru said, waving a hand. "I need to inspect the second floor for any possible danger to my fellow players here. A hall is not safe unless monitored by Kiyotaka Ishimaru!"

Monokuma rubbed the back of his head. "Y-yeah…that's all I had. Bye for now, losers!" And then he jumped into the ceiling, disappearing.

"What an odd bear…" Fujisaki said. "He kinda scares me."

"Don't let him bother you, Fujisaki!" Maizono said, looming over the programmer.

"Aiee!" Fujisaki cried, being more afraid of Maizono than Monokuma, and ducked behind Oowada for protection.

"Hey, don't scare the little lady, Maizono," Oowada said, giving her a playful grin. "Or I might have to protect her."

 _Fujisaki:_ _Oowada and I are close, yes…but…I know he'd never…nevermind._

"W-what do we do now?" Fukawa asked Togami.

"I'm going to explore the library," Togami said, snorting. "Perhaps a good book will prove better company than the lot of you." With that, he headed for the hallway leading to the second floor. Crying out, Fukawa dashed after him.

"I'd like to see the gym," Oogami said. "I already know what the HOH room looks like. You can use this time to move, Ishimaru," she said with a small smile.

"Huh!?" Ishimaru cried. "I have to move out already? Fine…you sure are a brute, Oogami." He then went to the golden room, packing all of his things to move into his own room, which had gone unused so far this whole time.

"I'll help you," Hagakure said. "Plus, I need to see if your shower has more room than mine."

"T-they're all the same!" Ishimaru cried.

"Who knows? You might have more square footage," Hagakure said. He lead the way to the HOH room, Ishimaru following behind him dumbfounded.

Kirigiri had already left for the second floor, while everyone else began to spread out. Naegi and Maizono went upstairs as well, with Kuwata and Oowada opting to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Asahina followed Oogami up to the second floor, and once everyone began setting out on their own paths, the flurry of the expulsion and the HOH competition died down, and normal life resumed once again inside Hope's Peak Academy.

* * *

"This is wonderful!" Asahina cried, eyeing the cerulean water of the swimming pool with absolute love in her eyes. "I've been waiting for this moment this whole time!" She ripped off her clothes, stunning Oogami for a second, but thankfully she was wearing a swimsuit underneath.

"Y-you've been wearing that the whole time?" Oogami asked, surprised.

"Of course," Asahina said with a giggle. "I always wear a swimsuit, just in case times like these show themselves. Now it's time to dive in!" she almost sang the last two words, running and jumping into the pool with a perfect dive. Surfacing, she blew some water out of her mouth in a cute little waterfall. "I'm so excited Oogami! We found this pool and the gym, and you're the Head of Halls. This week is gonna be so much fun!"

"Well, we do have to think about the not-so-fun parts," Oogami said to her close ally. "We need to think about who to put up for nomination, unfortunately."

Asahina swam to the edge of the pool, pulling her arms up to the sides and letting her legs drift casually in the water. "Hmph…well, I think everyone voted Yamada as a shot at Celes, right? I don't think she's really played a quiet or smart game so far."

Oogami nodded. "I wouldn't want to perform any sort of shifty maneuver like what happened to Yamada. The person I want to leave will go up on the nomination block as an original nominee. I won't backstab anyone."

 _Oogami:_ _What happened to Yamada was somewhat disgraceful. While he was the best option in the end for me and Asahina's game, I wish he would have been an original nominee. These backdoor dealings don't sit well with me._

"So you could just put up Celes?" Asahina threw out the question as an offer. "And then someone else…maybe Fukawa, since she's already felt the pressure of nomination and that wouldn't make anyone else upset if you don't want to make waves."

 _Asahina:_ _With the power in our hands this week, Oogami and I need to pick a side. We rode the middle last week, but I think working against Celes and her crew would be our best move. She was manipulating Yamada, and it's not hard to tell she's playing a dirty game. This week, she's definitely my target._

"I'd like to nominate Fukawa as a pawn, with Celes as the main target," Oogami said. "But we should probably talk to Fukawa about that first."

Asahina agreed, and after drying off, the two girls went to the library to find Fukawa.

* * *

At the library, Fukawa was found pouring through the shelves, a look of disdain on her face. Togami was reading a book in a chair by a lamp, on the other side of the room.

"Trash…junk…absolute garbage!" Fukawa cried, throwing tome after tome on the floor. "None of these works are pure literature, it's sickening. Oh…h-hey," she said, noticing Asahina and Oogami. "D-didn't see you guys there…is there something you need?"

"I wanted to speak with you about the possibility of nominating you as a pawn this week," Oogami told Fukawa.

"A-a p-p-pawn? But I was nominated last week! You truly do hate me…don't you?"

"Nothing like that," Oogami told the literary girl. "In fact, it's because I know you endured the block last week that I think you have the perseverance to do it again. It's a sign of strength on your end. Besides, as a pawn, you're not my target."

"So w-w-who is?" Fukawa asked, pushing up her glasses.

"Celes," Oogami said, loud enough for Togami to hear in his chair.

 _Togami:_ _So Oogami's targeting Celes, huh? Interesting. I should probably report that, shouldn't I?_

* * *

While primping and preening herself in her bedroom, Celes received a knock on her door. Tiptoeing to the door, she investigated the peephole to see who it was. Noticing Togami on the other side, she opened the door with a smile.

"Afternoon, Togami," she said with a slight bow.

"Good afternoon, Celes," Togami said, entering. "I came to warn you about this week's presumptive nominees."

"Oh?" she asked, leaning forward on the steeple of her fingers.

"Oogami intends to nominate you and Fukawa, it seems. Fukawa is the pawn…and you are the target. It seems like someone deduced your intentions for Yamada, expelled him last week to weaken you, and has now positioned Oogami to take you out this week," Togami explained. "It's the only logical assumption."

Celes seemed slightly taken aback. "I didn't expect something like this so soon," she murmured. "But oh well. Oogami will nominate me, and hopefully one of us will win the MPP to people to nominate a more dominant threat."

"We didn't get it last time," Togami said, "what makes you think we'll get it this time?"

She shrugged. "Call it intuition, but I'd bet on it, and I don't typically lose bets."

 _Celes:_ _Myself, Kirigiri, Togami. Those are the people intelligent enough to figure out what my intentions with Yamada were. Since I'm me and Togami's with me…the only plausible suspect is Kirigiri. But going after her this week would be stupid. So if I get the MPP…I'd have to go for someone else._

* * *

The next day, everyone was hanging out by the swimming pool, enjoying the new feature to the school they had been given.

 _Ikusaba:_ _Unlocking this pool certainly helps me…because the water helps mask my stench and hide my true identity…_

"I say we hold a diving contest," Ishimaru told everyone. "I think we should make the most of our lives here together, and holding a fun competition where no power is on the line might be the way to do it."

"Oooh! But we need judges!" Asahina roared. "Someone has to score our dives!"

"I'll be a judge," Celes said. "I'd hate to ruin this elaborate hairdo."

"I'll be a judge," Kirigiri offered. "I don't really swim."

"I wanna be a judge too…for no specific reason, really," Fujisaki said, blushing.

"Well three judges is good enough," Ishimaru said. "So let's go ahead and get this started! Who wants to go first?"

"I-I'll go!" Ikusaba said, disguised as Junko. "Be amazed by my stylistic and fashionable diving moves!"

 _Ikusaba:_ _Having to pretend to be as excited and fashionable as my sister sure does suck…it's really hard…_

Ikusaba was wearing a cheetah print bikini and climbed the high diving board. She performed a spectacular belly flop.

"That looked absolutely painful," Celes said, holding up a sign that said "0".

"Likewise," Kirigiri murmured, holding up a "0".

"I kind of feel bad for her…" Fujisaki mumbled. She held up a "1". "For pity's sake…"

 _ **Ikusaba: 1**_

As Ikusaba dragged herself to the sidelines, looking dejected, Kirigiri made a subtle observation.

 _Kirigiri:_ _Yesterday, when we unlocked the pool, Enoshima used it with me and Naegi. She had the faintest birthmark just above her bikini strap around her waist. Today, she doesn't have the mark. It could have been the lighting, but I'm going to be keeping an eye on her._

Up next was Oowada.

"Alright!" the biker outlaw cried from the top of the diving board. "I'm gonna give it all I've got!" He ran forward and sprang off the end of the diving board, tucking his feet in and performing a massive cannonball. A wall of water went up into the air, causing the judges to scramble for safety behind the loungers situated around the pool.

"Were you trying to ruin my hair!?" Celes screamed. "0!"

Kirigiri sighed, holding up a "0". "We said diving contest…not cannonball contest…"

"Man, these judges are harsh," Oowada said, rubbing the back of his head.

"8!" Fujisaki declared. "Nice cannonball, Oowada!"

 _ **Oowada: 8**_

Up next was Hagakure, who was just kind of standing at the top of the board.

"Come on!" Oowada shouted. "Do something!"

"Hold on!" Hagakure cried. "I'm having a vision…of a tragic fall from grace…someone will be receiving a push in the wrong direction when they least expect it…"

Kuwata was presently creeping up behind him.

"Yes…a great calamity! I see it all! It's going to happen…"

"RIGHT NOW!" Kuwata screamed, shoving Hagakure. But the fortune teller whipped around and grabbed Kuwata's arm.

"Come with me~" the fortune teller sang, "on a double date with destiny~"

"Nooooooo!" Kuwata wailed as he and Hagakure fell for the pool beneath them.

"What a lame act," Celes said, holding up the "0" sign.

Kirigiri rubbed her temples and assigned the duo a "0".

For once, Fujisaki aligned with the other two and scored Kuwata and Hagakure a 0.

 _ **Hagakure and Kuwata's Double Date Disaster: 0**_

Up next was Maizono.

"Umm…can I just like, sing instead? This is kind of high up…"

"Just jump!" Naegi encouraged her. "It's not that bad!"

"How would you know!?" Maizono cried back. "It's not like you've jumped yet or anything!"

 _Naegi:_ _She has a point._

Maizono just kind of jumped and flailed around and overall was a large disappointment.

"0"

"0"

"2!"

 _ **Maizono's Bad at Everything but Singing: 2**_

Naegi went next and did a regular dive and exceeded no one's expectations. He was awarded marginal scores, which catapulted him into first place.

 _ **Naegi: 15**_

"Good work, Naegi-kun!" Maizono cheered, high-fiving the lucky student.

"Awesome job, Naegs," Hagakure said, rubbing Naegi's head a little too hard. "Looks like you're in first place!"

But then Asahina performed a perfect swan dive and won triple 10's.

"Woo! That was so refreshing!" the pro swimmer said, giving everyone a humongous white smile. "Man! I could do that again!"

"Please don't," Oowada told her. "You made a fool out of everyone present."

"H-huh?"

 _Oowada:_ _Remind me why it was a good idea to have a diving contest when one of us is a professional swimmer?_

"Well I guess that cancels that," Ishimaru said, rubbing his head. "Kind of jumped the gun there, didn't we?"

"Sorry," Asahina said sheepishly. "It's just not in my nature to hold back, y'know? Hey! Why don't we go eat some donuts to celebrate!"

"You ate them all this morning," Ishimaru told her. "We're waiting for production to replenish the pastry supply."

"Aww…" she pouted. "Oh well! We can eat protein shakes instead!"

"B-but I don't like protein shakes," Fujisaki mumbled.

"Pffft, who doesn't like protein shakes!?" Asahina cried.

"I…I don't like protein shakes," Fujisaki reiterated.

"Come on!" Asahina insisted. "Let's go have some protein shakes!"

Fujisaki did not look convinced, poking her fingers together in a display of bashful protest.

 _Fujisaki:_ _Asahina is really overzealous…and it kind of scares me._

"Relax, Asahina," Oogami told her. "The nomination ceremony is this afternoon. Why don't we all go get something to eat, and then meet in the living room for the ceremony?" Everyone liked this plan, so that is what they did.

* * *

Back in the cafeteria, Oogami sat down with her bowl of curry before Celes.

"Oh, hey Oogami," the gambler said, dabbing at her mouth with a napkin. "Something I can help you with?"

"I just wanted to speak with you before going into the nomination ceremony," the current Head of Halls said. "I don't want there to be any surprises, so I've already told Fukawa she's going up."

"Sounds logical enough," Celes said. "She went up last week. This week, she won't cause much of a scene and be an easy out."

"Well, I also wanted to inform you that you're going up as well," Oogami said. "I don't like the way you handled Yamada in this game, and since you were on the other side of last night's expulsion ceremony, I think it's only fitting you fill in the seat Yamada left behind."

Celes tried to look surprised.

"O-oh…well, I thank you for being genuine with me. Being fake is easy in a game like this, but transparency is valued above anything else. Thanks for telling me…it makes me feel better knowing who I'm going to see nominated, and knowing that one of them is going to be me."

 _Celes:_ _What a load of absolute bull. This ogre of a woman thinks she's being honorable by telling me her game plan? She honestly expects to waltz up to me, tell me she wants me out, and expects to survive this game next week? She's safe for now, but she better watch her back once she loses her little crown of safety._

* * *

After lunch, everyone met in the living room for the nomination ceremony.

"This is the nomination ceremony," Oogami told them. "As Head of Halls, it is my duty to nominate two students for expulsion from the academy. Making my choice was difficult, but this responsibility is my cross to bear."

 _Oogami:_ _I've told Celes and I've told Fukawa, so this nomination ceremony shouldn't unveil any surprises to anyone._

 _Celes:_ _When I win the MPP, I'll put up someone much more threatening than myself and survive this week to take out Oogami the next._

 _Fukawa:_ _O-Oogami already told me I'm going up…I just have to lay low enough to not make myself a target this week…_

"One of my nominees is a pawn, straight and simple. Last week, they endured the block and I know they have the perseverance to do it again. I wish them the best of luck in the Power of Veto competition. The other is someone who I find malicious and manipulative. She's played a dirty game from day zero, and controlled Yamada like a little puppet. I find no honor in her gameplay, and I want to make it clear I'm coming after her. Fukawa, you are my pawn. Celes, you are my target. May both of you please take a seat."

Fukawa shyly scooted onto the couch while Celes rose, flipped both of her extravagant curls of glossy black hair, and plopped down on the couch. She crossed her legs like sharpened blades and gave Oogami a poisonous smile.

"Looks like I'm the new queen of the nomination scene," Celes said, her eyes forming slits because she smiled at Oogami so wide.

"Well with that, this nomination ceremony is adjourned," Oogami said.

 _Ishimaru:_ _Talk about awkward! Celes is pissed! Man, this is bad. Who knows what's gonna happen with the third nominee in play, but I'm just glad my minority alliance has evaded all damage for the week._

* * *

Afterwards, Maizono's alliance was partying in Kuwata's bedroom.

"Yesss!" Maizono cheered. "It looks like the bug we put in Oogami's ear about Celes last week has really wormed its way into her brain!"

"C-could we…perhaps, use a different metaphor?" Naegi asked. "That one is kind of dark."

"S-sorry," Maizono said, leaning against Kuwata's chest and blushing. Kuwata had his arms folded behind his back and acted as if Maizono's affectionate gesture was nothing.

"The future doesn't look very good for Celes," Hagakure told his allies. "We should be set to expel her this week with no problems. I can't believe less than a week ago, Fukawa looked to be the first boot, and now she's gonna get another extra week here."

"Same, dude," Kuwata said, whistling. "But hey, this game can change on a dime. Celes is the bad apple in the bunch, so she's got to go."

 _Maizono:_ _At present, things are going just swimmingly for me. My alliance of four is completely off everyone's radar, and we're pulling all the strings! Yay me!_

* * *

In her bedroom, Celes was meeting with Fukawa, Togami and Ikusaba.

"Oogami sure has it out for you," Ikusaba commented dryly.

"For no good reason," Celes mumbled. "She's just mad I was playing this game from the start and not treating it like summer fitness camp like she and the dumb swimming bimbo do."

"Dumb swimming bimbo…I need to write that down," Fukawa mumbled, reaching for a pen and paper.

"But hey, you've got three votes right here," Togami said. "As long as none of us get put up by the MPP, then you've got three votes locked in. There's ten votes this week, so you only need three more to stay."

"We've still got a long way to go," Celes said. "There's the MPP to worry about, and the Power of Veto."

Just as she said that, production called Celes into the diary room.

"They probably want my reaction to being nominated," she said with a sigh. "Time to go give it to them." She bade her allies goodbye and glided out to the diary room. But once there, she was met with a black and white envelope.

"Ooh, what's this?" Celes asked, cocking her head. She picked the letter up and gave it a read.

"Congratulations Celes," she read aloud. "You absolutely destroyed the MPP poll this week. Looks like everyone condones your shady gameplay. As a reward for being the marionette behind Yamada, you can anonymously nominate a third person for eviction this week. Congratulations on being Monokuma's personal player for the week!"

 _Celes:_ _And I'll chalk this week up as one wasted reign as HOH for Oogami and one more devilish move by the Queen of Liars, Celestia Ludenburg._

Back in her room, Celes divulged her new power to her allies.

"Well that's the best case scenario," Togami said. "You make the third nominee and you have all of our votes."

"No," Ikusaba said. "Fukawa has been nominated as well. That's just two votes."

"U-urk!" Togami cried, throwing up his hands. "H-Have I…the Ultimate Affluent Progeny…forgotten how to count!?"

He was ignored for the time being.

"So who do we want to use it on?" Fukawa asked. "Someone stupid and slutty like Asahina?"

"Since when has Asahina been slutty?" Celes asked, confused.

"Or maybe someone pretentious and fat like Hagakure!" Fukawa excitedly said.

"God, you're scaring me!" Ikusaba cried.

"Perhaps someone petulant and morose like Maizono!" Fukawa asserted.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Togami screamed.

"GAAAAH I'M SO SORRY MASTER!" Fukawa screamed, throwing herself on the floor.

Celes pinched the bridge of her nose.

 _Celes:_ _I'm working with idiots._

"Anyway, I want to put up a strong physical player. We made this alliance to slay all the physical favorites, after all," Celes remarked. "What about Oowada? He was in the hot seat last time, so it shouldn't cause any direct suspicion our way. Plus, if we get rid of him, that's one less strong player to wrench HOH away from us next week."

"That's a fair point," Togami agreed. "I don't really care if it's Oowada."

"Agreed," Ikusaba said. "Oh, by the way, we should name our alliance. That way it's all official."

 _Ikusaba:_ _I only suggested that because Junko told me to…she said a secret name would make the alliance super cool…_

"A name?" Togami asked. "I suppose…"

"W-what about the Fashion Police?" Ikusaba asked. "Because we're all so fashionable and smart! And we're gonna use our brains and our beauty to rip these idiots to shreds!"

 _Ikusaba:_ _I'm a terrible actress…and that's the terrible name Junko told me to name the alliance…_

"I kind of like it," Celes said. "I am extremely fashionable after all. And you look dashing in your green suit, Togami, as if you're just dripping money."

"Fukawa, on the other hand, looks like a sow in heat," Togami said.

"So we'll call ourselves the Fashion Police plus Fukawa," Celes supplied.

And so it was.

 _Togami:_ _So it looks like our foursome is going to target Oowada this week, during Oogami's HOH. Maybe if we evict him, there'll be one less person whose name starts with two O's and I can stop sounding like a monkey all the time._

It was then time for the secret nominee ceremony, so everyone gathered in the living room the next morning. Breakfast had gone by without incident, and everyone was now just sort of wondering who the MPP might happen to be. Most everyone was hoping it wasn't Celes.

Too bad it was Celes.

"This is the secret nomination ceremony," Oogami told everyone. "This week, the audience has been voting to award one of the players besides myself the power to nominate a third person anonymously. It can be anyone besides me, even the two nominees. The person they nominate is a regular nominee and is up for eviction. We shall now see who the MPP nominated for eviction…secretly."

The monitor behind Oogami flickered, showing the images of everyone present besides Oogami. They spun in a slow circle while ominous music played in the background. Eventually, the pictures stopped rotating and Oowada's face took up the whole screen.

"Dangit! Again! Who the hell has it out for me?" the outlaw asked, giving everyone a glare. "Gah…whatever," he said, handling it much better than last time. He took a seat next to Celes, who was sitting in the middle, with Fukawa on the left.

"Well then, this secret nomination ceremony has been adjourned," Oogami said. With that, the three nominees rose from the couch, and the nominations for the week had been cast.

 _Naegi:_ _The secret nominee turned out to be Oowada again, which was strange. He was nominated anonymously last week, and its happened again. This doesn't really point to any particular player…and it makes figuring out who the MPP is all the more troublesome._

 _Kirigiri:_ _Hmm…Oowada again? Interesting. I don't know what to make of this for now, but I do know it's imperative to boot Celes this week._

 _Oowada:_ _Me again, huh? No matter. I'll win the veto and save myself just like I did last time…minus the aggressive explosion in front of the entire academy._

 _Fukawa:_ _Again…all I need to do is lay low…and no one will notice me…just like always…_

 _Oogami:_ _This secret nominee business is indeed regrettable, but nothing will change my mind…Celes must go this week!_

 _Celes:_ _Step one of my plan is complete! Now I just need Oowada to botch the veto, and then I can work on my ultimate plan to expose him for the complete animal he is. Because unfortunately for someone in this academy…I happen to know their little secret._

* * *

 **Well, what an episode! We got some great declarative lines by Oogami, a master plan by Celes, a swagalicious new alliance name, and a tantalizing final line from Celes herself. What'll happen next time when either Oogami, Fukawa, Celes, Oowada, or someone else entirely wins the Power of Veto? Will Celes divulge this secret she's come across, or keep her ace in her hand? Kirigiri is on to Ikusaba and Enoshima, but does she have enough evidence to connect the dots? Is a showmance blossoming between Maizono and Kuwata? And what will happen when Enoshima switches with Ikusaba and kicks Celes' plan into overdrive? Find out all of this and more next time on Big Brother: Trigger Happy Havoc!**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time! You all got extra votes for the poll, and let me say, Celes shattered the poll with 9 votes! Second place had three. So, it looks like most everyone wants Celes to pull through this week. What's more, the hunt for the secret Monomono Machine and the Monokuma Coin to go in it is still on…but the players don't even know it exists! Will someone stumble upon the clues leading to this hidden advantage? Hmph, we'll have to see.**

 **And now it's time for shout-outs!**

 **Solid: Thanks again for reviewing every chapter man, it means a lot. Also, yeah, that's partially part of the reason why Fukawa is still in, because she furthers Togami's game. And…I don't really see her waking up to that realization anytime soon. Thanks bro!**

 **BlackDragonFish: Thanks so much for the kind words! I definitely intend to finish this story, so don't lose hope…eh…ehehe…bad pun, sorry.**

 **Giga: Of course you're smart =w= Looks like your wishes about the MPP came true, so let me know what you think now that Celes has some power and Oowada's facing elimination ;D**

 **Fallenstreet01: Yeah, when I first started planning this some of my friends asked me if I was going to execute the expelled players and I was like…no. That'd be really dumb and cliché, because this is a game and not a mutual killing game. But either way, thanks for all your insight and kind words! They keep me going :D**

 **Mudkip: She needed it and she won it, so yay :D And now the Fashion Police are official you're welcome hun xoxoxo**

 **SoulfulGinger17: Me and all of my friends absolutely love your diagnosis of every character after each chapter, it's absolutely perfect. Thanks so much for contributing your time to doing that and making this more enjoyable for not just me but my readership too! You're awesome :D**

 **Blaze: Ahhhh Blaze reviewed my fic :D It feels good knowing I can get people like you and Giga who don't know much about the show to be able to read this fic with ease. It lets me know I'm doing something right XD Thanks again Blaze**

 **Hawk: Well, well, well. Look who it is. Hawky-Chan actually loves me now, huh? W-well…I guess I'll say thank you…BUT YOURE STILL BEHIND! **

**And that's everyone! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Don't forget to fav, follow, and all of that jazz. Until next time~**


	6. Monokuma's Hellish Spelling Bee

**A/N: Well, welcome to another chapter of Big Brother! Thanks for all the reviews last time, and I'm so glad our favs and follows are now over 20! I'm so happy this story is doing so well :D So thanks to everyone for all the support~**

 **Last time, Oogami nominated Fukawa and Celes, but Celes won MPP so she nominated Oowada to spin the target towards a physical threat. This chapter, we'll play for the Power of Veto and see who comes out on top! Should be exciting, so let's dive in!**

* * *

 **Welcome to Big Brother: Trigger Happy Havoc!**

Name: Toko

Surname: Fukawa

Age: 16

Occupation: Romance Novelist

Name: Byakuya

Surname: Togami

Age: 17

Occupation: Conglomerate Heir

Name: Makoto

Surname: Naegi

Age: 15

Occupation: Student

Name: Sakura

Surname: Oogami

Age: 17

Occupation: Martial Artist

Name: Yasuhiro

Surname: Hagakure

Age: 18

Occupation: Fortune Teller

Name: Junko

Surname: Enoshima

Age: 17

Occupation: Fashion Expert

Name: Mondo

Surname: Oowada

Age: 18

Occupation: Outlaw Biker

Name: Sayaka

Surname: Maizono

Age: 16

Occupation: Idol Singer

Name: Chihiro

Surname: Fujisaki

Age: 16

Occupation: Programmer

Name: Celestia

Surname: Ludenburg

Age: 16

Occupation: Professional Gambler

Name: Kiyotaka

Surname: Ishimaru

Age: 17

Occupation: School Monitor

Name: Aoi

Surname: Asahina

Age: 16

Occupation: Pro Swimmer

Name:Kyoko

Surname: Kirigiri

Age: 17

Occupation: Detective

Name: Leon

Surname: Kuwata

Age: 17

Occupation: Baseball Player

* * *

Chapter Six: Monokuma's Hellish Spelling Bee

After Oowada had been nominated, everyone rose from the living room and made to exit. A few people gave Oowada hugs, expressing their sympathy that he had been nominated for eviction alongside Celes and Fukawa. But the general atmosphere still felt the same way. With the exception of her allies, the house was aligning against Celes for one reason: she had used Yamada. But this was a game of deception, so could Celes truly be blamed?

 _Maizono:_ _It's totally awesome I didn't get nominated by the MPP. While Oowada being nominated is kind of best case scenario, I still want dirtbag Celes out because she's super shady!_

After the ceremony, Oowada made to congregate with Ishimaru and Fujisaki, but Celes held him up.

"Sorry Mondo," Celes said to the biker outlaw, "but can I borrow Chihiro for a moment?"

"Uh sure, go ahead," Oowada said, rubbing the back of his head. Fujisaki pressed her fingers together, looking to Ishimaru and Oowada for help, but unable to do anything. Sighing, she got dragged away from her allies to be with Celes in the cafeteria. The gambler brought over some shortbread and tea, placing them down in front of Fujisaki with an underlying tone of menace in her smile.

"So, Fujisaki," she said, sliding the tea towards the programmer. "What's it like living every day as a lie?"

Fujisaki spilt her tea, getting it all over the table.

"Oh dear!" Celes cried, backing up. She quickly mopped up the mess with some nearby paper towels. Tossing them out, she laced her fingers and rested her chin on the bridge they formed. "So, why don't you answer my question?"

Fujisaki looked horrified. The color had left her face and she regarded Celes with the tearful eyes of a doe.

"H-how do you…" she trailed off, not making eye contact with Celes.

"Oh, it was simple," the Queen of Liars said with a giggle. "You don't really have the right frame, for starters, but you've also avoided distinct things here and there, like changing in the locker room in front of others and neglecting to participate in the diving game the other day. I'm right aren't I, Fujisaki: you're a boy."

Fujisaki shook her head. "N-no…. I'm not! How dare you…try and blackmail me like this…."

"I'm not trying to," Celes said, smirking, "I am."

"You're not going to make it very far in this game, you know, everyone hates you," Fujisaki mumbled. "Bullying people like this…y-you're the worst person here!"

Celes shook her head. "Once your lie is exposed, I think the worst person here will be you. But don't worry your pretty little head over it, Fujisaki. I'm not doing this to make you sad. I'm doing this to send Oowada into a blinding rage."

"O-owada!?" Fujisaki yelped.

Celes nodded. "Once he learns one of his closest allies has been lying to him this entire, what do you think he's going to do? Just accept it? No, of course not. He's going to flip out, and in turn, the house will flip out on him! It'll be wonderful, and then the target will shift right off of me and right onto him!"

"Y-you're horrible…" Fujisaki said, whimpering.

"No, darling, I'm not. The only terrible person here is, a liar. You've been lying since day one. My lies are white, little, and fun. But you…you've been convincing everyone you're someone that you're not…and that doesn't sit well with me."

She rose from the table, finishing her tea.

"Or maybe I'll just let Oowada find out on his own. But trust me, I won't be the only person to figure your little secret out. You can only live as a crossdresser in a confined space like this with the same people day in and day out for so long. One day, you'll slip up, and your secret will come tumbling out for everyone to see," Celes told her. "Until then, ta-ta~"

Celes exited the cafeteria, leaving Fujisaki to stare hopelessly at the wall, wholly afraid of what was about to happen in this game.

 _Fujisaki:_ _Celes…i-is so *sniff* h-h-horrible…I-I can't *sniff* believe she would do something…l-like this…*sniff*_

* * *

Later that day, Ishimaru was lounging around the pool with Oowada.

 _Ishimaru:_ _I honestly don't think my group is in any danger this week. Sure, Oowada was nominated by the MPP, but everyone is gunning for Celes._

"I think we're good," Ishimaru told his companion. "There's no need to lose our cool this week. If we just keep quiet and lay low, Celes will be out of here in no time."

"Yeah," Oowada said, nodding in agreement. "Bitch won't see it coming."

 _Oowada:_ _I'm absolutely ready for Celes to go! She's manipulative and sneaky, and everyone can see that. If only I knew who that MPP was, I'd beat the shit of out of 'em just for nominating me!_

Soon, they were joined by Hagakure and Naegi.

"Sup dudes," Hagakure said, flashing a peace sign.

"Nothing much," Ishimaru said. "Just relaxing for a bit before we have to pick players for the veto competition."

"Yeah, everything's fine the way I see it," Oowada told the two of them. "Everyone's onto Celes."

Naegi nodded. "Celes is certainly sneaky, yeah. I wouldn't be upset to see her go."

Hagakure put a thoughtful hand on his chin. "Honestly, I feel the same way. She's just…unnerving. Holding a conversation with her is like walking on eggshells, ya know? I hope she's out of here soon."

 _Hagakure:_ _Honestly, I don't really care who goes! As long as it's not me, and with this alliance to protect me…I don't think I'll be in danger anytime soon. I've set myself up pretty well with my core alliance and by being nice to everyone, I can only make bonds that help me in this game._

* * *

After spending some time by the pool with the other guys, Naegi excused himself from their company and met up with Kirigiri in the library. She was reading some sort of mystery novel in a chair when he arrived.

"I've been waiting on you," Kirigiri said, closing the book.

"What's up?" Naegi asked. "You had said you wanted to meet here earlier."

"Yeah," she said, nodding. "I just wanted to touch base with you. I was talking with Maizono and Kuwata earlier, and it looks like they both want Celes out too. Everyone seems to be leaning in the same direction this week."

 _Naegi:_ _Despite having a secret alliance with Kirigiri, I haven't told her about the fact that I'm also working with Maizono, Kuwata, and Hagakure. So, I kinda have to act surprised when she's tell me what they're plans are, as if I haven't already heard them…_

"W-wow, cool!" Naegi said, pretending to look relieved. "I just got finished talking with Hagakure, Ishimaru and Oowada. They all seem to want Celes out too."

"Good," Kirigiri said with a nod. "Then we'll all focus our energy on prying the Veto from her, and if she doesn't win it, this should be an open-and-shut case this week."

 _Kirigiri:_ _It's relieving to know the whole academy is looking to expel Celes this week. With everyone working towards a common goal, it'll be much easier to achieve._

* * *

In Kuwata's bedroom, Maizono and Kuwata were spending their freetime bonding in private.

"So," Maizono said, "I haven't heard you talk about baseball all that much. What's it like, living life revolving around a sport?"

Kuwata reddened. "H-honestly…it kind of sucks. I'm not really interested in all that, despite how good my pitch is. Yeah, I was scouted to high school for my talent in baseball…but I'd much rather do something else."

"Really?" Maizono asked. "Tell me! Come on, you know you can't hide anything from me. I am an esper, after all."

"Enough with the esper crap, there's no way it's true!" Kuwata cried.

"Then who come I know you're thinking about the thing you truly like doing?" she asked, holding her index finger to her chin.

"A-aaah! How do you know that?" he asked, looking surprised.

"Intuition," she said with a giggle. "But really, tell me what you really like doing."

"Honestly…" he said with a sigh, "I'd much rather be a rockstar than a pitcher. I freakin' LOVE rock music, and I'm pretty good at it, but my parents would rather have me pitch…despite what I want."

"You want to be a musician!?" Maizono cried, her eyes lighting up with delight. "W-we have a similar passion! I-I would be honored to help you hone your skills as a rock musician while we're in here together."

"R-really?" Kuwata asked, looking wholly surprised. "B-but it's never gonna happen…I'm gonna be a pitcher, that's what I'm supposed to do. It's why I'm good at it."

Maizono stood up and struck an inspiring pose. "No way! You're not built to do something you don't want to do! Everyone's different, and we've all got unique talents and abilities. You may be good at pitching, but if you'd rather do something else…then do that! And I'll be here, helping you every step of the way!"

 _Kuwata:_ _Maizono is completely amazing. I've no words for her dedication and support…she's the first person I've told that I want to be a rock musician, and to have her full support and desire to help me practice makes me really thankful to have he here…_

"We can practice here, in your room," Maizono said. "Hopefully somewhere down the line, Monokuma will unlock some kind of music room for us, and we can practice there too. I'm the girl with the golden voice, remember? Having me as your coach is something you could only dream of," she said with a wink.

 _Maizono:_ _I want to help Kuwata become the best person he can be, and if that means helping him pursue his passions…well then I'm all for it!_

* * *

Soon it was time to pick players for the Power of Veto competition. Everyone met in the living room, with Oogami standing at the head of the room. Celes, Fukawa and Oowada settled into the nomination couch, while everyone else sat on the main couches.

 _Ishimaru:_ _I definitely want to get picked for this veto help my ally Oowada out! If he and I are both playing for the veto, then there's no way we can lose!_

 _Celes:_ _I need Enoshima or Togami to get picked, because if I lose, I'm confident they'll help me as members of the Fashion Police._

 _Fukawa:_ _Ohhhh, I so hope Togami gets picked! Maybe he'll be nice enough to use the veto on someone like me…_

"Myself, the three nominees, and two players chosen by random draw will compete for the Power of Veto," Oogami explained. "Could the three nominees please join me up here?"

They complied, rising from the couch to stand by Oogami's side.

"I will draw two chips, each bearing a player's name," Oogami explained. "The two players picked will also be joining us in the competition."

She reached in and pulled out the first chip.

"Asahina," Oogami said, holding the chip of her closest ally. With a cry of elation, Asahina rose from the couch and joined Oogami by her side, bouncing on her heels in excitement.

 _Asahina:_ _Woo! This is awesome! I can help Oogami win the veto, and then we can keep her nominations intact and get Celes out of here!_

Oogami fished around, picking out the second chip.

"Ishimaru," she said, holding the chip high. By her side, Oowada grinned triumphantly. With a smile, Ishimaru rose and stood by his buddy's side, giving the biker outlaw a pumped-up grin.

 _Ishimaru:_ _I'm all fired up! Getting picked definitely means this is my veto to win! I can guarantee both mine and Ishimaru's safety this week by securing the veto for us, so let's go!_

"Monokuma will inform us when it's time for the competition to begin," Oogami said. She adjourned the meeting, and everyone went back to what they were doing. Looking miffed about the drawing, Celes brushed herself down and went back to her room, contemplating what to do next. She had to win this veto by herself if she wanted to guarantee her safety, but she was going up against physical threats like Oogami, Asahina, Ishimaru and Oowada. She felt severely outnumbered.

 _Celes:_ _The draw went absolutely horribly wrong for me, but it was a gamble after all. Not every bet ends up with you on top…but if I bet everything I have, fortune may just turn in my favor._

* * *

In Ishimaru's room, he, Oowada and Fujisaki were celebrating their luck with the draw.

 _Fujisaki:_ _I feel much more confident than I did before…b-but Celes still knows my secret…b-but I'm confident Ishimaru and Oowada can pull out this win!_

"If we can, we should throw it my way," Ishimaru told Oowada. "That way if I win, we'll both be safe for the week."

"But then wouldn't the MPP come for me?" Fujisaki asked, blinking.

"No," Ishimaru said, shaking his head. "I don't think they're targeting our group, just the strong physical players. Since Oogami has the HOH, I think they picked Oowada simply based on strength."

Fujisaki relaxed, feeling a bit better after hearing that.

"So, we've just got to give it our all," Ishimaru told his allies, "and we'll come out on top!"

* * *

In the gym, Asahina was spotting Oogami while the martial artist benched a ridiculous amount of weight.

"I'm so excited we're both playing!" Asahina cried as Oogami hit the top of her rep. "If either of us win, we can keep your hard work right where it is."

Oogami set the barbell in its rack. "Which is exactly what I intend to do. Last time, I came very close to winning the Veto…but I shan't restrain myself this time. Celes is much more dangerous than Yamada ever was…so getting her out is absolutely crucial."

 _Oogami:_ _I am the Head of Halls, therefore my target should be the one going home. It's as simple as that, but I fear if Celes wins the Power of Veto…my plans for this week will come crumbling apart._

* * *

Regrouping with her allies, Celes met with the Fashion Police plus Fukawa in the library.

"It's cut and dry," Enoshima told the gambler. "You've just got to win the veto, girl." She was Enoshima today, and as such, her personality was a little more vibrant. But, her allies had not noticed the difference yet, so no one was treating her differently.

"W-what about me!?" Fukawa cried, as Enoshima had blatantly thrown her support at Celes.

"Oh, no, not you," Enoshima said, scowling. "We need you to stay put. You're doing a super great job as a pawn, Fukawa! Keep up the good work!"

"G-good work…?" Fukawa asked, eyes shining.

 _Enoshima:_ _Fukawa like, totally grosses me out. Working with her is like working with a disgusting dog covered in mud that just won't stop shitting on your carpet no matter how many times you kick it out of the house!_

* * *

"Good afternoon!" came Monokuma's voice over the intercom system. "It is time for the Power of Veto competition. Please meet in the Auditorium for the competition, thank you!"

Hearing the call, everyone proceeded to the destination, arriving one after the other. When they got there, they all noticed a large pit in the middle of the room, which took up a lot of the gymnasium. It was bubbling with a black liquid ooze, and the sidelines had six panels surrounding it. Rocks and hissing geysers were in the pit as well, making it look like some prehistoric sludge of tar.

"Welcome to the Power of Veto competition!" Monokuma roared as the spectators took their seats and the combatants fearfully stared at the pit. "This competition is called: Monokuma's Hellish Spelling Bee! Here's how it works: When the timer sounds off, you'll have five minutes to sift through my wonderful pit of icky gooey tar and search for panels painted with letters. Bring the letters back to your panel on the outside of the pit and try to spell a word with them. The person with the longest, correctly-spelled word will win the Power of Veto! Don't worry about your clothes, because they're going to get ruined! Upupupu!"

Celes looked disgusted, but she knew she had to win. She would sacrifice her clothes if it meant she could stay in this game. Everyone else looked on, eager to see who would come out on top.

"Ready…set…go!" Monokuma cried, beginning the competition. The competitors dove into the swamp, sifting through the thick black goo for letters and getting it all over themselves in the process.

 _Asahina:_ _My strategy was to just grab as many letters as I could, take them out, and see what I could spell with them._

 _Ishimaru:_ _What better word is there than "Monitor"? It's of decent length, and should be easily built in five minutes. We don't have much time, so going for a long word might bite you in the butt!_

 _Oowada:_ _I was just grabbing whatever I saw, whenever I saw it. I couldn't think of a distinct word…so I just grabbed everything._

 _Oogami:_ _The word I was shooting for was "Discipline". It's long and important, so I shall spell it._

 _Fukawa:_ _This goop is so sticky! I can't look like this in front of Togami…he'll think I'm even more disgusting than I already am!_

 _Celes:_ _I began the game with a word in mind…but finding the letters for it proved to be difficult. We'll see if I can manage…_

The clock ticked down, each player sifting and diving through the pit to find the letters they sought. It was a quick game, the timer counting down to the end with each passing second. Both Celes and Asahina settled their eyes on a letter they needed. Noticing the swimmer was going for it, Celes splashed goop onto her face, sending Asahina tumbling into the pit.

"Aaaiiieee!" Asahina screamed. "W-what the heck, Celes!?"

"Sorry hun," Celes said, snatching the letter and heading for the edge of the pit to begin building her word. "I'm already dirty as is, why not play dirty too?"

Oogami shook her head, finding no honor in what Celes had just done. Meanwhile, Oowada and Ishimaru were tossing one another letters from across the pit, helping each other complete the words they were trying to build.

"Thirty seconds!" Monokuma cried.

Realizing they had to build their words too, the players bolted for the edge of the pit and hopped out. One by one, they arranged their letters, closed their signs, and locked their answers in. Celes was first, followed by Ishimaru, Oowada, Oogami, Asahina and then Fukawa. The building part of the competition was over, but now it was time to see who won.

"Alright!" Maizono said, coming over. "Let's see what everyone spelled! Celes, we'll start with you."

Celes unveiled her word.

"I spelled, 'Adaptability'," Celes remarked. The eyes of her competitors bulged, looking impressed and also scared by the word she had built.

"That is a correctly spelled 12 letter word," Maizono said. "You are currently in the lead. Alright, Ishimaru, let's see if you can beat Celes."

Ishimaru unveiled his word. "I spelt 'Monitor'," he proclaimed.

"While that is a correctly spelled 7 letter word, it is not longer than Celes'. Sorry Ishimaru, you've been eliminated," Maizono said.

 _Ishimaru:_ _Crap! Now it's up to Oowada to pull out the win for us!_

"Alright Oowada, let's see if your word can beat Celes'."

Oowada opened his case to show the word: Teriaki

"I was trying to spell Teriyaki," Oowada admitted. "I just couldn't find the Y."

"Sorry Oowada, but that is an incorrectly spelled word. You've been eliminated."

 _Oowada:_ _Well, there goes that. It's down to the other three ladies to beat Celes so we can expel her this week._

"Show us what you've got, Oogami," Maizono decreed.

Oogami showcased the word: Discipline.

"While that is a correctly spelled 10 letter word, it's not enough to beat Celes," Maizono said. "Sorry Oogami, you've been eliminated."

Oogami sighed, shaking her head.

 _Oogami:_ _I'm beginning to believe we might not be able to beat Celes. This does not bode well for my goals this week…_

"Alright Asahina, show us what word you spelled," Maizono told the swimmer.

"I spelled Doughnut!" Asahina said, showing off the word with a smile.

"While that is a correctly spelled 8 letter word, it is not enough to beat Celes," Maizono said. By her word, Celes was smiling. She just had to beat Fukawa now, and that wasn't something she thought would be hard to do.

Asahina sulked off to the sidelines, standing with everyone else, waiting for Fukawa to hopefully edge out Celes.

"Ok Fukawa, if your word doesn't beat Celes', she will win the Power of Veto," Maizono explained. "Show us what you spelt."

Fukawa showed off a jumbled mess of letters.

"I couldn't think of anything!" Fukawa cried, stomping the ground.

"Wow…" Maizono said, rubbing her head. "Well then, congratulations Celes, you've won the golden Power of Veto!"

No one cheered.

Celes gleefully took the token, looping it around her neck and giving the whole academy a devilish grin.

 _Celes:_ _Celes wins, just like always! The looks on their faces was absolutely priceless! I would do that again and again if I could, but now that I know I'm safe this week, it's time to shift the target onto someone else._

* * *

Everyone who played went to wash themselves off, and after a while, Celes met with Oogami in the HOH room, alone.

"So," Oogami said. "I believe you'll be using that on yourself."

Celes nodded. "The real question is, who are you going to replace me with?"

Oogami crossed her arms. "Well, I'm not working with either Fukawa or Oowada, and I like most everyone else a little better."

"Truth be told," Celes said, "since I'm safe now, it's probably best for everyone if Oowada went this week. "I can tell you're not working with him, and he'll only be a physical threat further down the line," Celes told Oogami.

"I'd rather see it be someone else," Oogami said. "I'd like to defeat Oowada nobly one the battlefield. Strong competitors I'd keep around for honor's sake. The weak…now the weak are the ones I have a problem with. You've certainly demonstrated yourself as a fierce mental opponent. But there are some players who haven't shown any mental or physical contributions to this game, as if they aim to just float on by, under the radar."

 _Oogami:_ _Since I can't get out a big target like Celes now, I'd like to catch someone under the radar and send them packing before they cause too much trouble for me._

"Anyone in mind?" Celes asked her.

"Two: Fujisaki and Hagakure."

 _Celes:_ _Now is my chance! I can push Oogami onto Fujisaki, and hopefully she can serve as a pawn next to Oowada. No one would evict Fujisaki over Oowada!_

"Fujisaki really is a weakling," Celes said, yawning. "Plus, she's too timid to fully exercise her mind. I think nominating her in my stead would be a good idea, but do you want truly want her expelled?"

Oogami nodded. "I've made up my mind. The weak shall not exist within this academy. Fujisaki must go."

* * *

Later, Celes met with her allies to discuss her conversation with Oogami.

"Sounds like Fujisaki is going up," Enoshima said. "Who should we swing for?"

"Oowada, no doubt," Togami said, pushing up his glasses. "He's a much greater threat than Fujisaki for winning HOH. Next week, one of us has to win and knock the physical threats out of this game."

Fukawa agreed with Togami for the sake of him being Togami.

"But what about the other side of the house?" Enoshima asked. "Naegi…Maizono…Kirigiri…do you think people like that will knock out Oowada or someone like Fujisaki?"

"They should recognize Oowada's strength and work with us to send him packing," Celes said, but little did she know, the other side of the house was working to do the exact opposite.

* * *

"Fujisaki will be going up," Oowada told Kirigiri and Naegi, who were with her in the HOH room alongside Asahina. "I'd like for her to go this week. It's clear Celes wants Oowada out, but if we keep Oowada is, he's a stronger force that will win HOH and go after Celes, not any of us."

Kirigiri nodded. "A smart plan. There doesn't seem to be anyone else to go up besides Fujisaki. Expelling her is everyone's best option for keeping the academy strong enough to take down Celes."

Naegi agreed with Kirigiri. "It's your HOH, Oogami. Whatever you say goes."

"Thank you," the martial artist said with a nod, "your respect for my wishes this week brings you my greatest gratitude."

Asahina laughed. "You're so formal, Sakura! There's no need to be so heavy…lighten up! Even though Celes won, we can still weaken her this week by keeping everyone else strong!"

With that tactic in mind, everyone met up for the Power of Veto ceremony later that night.

Fukawa and Oowada sat on the nomination couch while Celes stood in front of it, veto looped around her neck.

"I hold the Power of Veto," Celes announced, "as such, I have the power to veto one of Oogami's nominations or the MPP's secret, third nominee. Since I am a nominee, I will be using the veto on myself."

No surprise there, and she moved from the nomination couch to sit beside Ishimaru and Kirigiri on the couch.

Oogami now rose.

"Since Celes just vetoed one of my nominations, I must name a new nominee to replace her," Oogami explained. "This is not personal; it is strictly based on how I want this academy to be shaped. The strong must survive so they can root out the deceptive, and in order for that to happen, the weak must go. With that being said," she looked to Fujisaki, "Fujisaki, please sit on the nomination couch."

Fujisaki looked stunned, as did Ishimaru and Oowada. But after collecting herself, Fujisaki rose from the couch and sat in the middle of the black and white nomination couch, face flushed with embarrassed. She smoothed down her skirt, frowning.

Oogami sat down and Celes reappeared before the group.

"With that being said, this Veto meeting is adjourned," she took the veto from her neck and placed it in the box on the table, sealing it shut. At once, the three nominees rose from the couch, the decisions for this week's expulsion finalized.

 _Fujisaki:_ _I'm so ashamed…Oogami called me weak in front of everyone…a-and I know she's right…_

 _Fukawa:_ _I think I'm doing a good job at being a quiet pawn! Enoshima and Togami told me so…so if I keep it up, I'll probably survive expulsion again!_

 _Oowada:_ _I still feel a target on my back, but I think it's beginning to shrink. Oogami's speech clearly pointed out she wants Fujisaki out in Celes' stead…but I hope we can get rid of Fukawa and keep both me and Fujisaki in this game._

 _Oogami:_ _This isn't the ideal scenario for my HOH, but if someone has to go to keep the house strong enough to beat Celes…then so be it. Fujisaki will become a sacrifice for our betterment. It is a noble way to go._

 _Celes:_ _This game is too much fun! Everyone's so upset I won the Veto, and being hated like this makes being the Queen of Liars all the more enjoyable. Now come expulsion night, we can oust Oowada and then I'll go for Oogami, and I won't stop until all these beefy, meaty idiots are out of this game!_

* * *

 **Who will become the second person expelled from Hope's Peak Academy: Fujisaki, Fukawa or Oowada? Plus, who will be crowned as the new HOH? Find out next time on Big Brother: Trigger Happy Havoc!**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It's time for some shout-outs!**

 **Solid: Kirigiri is taking quiet notes. She already said in Week 1 that she's not even going to start really playing the game until Week 4 or 5, and when she does, she might just swing for Enoshima. Thanks for the kind words :D I'll definitely keep it up!**

 **Mudkip: I made the Fashion Police just for you so you're welcome xoxoxo maybe Maizono will find it maybe she won't she's really busy being captain of the majority alliance oops. Thanks for everything *triple heart desu kawaii hug***

 **SoulfulGinger: Thanks for another cast analysis and another set of kind words :D You're awesome!**

 **Blaze: Ayyy, nice review. Thanks for appreciating the story :D Your words mean a lot and make me keep goin'!**

 **Fallenstreet01: He's not the youngest for any particular reason, I just see him that way. It doesn't really mean anything XD, so don't stress out about it. Also, Celes was in hot water, but not anymore, and we'll see who gets expelled next time ;D Thanks again!**

 **Giga: Good thing this took me a week cuz you was late friend, but better than late than never xoxo Jk jk, but anyway, thanks for the comments and you saying my writing this makes the series fun for you really brings me a lot of joy! It lets me know I'm doing something right, so thanks bud.**

 **Hawkholly i N**

 **Thanks for reading/reviewing/favoriting/following everyone! Until next time~**


	7. The Second Expulsion

**A/N: Well, here we are at the second expulsion! Tonight, either Fukawa, Fujisaki or Oowada will go home! Who will it be? Let's dive in and find out!**

 **Big Brother: Trigger Happy Havoc**

Name: Toko

Surname: Fukawa

Age: 16

Occupation: Romance Novelist

Name: Byakuya

Surname: Togami

Age: 17

Occupation: Conglomerate Heir

Name: Makoto

Surname: Naegi

Age: 15

Occupation: Student

Name: Sakura

Surname: Oogami

Age: 17

Occupation: Martial Artist

Name: Yasuhiro

Surname: Hagakure

Age: 18

Occupation: Fortune Teller

Name: Junko

Surname: Enoshima

Age: 17

Occupation: Fashion Expert

Name: Mondo

Surname: Oowada

Age: 18

Occupation: Outlaw Biker

Name: Sayaka

Surname: Maizono

Age: 16

Occupation: Idol Singer

Name: Chihiro

Surname: Fujisaki

Age: 16

Occupation: Programmer

Name: Celestia

Surname: Ludenburg

Age: 16

Occupation: Professional Gambler

Name: Kiyotaka

Surname: Ishimaru

Age: 17

Occupation: School Monitor

Name: Aoi

Surname: Asahina

Age: 16

Occupation: Pro Swimmer

Name:Kyoko

Surname: Kirigiri

Age: 17

Occupation: Detective

Name: Leon

Surname: Kuwata

Age: 17

Occupation: Baseball Player

* * *

Episode Seven: The Second Expulsion

"Welcome, ladies and gentlebears, to the second expulsion of the season!" Monokuma cried, raising his wine glass softly as he laid back in his velvety chair. He bore his fangs and let out a hearty 'upupu' before continuing. "As we stand, Fujisaki, Fukawa and Oowada face eviction. Last time, Oogami vowed to go after Fujisaki simply because she's weak. And while everyone, and upupupu, I mean everyone, wanted Celes out, she managed to nab the veto and save herself, leaving Fujisaki to go up in her place. Will Fujisaki be backdoored by Oogami? Will Fukawa slide by another week…or perhaps Oowada will meet his end tonight? Who knows, because I sure as fuck don't! Upupupu!"

He swiveled around in his chair, red eye shining with malice.

"But first, while Oogami's idea for how her HOH would go seems set…one player is hell-bent on reversing things…and sending someone entirely different home."

With that, the cameras zoomed in on his live monitor of the academy, and the scene picked up right from where everyone dispersed from the veto meeting.

 _Oogami:_ _So things are set this week for Fujisaki to be the one going home. She's weak, and in to get Celes out, we need our strongest players._

Fujisaki smoothed her skirt down and tried to avoid eye contact with Celes, who had been all smiles since using the veto to save herself from the threat of expulsion. A few players cut her dirty looks, unsatisfied with how she had been able to remove herself from the block. But it didn't change the fact that come next week, everyone would still be gunning for her unless she did something to change people's perception of her.

 _Maizono:_ _So we can't get Celes this week, which is a total bummer, but if we keep the house strong and go after her next week, she's bound to lose._

Ishimaru watched his two allies get up from the couch, filtering out with everyone else into the remainder of the academy. Sighing, he headed for his room, beckoning the both of them to follow. Oowada plopped down on Ishimaru's bed, punching a pillow in frustration.

"Dammit!" the outlaw said, perhaps a bit too loudly. "Why can't things just go right for us once?"

Fujisaki sighed, shaking her curls. "It's so stupid…I don't get why we're the underdogs of this game."

"We just need to keep a cool head," Ishimaru reminded them. "There's no reason to give up just yet. Oogami nominated you in Celes' stead for a reason, right? All we have to do is figure out what the reason is…and make the case that Fukawa would be a better target."

"You think you can do that?" Oowada asked.

 _Ishimaru:_ _I've been playing a pretty lax game so far, but I'm beginning to realize that if we don't wake up and do something, the three of us are going to be picked off one by one. So I've got to talk to Oogami and turn the tables on Fukawa this week, otherwise, one of my two main allies will be walking out the door._

That night, Ishimaru knocked on the door to the HOH room while Asahina and Oogami sat inside, snacking on some rice chips.

"Come in!" Oogami called out. She could see it was Ishimaru on her camera feed of the academy, and she and Asahina exchanged a mixed look before the hall monitor came into the room.

"Hey guys," Ishimaru said, "what's up?"

"You tell me," Oogami said, popping a rice chip into her mouth. "The power's out of my hands now. It's up to you guys."

"Well, I just wanted to know what _you_ wanted," Ishimaru told her. "It's your HOH, so whatever you want, I'll do."

Oogami thought for a moment. "Well, I nominated Fujisaki for a reason. Celes was my main target, but since I can't get her out, I'm opting for Fujisaki instead."

Ishimaru blinked. "Can I ask why?"

She nodded. "We have to keep the academy strong enough to take out Celes. Fujisaki is weak. I like her, I do, but this is for the greater good."

Asahina watched on, munching on rice chips.

"By the same logic, wouldn't it make sense to get rid of Fukawa?" Ishimaru asked Oogami. "Plus, she's actually aligned with Celes. Fujisaki will fight to get Celes out…but Fukawa will fight to keep her in."

Oogami was the one blinking now. "W-what?" she asked, somewhat stupefied. Asahina, too, shared the same look of confusion.

 _Asahina:_ _All of a sudden, Ishimaru says Fukawa is working with Celes? So…if that's true, shouldn't she be going instead of Fujisaki?_

"How do you know that?" Oogami asked, pressing Ishimaru for information.

"I saw her and Togami talking a lot with Celes this week," Ishimaru explained. "Really, I think Togami is the one working with Celes, but Fukawa's just kind of doing whatever Togami's been telling her to do since last week."

 _Ishimaru:_ _It doesn't make any sense for Oogami to go after Fujisaki. We want to help her get Celes out, whereas Fukawa is Togami's puppet! This is just like last week, so it only makes sense to weaken the people pulling the strings on these manipulated players._

"I think we need to talk to Fujisaki," Asahina said, looking at Oogami. "Can you go grab her, Ishimaru?"

Ishimaru left and brought Fujisaki back with him.

"Ishimaru said you two wanted to talk?" Fujisaki asked, sitting down on the couch, uneasiness in her eyes.

Oogami nodded. "I think I owe you an apology. It seems like you and I have mutual interest in getting Celes out."

Fujisaki nodded. "It's nothing to be sorry about, Oogami, really. I know I'm weak…but I'll do everything I can to get rid of Celes and her allies. I promise!"

Oogami could sense the pure determination in her tone.

"Oowada is willing to help, too," Ishimaru told them. "He and I are really close, and along with Fujisaki, the three of us are completely willing to go for Celes and everyone she's working with next week."

"So we need to get people moving towards voting out Fukawa come Thursday," Oogami said to the other three in the room. "It'd look suspicious if Fujisaki herself did the campaigning, but if it comes from people like Asahina and I, I think the others would be willing to buy it."

 _Fujisaki:_ _This is so exciting! It looks like Ishimaru was really able to get Oogami to realize that we're not coming for her, and that we'll help get Celes out! This might actually keep both Oowada and I safe this week, and we can stick it to Celes next week!_

"Alright," Fujisaki said, nodding. "I'll lay low and not cause any trouble. If you and Asahina save me this week, I'll be in your debt." She bowed slightly.

"No need to be so formal," Oogami said, waving a hand. "And thanks, Ishimaru. I'm glad you came and talked to me. Now I know we all have a common goal: eliminating Celes."

 _Oogami:_ _Celes, watch out. We're coming for you, and now that I know Fukawa is on your side…she won't be making it out of this week._

* * *

The next day, Oogami was eating breakfast with Asahina, Maizono and Kirigiri.

"So something interesting happened last night," Oogami said, stabbing a strawberry with her fork. "Ishimaru came to me and said Fukawa's working with Celes."

Maizono almost spit out her Lucky Charms all over Asahina.

"Huh? What do you mean? Why would he say something like that?" Maizono asked. "How would he know?"

"He said Fukawa's been doing whatever Togami tells her to do, and that Togami is the one working with Celes. Getting out Fujisaki will keep us stronger…but keeping Fukawa around is keeping a number for Celes around," Oogami explained.

Kirigiri nodded slightly. "It makes sense. I often see Togami and Celes hanging out in the library with Fukawa not far off. I'll talk to Togami and try and leak some information from him."

Maizono nodded. "Yeah, I'll speak with Leon. I'll see if he's noticed anything."

Oogami nodded, giving Asahina a slight smile as they both realized they had the set ball in motion to spread paranoia against Fukawa.

 _Kirigiri:_ _If my deduction is correct…Fukawa might just be playing this game with the wrong people._

* * *

After breakfast, Kirigiri ventured up to the library, noticing Togami was in there alone.

"Hey Togami, can I speak with you for a moment?" Kirigiri asked.

"What for?" the heir asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He didn't look like he wanted to be bothered with game talk.

"Things seem to be changing," she said. "Fujisaki may no longer be the target. Oogami's shifting her sights onto Fukawa."

"F-Fukawa?" Togami asked, showing genuine signs of surprise to Kirigiri. "What for?"

 _Togami:_ _Celes manages to get Fujisaki up on the block, everything's going according to plan, and then all of a sudden Kirigiri tells me Fukawa may just be the target. She's my shield! Without her, I'm vulnerable. I have to shut this down immediately._

"Apparently you're using Fukawa just how Celes used Yamada, and people are starting to see that," Kirigiri said. "They think you're collaborating with Celes. And they'll know you are if you go and run back to Celes that we had this conversation."

He grimaced. Togami realized the bind Kirigiri had just placed him in. He could run and tell Celes, exposing himself…or he could lose Fukawa. Either way, he was royally screwed.

"You're good," Togami told her. "Too good. You want me in this position, don't you?"

She shrugged. "It seems like it wouldn't hurt for you to make a deal right about now," she said.

"On the condition – "

"You're in no position to make the terms," Kirigiri said swiftly, cutting him off. "Fukawa's stock is already plummeting by the seconds. That's a metaphor you should be familiar with. But, there's one thing that could change your position in this game after Fukawa's gone. You help me take down Enoshima, and I'll deny your involvement with Celes."

"Enoshima?" Togami asked. "What the hell do you have against her?"

The cameras cut to a shot of Enoshima laughing by the pool.

"She's not who she says she is," Kirigiri warned. "I'm only confiding this in you because you're as smart as you look. But haven't you noticed how on certain days she looks a little…different?"

Togami tapped his chin. "What are you getting at, Kirigiri?"

"Just be careful with her," she warned. "But my offer stands. Help me get rid of her, and I'll deny your involvement with Celes. If Fukawa goes, which I'm guessing she will, you'll be protected."

"What's in it for you?" Togami asked her.

She smiled. "You'll have to learn that a little later." Waving her hand, Kirigiri left the library, leaving Togami to ruminate over the things she had said.

 _Togami:_ _Tch…dammit. I don't know who this girl thinks she is…but she's put me in quite the vicegrip. I can't run this information to Celes…and I have to trust in Kirigiri…._

* * *

Later that day, Maizono met with Kuwata in her room.

"Hey," she said, smiling at him. "How are you?"

He smiled back. "Hanging in there. This place is crazy. I miss my family sometimes, and I also miss my teammates, but hey, I can't dwell on that."

He flopped down on his bed, and she came over to it. She plopped down next to him and laid her head on his chest, staring at the ceiling.

"Things are changing, Leon," she said.

"Huh?" he asked, craning his head up a bit. "What do you mean?"

"Oogami and Ishimaru apparently had a talk," Maizono reported. "He told her Fukawa's working with Togami, who's working with Celes. It's kind of convoluted…but I guess it makes sense."

"So Fukawa's on the chopping block now? I don't mind," he said. "My name isn't Fukawa. Your name isn't Fukawa. The game's simple, Sayaka. There's two big couches and two little couches. Each week, you want to keep your ass out of the little couch. And at the end of the week, if you find yourself sitting on the little couch, you better make sure one of the geeks sitting next to you is on their way out."

She blinked a few times. "You're right. So…if everyone's going for Fukawa now, we should too, huh?"

He nodded, running his fingers through her hair. "Yeah…it's not that big of a deal. This week, Fukawa. Next week, Celes. We're not in any danger."

 _Kuwata:_ _I'm looking out for two people in this game. Maizono, and myself. As long as neither of us are up for expulsion…I don't really care who goes home._

* * *

That night, Kuwata was hanging out in the sauna with Naegi and Hagakure, the three boys just talking about their similar interests. But conversation topics had drifted towards the game.

"Maizono says it's Fukawa," Kuwata told his boys. "Ishimaru convinced Oogami she's a better target to weaken Celes than Fujisaki."

"No sweat off my back," Hagakure said. "Fujisaki's nice. Fukawa's kind of…insane. I'd rather get rid of her anyway."

"You don't think Ishimaru's collaborating with Oogami, do you? That'd be bad for us…" Naegi said.

"Nah," Kuwata said, shaking his head. "We're good. I think getting rid of Fukawa is the right move."

"Booooyyyys~" came the singsong voice of Enoshima. "What are you all doing in there? Three teenage boys in a sauna together…a fanfiction writer might get a bad idea! Or maybe…it'd be a good idea!"

"ENOSHIMA!" Kuwata yelled. "STOP TRYING TO SEE MY ABS!"

"Teehee, you'll never hide your muscles from me~" she said, her voice fading away.

"Do you think she heard us?" Hagakure asked, blinking.

Kuwata and Naegi couldn't be so sure.

* * *

Further into the night, Enoshima had dragged herself into Fukawa's room, wrapped in a cheetah-print coat.

"What is that gaudy thing?" Fukawa asked.

"Fashion, Fukawa, fashion," Enoshima told her. "It's something you wouldn't know about: which is why I'm in the Fashion Police, and you, you are going home."

"What are you talking about?" Fukawa asked her. "Don't mess with me. Who put that bright idea into your head?"

Enoshima smiled, running a finger along Fukawa's dresser. "You keep a dusty room. You should see all the trinkets and baubles I brought with me. My room is nothing like this pig sty you live in."

"I said don't mess with me!" Fukawa growled. "Get to the point!"

"Well," Enoshima said, smiling. "If you're going home, you might as well go out with a bang." She scooped the dust onto the edge of her finger, held her finger out in front of Fukawa's nose, and blew. The dust landed on the novelist's nose, tickled her senses…and made her sneeze.

"ACHOO!" Fukawa's head snapped downward, and when she brought herself back up, a crazed look of lunacy was in her eyes.

"Now," Enoshima said, smiling. "A little birdie told me someone put Togami into a bad spot. They've gone and threatened him! Why, to think of such a thing…it's almost criminal."

"S-someone is blackmailing Togami!?" Genocider Syo asked, eyes ablaze with wrath. "Just gimme their name and I'll slash 'em to ribbons!"

"Oh," Enoshima said, giggling. "Their name is Kyoko Kirigiri."

 _Enoshima:_ _Bitch, please. You might've told Togami he couldn't run back to Celes, but you damn sure didn't say he couldn't tell me._

"So," Enoshima said, leaning in to whisper something to Genocider Syo. "This is how it's going to go…"

* * *

"Upupupu!" Monokuma cried, sipping his crimson wine. "What a diabolical plot! Well, it looks things are set against Fukawa, but the game is just getting started! Kirigiri's been playing a masterful game…but she might've slipped up! Kuwata's got his heads in the clouds for a girl, and he's confident he and his boys won't ever be targeted! Fujisaki's out of the frying pan, but if Enoshima's got anything to do with it, strategies will be blown to smithereens tonight! I can't wait! Let's get right on down to the expulsion!"

"Alright, bastards!" Monokuma cried, summoning the players. They were sitting in the living room: Fujisaki, Fukawa and Oowada on the nomination couch. Everyone else was sitting on the couches, whereas Oogami sat on the ottoman.

"So, in just a bit, everyone will vote to expel either Fujisaki, Fukawa or Oowada. But before then, the three nominees have a chance to sway the votes of their fellow competitors. Fujisaki, you're up!"

Fujisaki rose.

"Alright…well, hello everyone. I miss my family like crazy, but I'm not ready to see them just yet. I have a lot of game left to play, and I think I've shown how I can be trusted this week. Please don't vote me out, a-and uhm…I hope everyone has lots of more fun this summer!"

"What a dull, boring speech," Monokuma droned. "Anyway, Fukawa's up next."

"KYAHAHAHAHA!" Genocider Syo screamed, rising out of her cushion and scaring everyone half to death. "Well, suckers, looks like there's a lot to say tonight!" She pointed her scissors at Kirigiri. "You slipped up, honeybunch! You thought you could threaten Togami, but NO ONE GETS BETWEEN ME AND MY MAN! You might think you're slick, but now everyone knows you're a snake who's blackmailing players into doing your bidding. Be warned, everyone, KIRIGIRI CANNOT BE TRUSTED! When you vote tonight, do whatever the hell you want, but one thing's for sure, don't trust that bitch!"

Kirigiri looked like she had been slapped. An awkward air filled the room, and all eyes were shifting tensely between Kirigiri and Genocider Syo as the serial killer sat back down.

"Well," Oowada said, coughing into his fist. "I don't quite know how to follow that…b-but um, don't vote me out. Yeah…thanks." He sat back down.

"Well paint me pink and call me grandma, what a speech!" Monokuma roared. "Alright, bastards, it's time to vote! Oogami, as HOH, you cannot vote. Neither can the three nominees. One by one, the rest of you will head into the diary room and cast your votes to evict. Maizono, you're up first."

Maizono rose and entered the diary room, sitting down.

"Well, that was something. Anyway, I ecstatically vote to evict Fukawa after that bit!" the idol singer said, swiftly getting up and leaving. She passed Kuwata in the hall, and he picked her up and spun her around before entering the diary room and plopping down.

"Sup, Monokuma?"

"Hey Kuwata, banged Maizono yet?" Monokuma asked.

"H-huh!?" he asked, turning bright red. "W-what the hell!?"

"Shut up and vote, wannabe," Monokuma said, waving a paw.

"S-screw you, dude! I vote to evict Fukawa…" he got up and left, stalking past Naegi.

"Hey Monokuma," Naegi said.

"Hi Naegi. As the likely protagonist of this story, what say you?"

"P-protagonist?"

"Just vote, loser."

"U-uhm…I vote to evict Fukawa."

"Thanks!"

Naegi got up and left, and Hagakure came in and replaced him.

"'Sup kums?" Hagakure asked.

"Call me that again and I'll rip your dreads out and beat you with them, hippie," Monokuma said.

"Wow. Such angst. Anyway, I vote to evict Fukawa."

"Alright! Thanks, ya smelly hippie!"

"I-I'm…not a hippie…" Hagakure said, getting up and going out. Next, Ishimaru came in to replace him.

"Hey Monokuma, things sure are working out tonight," Ishimaru said, smiling.

"Don't get your hopes up you flashy hall monitor," Monokuma said. "How do you vote?"

"I vote to expel Fukawa! Later!"

He left and Asahina came, flashing a peace sign and a smile.

"Asahina votes to super-duper expel Fukawa! Thanks Monokuma!" The swimmer got up and headed out.

"Well, there you have it folks," Monokuma said to the audience. "With six votes to evict Fukawa, Fukawa will be expelled from Hope's Peak Academy tonight. But, before that, let's see how the rest of the votes fall."

"Hello, Kirigiri," Monokuma said. "That speech sure was something, wasn't it?"

Kirigiri was looking at the floor.

"I vote to expel Fukawa," she said, getting up and leaving, not looking directly at the screen. Enoshima came in to replace her.

"Upupu!" Enoshima laughed, mimicking Monokuma. "What fun! Anyway, I'll throw my vote at Fukawa. She's out anyway, but at least she's dragging Kirigiri down with her."

Enoshima, wrapped in her cheetah coat, got up and left.

Togami was next, smiling from ear to ear.

"I've got to say," the heir said, "I thought Kirigiri would be smart enough to think of all the loopholes, but I got past her. Anyway, I've no more use for Fukawa. I hoped she'd hang on for a little longer, but I suppose not. I'll vote to expel Fukawa."

"Thanks, Togami!" Monokuma said, picking some meat out of his teeth.

The last person to come in was Celes.

"Well, this all played out perfectly," Celes observed. "No one's even thinking about me right now, which is perfect. Anyway, au revoir to Fukawa."

"That's all of the votes! Thank you, Celes," Monokuma said. The gambler got up, curtsied, and left. She was the last person to enter the living room, sitting back down. Then, Monokuma appeared on the monitor.

"Alright, you devilish lot!" he cried. "The votes are in. When I read the name of the expelled student, they will have but a few moments to gather their belongings, say their goodbyes, and exit Hope's Peak Academy."

Fujisaki, Fukawa and Oowada all looked up at the screen.

"By a vote of 10-0-0…" Monokuma said.

"Fukawa, you have been expelled from Hope's Peak Academy! Upupu!"

"WELL FUCK!" Genocider Syo screamed, rising and pocketing her scissors. "You got me, kyehehehe! But remember: Kirigiri's a snake! Bye for now, losers! And Togami, win! Win! Win! I'll be rooting for you, sweetheart!"

She grabbed her bag, hugged Togami, and stuck her snake-like tongue out at Kirigiri. Opening the door, she flew out of it, leaving the house behind and heading out onto the stage. There, the crowd cheered for her, loving the late-game antics of Genocider Syo. She tossed her bag next to the chair, sat opposite Monokuma, and gently shook his head.

"I'm so sad you got the boot!" Monokuma cried. "You were just starting to get interesting!"

"Kyehehehe!" Genocider Syo laughed. "Enoshima's the one making things interesting. Togami too. Man, I'm gonna miss working with those guys!"

"So, what do you think happened?" Monokuma asked. "Why are you out here right now?"

Genocider shrugged. "Everyone wanted to take a shot at Celes, and to do that this week they had to get rid of me. Yamada and myself have both been casualties in the war on Celes, but hey, Celes is still in there! So, I hope she keeps going, and maybe next week, Kirigiri can lay her Big Brother life down for the Fashion Police!"

"Let's talk about the Fashion Police," Monokuma said. "What do you think of their chances?"

"Oh, I think they're much better now. Especially if one of them wins HOH this week. Then the other little shits will especially be in some trouble!" Genocider said, sides hurting from laughing.

"Well, it was a pleasure having you. In the event you were expelled tonight, your housemates taped some goodbye messages for you," Monokuma said. "Let's take a look."

 **Enoshima:** Fukawa! Working with you has been an absolute blast, my little pet. I'm going to miss you, and I hope you cut all those piggish men to ribbons on the outside. In here, we'll keep fighting, and we won't forget you hun!

 **Ishimaru:** Fujisaki and Oowada this week, and the only way to do that was to get you out. No hard feelings, and good luck!

 **Oogami:** Fukawa, getting rid of you this week wasn't my ideal plan, but since Celes won the veto, you had to go. Sorry.

 **Togami:** Ah, Fukawa, how I'm going to miss you. You really helped out my game, and meeting you has been…interesting. To say the least, best of luck to you.

"All I've got to say is…" Genocider said, "who the hell is Fukawa!?"

Monokuma howled. "Always a pleasure! Until next time~ Now, let's turn our attention to the gymnasium for the HOH competition!"

The cameras on his monitor returned outside, where Oogami was sitting on the sidelines. The twelve other players were lined up in separate booths, blocks in front of them. They could turn the blocks so they either read "TRUE" or "FALSE".

"Alright, punks," Monokuma said. "It's time for the HOH comp. I'm going to ask a true or false question, and you either answer true OR false! Wow! Rocket science! If you answer wrong, you're out! The last person standing will win HOH! No questions, because that was damn simple! Let's get on with it~"

"Question one!" Monokuma cried. "True or False. During the diving competition, Fujisaki scored the second dive with a 0!"

Everyone moved their blocks to say either TRUE or FALSE.

 **True: Fujisaki, Ishimaru, Oowada, Maizono, Naegi, Hagakure, Togami, Celes, Enoshima, Kirigiri**

 **False: Kuwata, Asahina**

"The answer was true! Kuwata and Asahina got it wrong, step down and reset please!"

Kuwata and Asahina stepped down, frustrated.

"Question two! During the first HOH competition, Fujisaki was the second to fall."

Everyone moved their blocks to say either TRUE or FALSE.

 **True: Fujisaki, Ishimaru, Oowada, Togami, Celes, Enoshima, Kirigiri**

 **False: Maizono, Naegi, Hagakure**

"The answer was true! Maizono, Naegi and Hagakure, please step down and reset!"

The three nodded and did so, accepting their loss.

"Question three! During the first veto competition, Ishimaru sipped the Dragon's Breath Tea, which contained a mix of these tow ingredients: wasabi and soy sauce!"

Everyone moved their blocks to say either TRUE or FALSE.

 **True: Oowada and Kirigiri**

 **False: Fujisaki, Ishimaru, Togami, Celes, Enoshima**

"False! Oowada and Kirigiri, please reset and step down!"

Kirigiri cursed under her breath, but she complied.

"Question four! During the second HOH competition, Maizono started the competition by scoring six pins!"

 **True: Ishimaru, Togami, Enoshima**

 **False: Fujisaki and Celes**

"True! Fujisaki and Celes, reset and step down."

They did so, and Celes was all smiles. It was just Ishimaru versus her two allies.

"Question five! During the first HOH competition, Asahina fell in between Oogami and Enoshima!"

 **True: Ishimaru and Enoshima**

 **False: Togami**

"The answer was…False! Which means…congratulations Togami, you are the new Head of Halls!"

Togami smiled slyly and reset his block, stepping down victoriously. Ishimaru shook his hand, congratulating him on a fair game. With a grunt of resent, Oogami marched over to Togami and handed him the key to the HOH room.

The cameras zoomed back out to Monokuma's stage.

"Well, there you have it! Fukawa got canned…and her man, Togami, has taken the crown! Things sure are heating up! Join us next time to see who Togami puts up for eviction, and who will be chosen by you, the viewers, as the third MPP of the season. From outside Hope's Peak Academy, I'm Monokuma! Goodnight!"

The cameras zoomed out, leaving the fate of those within Hope's Peak Academy under the might of Togami for the next week.

* * *

Togami (Head of Halls)

Enoshima

Celes

Maizono

Kuwata

Naegi

Hagakure

Oogami

Asahina

Ishimaru

Fujisaki

Oowada

Kirigiri

 **What an exciting episode! With Togami in power, the Fashion Police have come into control! Who will Togami nominate for eviction? Find out next time! The 3** **rd** **MPP Poll will be opened as soon as this episode ends! Don't forget to vote! And remember, those who review receive an extra vote for the MPP Poll!**

 **Next time, Togami casts his nominations! Will Kirigiri survive the shade Fukawa tossed at her on her way out…or will she hatch a scheme to safe herself? Also, Maizono and Kuwata seem to be cuddling up! Will they take it further inside the academy? Plus, when Enoshima switches back to Ikusaba, will her antics come back to bite her? Find out all of this and more next time on Big Brother: Trigger Happy Havoc!**

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Don't forget to leave a review and let me know what you thought! Also, don't forget to favorite and follow! And vote! Vote! Vote! See you next time~**

 **And here's some shout-outs to those who reviewed!**

 **SoulfulGinger017: Thanks for always reviewing! I think some of your opinions will change after this episode ;D**

 **Giga: Thanks not having to be reminded this exists T_T Blaze and Hawk hate me**

 **Flash: Omg thank you so much for reviewing! It means so much! You're awesome for reviewing all six chapters *heart***

 **Mud: Thanks for being a fashion police fan hunny xoxoxo**

 **Fallenstreet01: Fukawa's not a good thinker under pressure. That's evidenced a lot in Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode. I get she's the SHSL Literary Girl, but that's when she has time to sit down and plan a novel. In competitions, under high stakes...she'd flounder. So, I get where you're coming from, but that's why I had her flop in the challenge. Thanks for always reviewing tho!**

 **Solid, Blaze and Hawk are fake fans!**

 **Thanks for reading~**


	8. Announcement!

Hello! Yes, it's me, it's been some time, and I'm very sorry for that. Life just got heckin busy, and it still is heckin busy. I've got midterms coming up and I'm working a lot more now but DO NOT DESPAIR~

It's been about 6 months since I touched this fic but I have every intention of finishing it. I just wanted to let those who were reading it know that I am going to be turning my writing attentions to this fic and one Mephlocke and I are working on together.

Before we get back into the swing of this (probably sometime late next week once my midterms are done), I wanted to make an announcement on the names of the characters. I'm going to be calling them by different names from now on (mostly). Writing the full Japanese standard names is getting a bit exhausting PLUS after talking with friends and reading American translations and all that I refer to most of the characters by their translation names. So here's how everyone will be referred to from now on:

Sayaka Maizono: For Maizono I'll probably still use Maizono. Sayaka might get mentioned now and again but her name will largely stay Maizono. It will be Maizono for confessionals.

Leon Kuwata: Will henceforth be known as "Leon".

Chihiro Fujiksai: Will henceforth be referred to as "Chihiro"

Mondo Oowada: Will henceforth be referred to as "Mondo"

Kiyotaka Ishimaru: Will be nicknamed by the cast as "Taka" or "Ishi" and his confessionals will remain Ishimaru.

Hifumi Yamada: Will henceforth be referred to as "Hifumi"

Celestia Ludenburg: Will be called "Celes" from now on in confessionals and in conversational talk

Sakura Oogami: Will henceforth be referred to as "Sakura"

Yasuhiro Hagakure: Will still have confessionals as "Hagakure" but will be nicknamed "Hiro" by some of the cast

Aoi Asahina: Will remain "Asahina" Nicknamed "Hina" by some

Kiyoko Kirigiri: Will remain "Kirigiri"

Makoto Naegi: Will remain "Naegi"

Byakuya Togami: Will remain "Togami"

Toko Fukawa: Will remain "Fukawa"

I know this is kind of confusing but it's just how my mind works. Some of them I call American names, others I don't. But yes, expect this story to be revived and COMPLETED. If anyone's still out there following this :P


	9. Strength Over Strategy

**A/N:** **Last time on Big Brother: Trigger Happy Havoc…**

Kirigiri confronted Togami with some chilling demands.

 _"You're good," Togami told her. "Too good. You want me in this position, don't you?"_

 _She shrugged. "It seems like it wouldn't hurt for you to make a deal right about now," she said._

 _"On the condition – "_

 _"You're in no position to make the terms," Kirigiri said swiftly, cutting him off. "Fukawa's stock is already plummeting by the seconds. That's a metaphor you should be familiar with. But, there's one thing that could change your position in this game after Fukawa's gone. You help me take down Enoshima, and I'll deny your involvement with Celes."_

But she forgot to include Enoshima in her clause against Togami, and the heir ran back and told Enoshima of their conversation, sparking the fashion mogul to take matters into her own hands.

 _"Now," Enoshima said, smiling. "A little birdie told me someone put Togami into a bad spot. They've gone and threatened him! Why, to think of such a thing…it's almost criminal."_

 _"S-someone is blackmailing Togami!?" Genocider Jill asked, eyes ablaze with wrath. "Just gimme their name and I'll slash 'em to ribbons!"_

 _"Oh," Enoshima said, giggling. "Their name is Kyoko Kirigiri."_

 _Enoshima : __Bitch, please. You might've told Togami he couldn't run back to Celes, but you damn sure didn't say he couldn't tell me._

 _"So," Enoshima said, leaning in to whisper something to Genocider Jill. "This is how it's going to go…"_

At the expulsion ceremony, Fukawa – or, Genocider Jill – made her stand against Kirigiri under Junko's orders.

 _"KYAHAHAHAHA!" Genocider Jill screamed, rising out of her cushion and scaring everyone half to death. "Well, suckers, looks like there's a lot to say tonight!" She pointed her scissors at Kirigiri. "You slipped up, honeybunch! You thought you could threaten Togami, but NO ONE GETS BETWEEN ME AND MY MAN! You might think you're slick, but now everyone knows you're a snake who's blackmailing players into doing your bidding. Be warned, everyone, KIRIGIRI CANNOT BE TRUSTED! When you vote tonight, do whatever the hell you want, but one thing's for sure, don't trust that bitch!"_

 _Kirigiri looked like she had been slapped. An awkward air filled the room, and all eyes were shifting tensely between Kirigiri and Genocider Jill as the serial killer sat back down._

But her vocal attack on Kirigiri wasn't enough to save Fukawa from expulsion, with the academy unanimously sending her packing.

 _Fujisaki, Fukawa and Oowada all looked up at the screen._

 _"By a vote of 10-0-0…" Monokuma said._

 _"Fukawa, you have been expelled from Hope's Peak Academy! Upupu!"_

With Sakura's reign having come to an end, it was time to crown a new Head of Halls, and Togami took the W home for the Fashion Police.

 _"The answer was…False! Which means…congratulations Togami, you are the new Head of Halls!"_

 _Togami smiled slyly and reset his block, stepping down victoriously. Ishimaru shook his hand, congratulating him on a fair game. With a grunt of resent, Oogami marched over to Togami and handed him the key to the HOH room._

Tonight: Togami begins his reign as the new Head of Halls and moves into the golden HOH bedroom. By the end of the episode, he'll have named his two nominees. Who will Togami nominate for eviction? All this and more tonight on Big Brother: Trigger Happy Havoc!

 **Big Brother: Trigger Happy Havoc**

Name: Byakuya

Surname: Togami

Age: 17

Occupation: Conglomerate Heir

Name: Makoto

Surname: Naegi

Age: 16

Occupation: Student

Name: Sakura

Surname: Oogami

Age: 17

Occupation: Martial Artist

Name: Yasuhiro

Surname: Hagakure

Age: 18

Occupation: Fortune Teller

Name: Junko

Surname: Enoshima

Age: 17

Occupation: Fashion Expert

Name: Mondo

Surname: Oowada

Age: 18

Occupation: Outlaw Biker

Name: Sayaka

Surname: Maizono

Age: 16

Occupation: Idol Singer

Name: Chihiro

Surname: Fujisaki

Age: 16

Occupation: Programmer

Name: Celestia

Surname: Ludenburg

Age: 17

Occupation: Professional Gambler

Name: Kiyotaka

Surname: Ishimaru

Age: 17

Occupation: School Monitor

Name: Aoi

Surname: Asahina

Age: 16

Occupation: Pro Swimmer

Name:Kyoko

Surname: Kirigiri

Age: 17

Occupation: Detective

Name: Leon

Surname: Kuwata

Age: 17

Occupation: Baseball Player

Episode 8: Strength Over Strategy

The doors to the gymnasium opened and the fourteen remaining competitors passed through them, Togami in front, wearing the glistening new Head of Halls keychain from his neck.

 _Togami:_ _Power falls into my hands exactly when I need it most. I just lost my meat-shield, Fukawa, and now I have to scrounge my alliance with Celes and Junko back together if we hope to stand a chance in this game. Naturally, I can win when I need it._

The tension in the academy was palpable. With Fukawa's departure had come her explosive reveal of Kirigiri's gameplay, and now the lilac-haired strategist was in trouble. She was doing her best to keep her cool, however, and broke off from the rest of the group to meet with Naegi in one of the adjunct classrooms for some privacy.

"What the heck was that?" Naegi asked, his eyes wide with alarm. "Why would Fukawa say all those things?"

 _Naegi:_ _I don't know what the heck is going on anymore. I thought I could trust Kirigiri, but according to Fukawa, she's out running around and threatening people like some sort of mafia boss. I can't work with her if I can't trust her._

"I…I don't know," Kirigiri said as calmly as she could, feigning a bit of her own knowledge. "All I did was have a talk with Togami, and then she went and threw me under the bus in front of everyone."

Naegi could only fold his arms, not looking very convinced.

 _Kirigiri:_ _I have to do some massive damage control. It's not like I don't know who's responsible for this. But I can't just waltz up to Junko and try and corner her like I did to Togami. Last time, that didn't work out so well for me._

"I'll talk to Togami," Kirigiri offered. "He was closest to Fukawa, so he'll probably know where she got all that information from. Then we'll work from there." She gave Naegi what was supposed to be a comforting smile, but the younger boy couldn't help but feel uneasy around her now. To him, she felt like a slippery fish he just couldn't get a grasp on. A sour taste was beginning to develop in his mouth, but for now, he'd continue to let Kirigiri think their alliance was fine.

The night began to settle in. Togami would be moving into Sakura's old room in the morning, but until then, he was still in his own dorm room. While the new Head of Halls was bundling his things together for his move in the morning, there was a light knock on his door. Breathing out an annoyed sigh, he moved over to the door and cracked it open.

"Oh, Kirigiri," he said. "It's you."

"Can we talk?" she asked.

"I suppose," the heir to the Togami conglomerate said, opening the door just wide enough for her to pass through. She slipped in, looking about as if she were expecting to see stacks and stacks of money everywhere, but when her sweep of the room let her down, she plopped down on the bed as if it were her own.

"Make yourself comfortable, I guess," Togami said, a bit of an acrid barb to his words. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"That should be fairly obvious," Kirigiri said. "I want to talk about the things Fukawa said on her way out the door tonight. It's pretty obvious you exploited our conversation from a few days ago and told Junko everything I said."

Togami smirked a knowing smirk. "So what?" he asked. "You want me to apologize? You threatened me, Kirigiri. I only responded in the smartest way I could."

"I know," she said, "and it was wrong of me, so I came to apologize. I also came to tell you to just be wary of Junko."

"Wary?" Togami asked. "You think I'm not being careful? In case you haven't forgotten, Celes was everyone's target from the first day, and she's still standing. I'm being as careful as careful can get."

Kirigiri didn't look convinced. "Well then, fine," was all she could think to say, however. "But Junko's up to something."

"Maybe your elimination," Togami suggested, "but it doesn't have anything to do with me."

 _Togami:_ _I don't know who this Kirigiri thinks she is. First, she threatens me, and now in her apology she wants me to turn on one of my closest allies. She's nuts. But, she's alone in this game. I'd much rather turn my focus on someone who's not alone, and much more of a sleeping threat._

"Well," he continued, "don't worry if you think I'm going to target you over all of this. Fukawa blew up your game, which makes you a sitting duck and an easy target. Some people might waste their reign in getting rid of someone that way, but I'm not going to waste my power while I have it. I'd much rather get rid of someone who poses more of a sleeping threat."

Kirigiri tried not to look overly pleased at what she was hearing. "So…you're thinking someone like Sakura…or Ishimaru?"

Togami nodded. "I think Ishimaru, Sakura or Mondo would make for a good target this week."

Kirigiri nodded. "Okay, well, thanks then. I'll just try and lay low this week and not cause you anymore trouble." She stood up and took her leave. "Sorry, though, really."

"Yeah, yeah," Togami said, "I'm sure."

She sighed. It didn't seem like he was going to buy her apology just yet, but for now, at least he wasn't thinking about targeting her. Putting one gloved hand on the door, Kirigiri pulled it back open, leaving Togami to his solace once more.

 _Kirigiri:_ _Togami's plans for this week are pretty interesting. He wants to go after someone who could potentially prove detrimental to his game in the long-run. He's thinking smart…which could be a problem. At least it's not my name he's throwing out there._

* * *

"Man!" Junko cried, finishing off her second bowl of udon in the cafeteria. "I think I could go for one more!"

"Enoshima," Celes said, sitting down her teacup, "it's not very lady-like to eat so much food like this."

"Do you think I give a rat's shit about that?" Junko asked, her sunglasses nearly sliding off their perch on top of her blonde head as she leaned forward. "We're on top right now, Celestia, so let me celebrate for now. We'll have that dumb purple-haired bitch out of here before the week is up!"

Celes laced her fingers together, cocked her head, and smiled politely. "I wouldn't bank on that."

"What the fuck?" Junko asked. "What do you mean? She's got to go, or my name isn't Junk-o. See what I did there, Celes? See how I rhymed?"

"Yes dear, I heard you loud and clear," Celes said, winking. "But what I mean is, Togami-kun might not want to go after Kirigiri just because you don't like her."

"But we're a team," Junko said, pouting, "if I don't want someone here, then they should go."

Celes' smile adopted a troublesome tinge. "Well, I don't think that's quite how a team works."

"Sure it is!" Junko pointed out. "I pick out the scrubs, and you guys win the challenges and get rid of them for me. Duh. It's like, the perfect plan."

 _Junko:_ _Kirigiri is a snake. Ssssss. She's got to go. So why would Togami want to target someone else? I mean Jesus, I hope I'm not gonna have to sleep with him to get what I want._

"Why don't we go have a talk with Togami tomorrow, then," Celes said, "and see what he wants to do."

"Sure," Junko said. "Just don't be surprised if I erratically quit the alliance and rip all of his boxers to shreds if he doesn't do as I say."

"That wouldn't surprise me in the slightest," Celes said, retaining her graceful posture and smile.

 _Celes:_ _Well this all worked out nice, didn't it? Not only did the target completely fall off my back in the wake of Fukawa's explosive little moment tonight, but one of my closest allies also won HOH. So now I can just relax all week. Unless someone we're not keen on gets their grubby hands on the MPP power._

* * *

Night had lapsed into the early hours of the morning, but that didn't stop the game from continuing. Kirigiri normally stayed up late anyway, but she wasn't alone as she sat in one of the classrooms with Taka, Chihiro and Naegi.

"So you talked with Togami?" Taka asked, running a nervous hand through his black hair. "Did he say anything about his intentions this week?"

Chihiro nervously looked between Taka and Kirigiri, hoping the other girl had been able to decipher something of Togami's plans for the upcoming week.

 _Kirigiri:_ _I can play this one of two ways. Lie: and risk Naegi finding out, or tell the truth and risk Taka telling Mondo and Mondo telling Togami in a fit of rage._

"He didn't mention much to me, no," Kirigiri said with a straight face. Taka blew out a sigh of relief, easing back in his chair.

"He probably just hasn't decided yet," the moral compass said to himself, but loud enough for Chihiro to take comfort in his words as well. The programmer smoothed down her skirt and stood up, letting out a yawn.

"I'm awfully tired," she said. "I think I might go lay down, if that's alright with everyone else?"

 _Chihiro:_ _I don't really trust Kirigiri. The only people who I do trust in this game are Taka and Mondo. So, I'm not willing to buy that Togami told Kirigiri absolutely nothing. She knows she's safe, which means someone else isn't. Someone probably like…Sakura…or maybe Mondo…_

On her way back from the classroom, Chihiro knocked on Togami's door, wondering if she might wake the heir. But when the door opened and she was met with a full-dressed, stone-eyed Togami, she felt herself shaking where she stood.

"What is it?" the newly crowned Head of Halls asked.

"H-hi Togami," Chihiro said, brushing back a lock of stray hair before giving him her best attempt at a smile. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Do I look like I sleep in a suit?" Togami asked, eyes narrowing with impatience by the second. "You knocked on my door for a reason, didn't you? Out with it."

The comment stung a little bit. Sighing, she gathered up what little remaining courage she had and said: "W-well…I-I…I was just wondering, you know…" she looked down at the ground in silence for a moment before continuing, "never mind…I…sorry I knocked!" Then as quickly as she could, she turned tail and bolted down the hallway, a bundle of nerves fighting their way up her throat.

Togami sighed and slowly shut his door. "Weirdo."

* * *

The next morning, Sakura walked by the main room to notice a message displayed on the TV monitor Monokuma used to speak to them.

"NOMINATIONS TONIGHT."

"Hmph," the martial artist said to herself. "We shall see what today holds."

 _Sakura:_ _I am not fond of Togami. I do not approve of his allies and his style of playing this game. I feel we are at odds, and thus, he may nominate me this week. If I can do something to steer him away from that, and protect Hina at the same time, I'll consider this week a success._

Togami had spent much of the morning moving in to his new HoH suite, whereas Sakura had spent that time moving out. Now with their rooms switched, Sakura took the time to sit down with Togami one on one in his new room.

"What is it you wanted to speak to me about?" Togami asked. "Does this have anything to do with Chihiro?"

"Chihiro?" Sakura asked. "What would it have to do with Chihiro?"

"Really?" Togami asked. "You don't know anything about that? She knocked on my door in the middle of the night last night, said she had something to say, and then ran off before she said anything."

"That doesn't seem entirely out of character for Chihiro," Sakura said after thinking for a moment. "She is quite flighty, and doesn't seem able to adequately express what's on her mind."

"Whereas you are, I assume?"

Sakura smiled. "You'd be right about that," she said. "I'm not sure what your intentions for this week are, but as you know, nominations are due tonight. Everyone thinks you're going Kirigiri and some sort of pawn, but I'm not so sure about that."

Togami smirked, a more deceptive, sly smile than the one Sakura had expressed. "Why do you think that?" he asked her. "I have every reason to go after Kirigiri."

"She's not really with anyone," Sakura said. "While most might see an easy target, you might see an opportunity. I don't think you should pursue it. Fukawa proved that Kirigiri is toxic for everyone's games. It'll be an easy week, and you won't ruffle any feathers as HOH."

Togami was silent for a moment. "Or," he said at last, "I could nominate the person who got rid of one of my closest allies."

"You were using her," Sakura said at once, her sense of justice outweighing the strategic value of remaining quiet on the issue. "And she only went down as a substitute for Celes. You're not going to get rid of Celes this week, so why not someone mutually beneficial for everyone. It's too early to start striking out at people with friends."

"Is it?" Togami asked. "Because that's what your side of the house has been doing this whole time. Hifumi. Fukawa. Were they not friends of me and Celes?"

A rage kindled in Sakura's eye. "Celes was everyone's target from the moment we began. You're the one who decided to align with the common enemy."

"I'd be careful, Sakura," Togami said, standing up so he would be taller than the ogre of a woman for now. "Because the way I see it, you're easily the strongest person here, and that made you a target from the moment we began…just like Celes." His laugh was a cold, chilling one that made Sakura wish she could have him in the ring right then and there.

"I only urge you to not rush in too quickly to where fools tread," Sakura said, standing up, now towering over him. "For you already walk the broken path there. I simply ask you to walk, not run." She headed for the door, but his voice stopped her as she turned the knob.

"What do you make of Junko Enoshima?"

She hadn't been expecting the question, but she could tell by the tinge in his voice that he would value her answer.

Sakura turned and made sure to look him in the eye when she said: "I think she's the most dangerous player in this game. If I were you, I'd keep one eye on her at all times." She opened the door and left, leaving Togami to his own ruminations.

* * *

As the day continued, Naegi found himself with Kirigiri and Asahina by the pool.

"What do you think, Aoi?" Naegi asked the swimmer. "Should we cook udon or ramen for dinner tonight?"

Hina sighed, swimming to the edge of the pool. "If only we had a chef," she said, dreaming of home-cooked meals. "We've had ramen the past two nights, Naegi. Can you even cook udon?"

"I'm sure Sakura can," he said, shrugging.

"You make Sakura cook everything," Hina said, giggling. "What about you Kiri, can you cook?"

Kirigiri nodded. "I can cook a variety of dishes."

Hina and Naegi shared a look. "Well…" Hina said, "why haven't you cooked anything yet."

"I've cooked for myself," the other girl said. "You just haven't asked me to cook for you. Maybe I'll get the chance if I survive this week."

"I think you'll be fine," Asahina said, floating on her back in the water. "Togami wouldn't be so obvious."

"I wish we had some sort of read on him, though," Naegi said. "It'd be nice to know who he's going after."

"I might have _some_ idea," Kirigiri said, lowering her voice.

"You said you didn't know anything last night," Naegi said, eyes filling with concern.

"I didn't want to share anything with Taka in fear of him telling Mondo," Kirigiri explained. "If he did, and Mondo blew up on Togami…well, it'd just cause a lot of unneeded drama."

"So you lied to him?" Naegi asked. "And Chihiro?"

Kirigiri's expression didn't change. "It was merely in our interest, Naegi. Keeping them in the dark gives Togami more reason to trust us and nominate them. We can't keep you, me, Hina, Sakura, Maizono, Leon, Hiro, Mondo, Taka AND Chihiro safe. It just doesn't work that way."

"It can," Hina said, cutting in. "If we got rid of Togami, Celes and Junko, then the rest of us would have like, a super fun time with the rest of the game."

 _Hina:_ _Kiri's just plain wrong when she says we can't all be friends. I know deception is a part of this game…but it doesn't have to be all the time. Maybe if she got her head out of the game a little bit, she'd understand that._

"So…what did Togami really say?" Naegi asked.

"He said he might go after more physical players, like Sakura, or Mondo," Kirigiri explained.

"S-Sakura?" Hina asked, biting her lip. "Cuz of Fukawa…right?"

"That might be it," Kirigiri said, "that, and a combination of her physique as well."

 _Naegi:_ _I just don't know if I can trust Kirigiri. First, she went rogue with Togami, and second, she's lying to people like Taka and Chihiro. I've got a lot of people supporting me already…so I'm not sure if I even need Kirigiri anymore to make it through this game._

After their poolside hangout, Naegi and Hina parted ways from Kirigiri. Hina, hoping to satiate the rumbling in her tummy, found herself in the cafeteria with a plate full of donuts.

"Hey, Sakura," Hina said, noticing her brutish friend was munching on some cooked meat. "More protein, huh?" she asked with a giggle. "Have a good morning?"

"I had an interesting, somewhat threatening conversation with Togami," Sakura said, "but I don't think he's going to do anything rash. He's too smart for that. How was your morning, Hina?"

The swimmer looked at her donuts glumly. "Kirigiri said Togami told her he's going to target physical players over her. People like Mondo…and you."

"Hmm," Sakura said. "I was certain my name was floating around, but Mondo surprises me. If he were to learn about this, he might lose his cool and yell at Togami."

Hina twirled her hair in a circle around her index finger. "If he did that…wouldn't Togami know Kirigiri told everyone what he told her in confidence? That'd be another strike against her, wouldn't it?"

"Are you suggesting…something devious, Asahina?"

"W-well, I mean…I don't want you to go home. And we came here to play a game, right?" Asahina asked her. "So…if we tell Mondo, and he blows up on Togami…Togami wouldn't likely target you two in order to save face."

"That does make sense," Sakura said. After a few moments of thought, the muscled woman stood. "Let's go find Mondo."

"Alright!" Asahina cheered, stuffing her donuts in the pockets of her jacket as they bustled out of the cafeteria."

* * *

"…Son of a fuckin' bitch," Mondo said, whistling as he digested what Asahina told him as the three of them sat in his room. "Kirigiri said this?"

"She's been running information back and forth for a while now," Sakura told the biker gang leader. "I think Fukawa might have been right about her in her farewell speech."

"I've got to talk to Togami," Mondo said. "He might have the power, but it doesn't make him any less of a prick. He's playing like a little kid holed up in a castle!" Mondo punched his fist into an open palm. "Son of a bitch! I'm gonna throttle his ass!"

"M-Mondo…" Hina began, but Sakura cut her off.

"No," she said, whispering. "Remember…we need Togami to lay off of me and Mondo."

But by the time Sakura had reasoned with Asahina, Mondo was already half way to Togami's HOH room.

"HEY!"

The sudden shout from the outside of his door nearly scared Togami out of his chair.

"OPEN THIS FUCKIN' DOOR!"

"Ah," Togami said to himself. "Mondo." He crossed over and opened the door, nearly matching the other boy's height. "I suppose you caught wind of something I may or may not have said at some other point in time."

"Yer fuckin' right I did!" Mondo cried, pushing his way into the room. "What's this shit about you nominating me and Sakura? What'd we do to you, dude?"

Togami held up his hands. "I promise you, Mondo, my intentions were not to outright nominate you and Miss Ogami. I merely told Kirigiri that I may target physical players such as yourselves."

"That sounds a lot like nominating Sakura and I to me!" Mondo shot back. "We're not doin' anything, dude. People like Celes and Kirigiri, they're doin' all the plottin'. Be a man and tell me if you're gonna nominate me! Don't hide in your room and plot with Kirigiri like a bitch, man."

Togami wasn't fazed by much of what Mondo had to say. "Well," the conglomerate heir began, "It's clear I'm not going after Celes, but it's also clear nominating you or Sakura would generate a lot of backlash from your allies. And since, well, you're aligned with the entirety of the house…that wouldn't be a smart move."

"So who else is there, huh?" Mondo asked, leering. "Junko?"

"No," Togami snorted. "Junko can be taken care of later on. Right now, I'm more concerned about the wolf in sheep's clothing."

"Uhm…so, like…what does that mean?" Mondo asked, seeming to be calming down.

Togami sighed. "It means Kirigiri," he said. "It means we all, collectively, go after her this week. It's clear she repeats what she's told in confidence, and she's severing her trust with a lot of people. I think it's time she went."

"So who goes next to her?" Mondo asked.

"I'll figure that out," Togami said. "But thanks for letting me know I can't trust Kirigiri to keep anything I tell her to herself."

"Oh…well, no problem, brother!" Mondo cried, putting his hands behind his head and giving Togami a wide grin. "See you later, dude!"

As Mondo left, Togami shoved his hands in his pockets. "Hmm…Kirigiri. You really aren't the genius you think you are."

* * *

Later on, Mondo met with Taka and Chihiro in his room to discuss what had happened with Togami.

"So you think we're good?" Taka asked.

"I think so," Mondo said, nodding. "Togami made it pretty clear to me that he'll be targeting Kirigiri this week. I'm not sure who he intends to nominate beside her, though."

"That could still be one of us," Chihiro pointed out. "To think…he might nominate me, just because I'm weak."

"I don't think that's on anyone's mind," Taka pointed out. "If anything, he'll nominate Sakura just as payback for losing Fukawa."

"I hope so," Chihiro mumbled, "but I can't shake the feeling that after what happened last night he might think I'm weird or something."

"What happened last night?" Mondo asked her. "Did Togami do somethin' weird to you? I'll kick his ass if he thinks for one fuckin' second…"

"No," Chihiro said, cutting in. "It's not like that. I just…I wanted to ask him not to nominate either of you guys last night…b-but I didn't have the courage, so I just freaked out on his doorstep and ran away."

Taka facepalmed. "Chihiro…I…don't think that was the best way to go about things."

"I-I just didn't know what to say," the programmer said, reddening. "I guess…I don't know, I guess it just wasn't the right way to go about things. I hope he doesn't hold it against me, though. I guess he might be pretty annoyed I woke him up just to run away like that."

 _Chihiro:_ _I wish I could do more to apologize to Togami…but I think not saying anything at all might be the best way to go about this._

* * *

As Chihiro worried with her allies, some other members of the game idled about the house, not particularly worried as to what might happen that evening.

"So like, AOA or GG?"

"Umm, do you know who you're talking to?" Leon asked Sayaka, eyeing her from beneath one bushy red brow. "Totally GG."

"God," Sayaka said, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "You're so predictable, Leon. Honestly, I knew you were going to say you were a GG fan."

"I'm predictable, huh? Because you're an esper?"

She giggled. "I just have amazing intuition," she explained. "Besides, your interests aren't too hard to infer. You're just like any other guy, deep down."

"A-any other guy!?" Leon cried. "W-what's that supposed to mean? Like…I'm just like Taka…or Mondo…or NAEGI!?"

Sayaka stuck her tongue out, hoping to drive him further towards the edge of madness.

 _Sayaka:_ _Messing with Leon is fun. I'm glad he's around, because he gets all freaked out so easily! It certainly makes being locked in this school less boring…and he's well, a really good…friend._

 _Leon:_ _Sayaka's a groovy chick. She's into music, just like I am! Plus, she's an esper, totally got way too good of an intuition for it to be all luck. I can't think about other girls when I'm with her, I mean, not like I'm thinking about other…hey! No! Wait a minute! She's just my friend!_

* * *

It was growing closer to evening, and Hiro made a rare appearance in the presence of the game by striking up a conversation with Naegi.

"So, Naegs," the fortune teller said to the younger boy. "What's like, the deal? Is Togs gonna nominate me or somethin'?"

Naegi sighed. "Look, Hiro…I don't think anyone's going to nominate you. You're too laid back. No one's even really registered you're playing."

 _Hiro:_ _So, like, that's totally my strategy. Make everyone think ol' Hiro isn't playin' the game. But whoa! He is! And they're totally gonna be blindsided by it when I make my grand reveal! At least, I think they will be. The reaction I've prognosticated isn't like THAT alarming, but I don't think they'll be underwhelmed…maybe._

It eventually became time for the nomination ceremony, where Togami summoned everyone into the main room where the expulsions took place. Everyone sat around the two couches, while Togami stood at the front of the room. On the table in the middle of the room was the key holder with everyone's keys in it, minus the two Togami had set aside in preparation for his nominations.

"Is everyone here?" he asked.

"Hold on!" Hiro cried, rushing in from the other room, a trail of toilet paper stuck to his sandal. "Wait for me!"

"H-Hiro…you've got," Hina began, but Sakura shushed her. "O-okay…" Hina mumbled.

"Come on!" Junko snapped, popping a gummy bear into her mouth from a large bag she was holding. "Let's get this show on the road! I'm gonna give Chihiro a facial and paint her nails after this."

"Y-you are?" Chihiro asked, this being the first time she had heard of any of this.

"Anyway," Togami said pointedly, "back to the matter at hand. This is the nomination ceremony. As HOH, one of my duties is to nominate two players for expulsion. I will pull the first key, and that person is safe. They will pull the next key, and so on and so forth. The two players who do not receive their keys will be nominated for expulsion."

A dreadful quiet settled over the room. No one really knew who Togami was going to nominate. A few people were hopeful, but generally, no one could absolutely say what was going to happen. Without another word, Togami reached forward.

"Celes," he said, drawing the first key. The gambler smiled gracefully and accepted the key.

"Thank you, Togami," she said as she pulled the second key out. "Hmm. Asahina. You're safe."

"Thanks Togami!" Asahina cheered, taking the key from Celes with a smile. She pulled out the next one, hoping to see Sakura's name. She didn't, but nonetheless read the name with as much cheer as she had earlier.

"Leon," she said, handing the baseball pro his key.

"Thanks, Togami," Leon said, taking the key. He then pulled the fourth one out.

"Taka," he said. "Looks like you're safe."

"Thank you," Taka said, bowing to Togami before accepting his key. He slowly removed the next one, reading the name on it as he did.

"Junko," he said, handing the fashionista her key. "You're safe."

"Woohoo, Junko's safe," she said, taking the key. "I wonder who it's gonna be~" She pulled out the next key. "Oh! Sayaka! You're safe."

"Thank you, Togami!" Sayaka said warmly, taking the key from Junko. She reached out for the next one, removing it slowly. "Hiro. You're safe."

"Thanks, Togs," Hiro said, taking the key. He thought hard for a second. "This next key…is for Naegi!" Hoping his clairvoyance would work out, Hiro pulled out the next key and grinned. "What did I tell you, dude? Definitely for Naegi." He handed Naegi his key, all smiles.

"Thanks, Togami," Naegi said appreciatively. Now, Mondo, Sakura, Kirigiri and Chihiro were missing their keys. Naegi pulled out the penultimate one, reading the name.

"Mondo, you're safe."

"Hell yeah," he said, taking the key from Naegi. "Thanks, Togami." He then realized he was tasked with removing the last key. Kirigiri, Sakura, Chihiro. Only one was safe, and the other two were up for expulsion. Not wanting to draw out the suspense, Mondo quickly removed the last key.

"Kirigiri."

She rose and took the key, not showing a drop of emotion nor saying a word.

Togami resumed speaking: "So," the heir said, "as you can see, I've nominated you Sakura and you Chihiro for expulsion. I don't think I need to explain myself, but if it makes you any happier to know why, I'll tell you. Sakura is a challenge threat, and will remain such a threat until she's eliminated. Chihiro, on the other hand, I haven't been able to connect with nor do I feel as if I ever will. So those are my reasons. Meeting adjoured."

All eyes fell on Kirigiri. Most people had been certain she'd be nominated, but somehow, she had evaded nomination. But there still lurked the possibility of the MPP arriving and throwing a wrench in Togami's plans.

 _Togami:_ _I never said I was going to go after Kirigiri. I just said we need to work on getting her out. Someone else can do that. I'm not going to waste my HOH ridding of someone everyone wants out._

 _Sakura:_ _No, I'm not surprised Togami nominated me. He's been afraid of me for a long time. Now, he'll have a reason to be._

 _Chihiro:_ _I…I really messed up, didn't I? *Chihiro begins to cry* I…I just wanted to ask him a question, but I'm so weak…I couldn't muster the courage….and now, here I am…nominated._

 _Kirigiri:_ _Am I surprised I evaded nomination? No. I know the rest of the contestants were aiming to get me out this week, and they still might be. The MPP and the Veto are yet to be played. In between any of those events, I could end up as nominated, so I'm not in the clear at all._

* * *

 **So there you have it! Togami has nominated Sakura and Chihiro for expulsion. Now, since it's been a while, I lost the MPP Poll and have decided to hold off on that for next chapter. That way, I can upload the poll, give people time to vote, and then write in the MPP next chapter.**

 **Next time, the MPP will be revealed, their nominee placed, and the Veto competition and ceremony held. Who will win MPP? Who will the MPP nominate? And, who will win the coveted Power of Veto? Find out next time on Big Brother: Trigger Happy Havoc!**

 **Don't forget to fav, follow, drop a review AND vote in the poll on my profile!**


End file.
